A Borrowed Angel
by lizabel411
Summary: In Jacob's hometown it turns out there's another werewolf added to the pack. Jacob's daughter! Review!
1. To Make the Change

A Borrowed Angel

By goddess411

Twilight Fiction

* * *

"Alixandra Rae Black! Get down here or you'll be late to school!"

Alix sat up in bed quickly. She glanced around, dazed, her dark brownish-black hair flopping over her inquisitive green eyes. Then she remembered.

_Oh crap_.

School.

_High school._

Alix jumped out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom. She didn't want to anger her mother any further. It was her first day of high school on the rez. She was a junior but had been homeschooled for most of her life. It was something her dad had wanted up until now. She was cool with being schooled at home, more freedom that way. But now she was ready for the real world. And being late to the real world wouldn't make a good impression. Not Jacob Black's kid.

Alix rolled her eyes as she thought about it. Her father was the big man on campus. He was supposedly the best security member on the reservation. He saved a couple of people and instant fame. It wasn't really that impressive. To her.

But everyone else thought differently.

"Dad, can you make me some breakfast?" Alix yelled down the stairs. Then she winced. Her dad wasn't the best cook around. He was the worst.

"Um. Actually, you shouldn't have to work too hard. Mommy, can you make it?" Alix shouted.

She heard her father's deep rumbling laugh from below. It practically vibrated off the walls. Her dad was a big man. But he was like a huge teddy bear to her.

She loved him.

Alix finished her shower, drying out her wild hair, picking at herself in the mirror and went to find some clothes. Clothes weren't her favorite subject like all the other girls on the reservation. She just wasn't girlie like them; not even close. She wasn't a tomboy either. She was in-between like her mother. She was a lot like her. She was smart, beautiful, and had a crippling case of clumsiness. It was totally ridiculous. She used to be the fastest thing around. Then the gene kicked in after 6th grade. It was all downhill from there. She didn't dare move faster than a brisk jog. She was too afraid of the damage she'd cause herself and others near her.

Alix sighed to herself as she pulled her favorite green and white striped sweater over her head. There were some things that were disadvantages to being a Black. The instant undeserved popularity, the clumsiness, and the need for a book. She was a serious bookworm. She wasn't sure if that was a curse or not yet.

She still loved her family.

"HEY SQUIRT! HURRY UP!"

Well, most of them.

Alix groaned and darted down the stairs as fast as she dared.

"I'm here. Calm down y'all." Alix yawned and cracked her jaw. She was dead in the morning. She was a night owl like her dad.

Grandad Black chuckled at Alix. "Yes. Here comes the great and all powerful Alixandra. Bask in her glow."

Jacob Black grinned at his daughter and wrapped her in a big hug. Bella's crinkled face softened.

"Good morning, Tiger." Jacob whispered.

Alix smiled and sniffed. Her dad always had the best cologne on. It was like a woodsy scent. It made her feel safe and warm inside.

"Your breakfast is on the table. You better eat fast so you can get a move one now." Bella reminded Alix.

"Yes ma." Alix nodded and sat at the table.

"Yes ma." Jake mimicked her.

Alix ignored him.

"Jake, you need to be gone. The bus should be here in a minute." Bella told him from the sink. She wiped a plate clean and moved to the next one.

Jake frowned, his brown eyes darkening. "I could go to school late for once. It wouldn't kill anybody. I have study first period." For some reason, the parents let Jake go to school for most of his life. Go figure.

Jacob shook his head. "No son of mine is going to be late unless he's sick. Got it?"

"Yeah." Jake sighed, his eyes flickering away, staring out the window.

Alix smirked at him, not feeling the least bit sorry for her older brother. Ever since the 'incident' ma and dad had tightened their belts for Jake. He had curfews, no allowance, and no driving privileges. He was a senior on lock down. It felt good.

Real good.

"Whatcha smilin' at squirt?" Jake growled at his little sister.

She walked around the table and ruffled his brown hair. That always pissed him off since he spent the majority of his time trying to get it perfect for the girls. "I'm just glad that you have to ride the bus too. It's justice." Alix grinned at him.

Jake swatted her hands away, stood and dumped his bowl in the sink before running out the door.

"He still had a few extra minutes." Jacob muttered, staring at the front door.

"And have Alix all over him? I don't think so." Bella winked at Alix inconspicuously.

Alix giggled and grabbed her messenger bag. She had to go soon.

"Um Al?"

Alix turned around.

"Yea Dad?"

"Have a good day at school, alright? Make the best of it. I know how it is to start at a new school but there are others just like you. So don't worry. Plus, Quil and Wes are always there if you're lost."

Alix nodded thinking of Quil Ateara and Embry Call's sons. Quil and Embry were also from the La Push security team and Jacob's best friends. Their sons turned out to be some of Alix's best friends. They were seniors but that didn't faze her. Their age didn't mean much to her. They had all grown up together. They were like the brothers she always wanted. But she got Jake. Some cruel joke. Life could be so unfair sometimes.

"Well, I'm out. Anymore words of wisdom?" Alix directed this question to her mother.

"If any boy comes onto you, give him your special uppercut and leave 'em to Quil and Wes." Bella grinned briefly at Alix before crinkling her forehead again.

"Thanks." Alix nodded. At least she had permission to shove a nose up a brain this time.

She was a ruff rowdy girl. Bella knew that the minute Alix was conceived.

She could trust her daughter to fight. Unlike her, Alix could fight for what she believed in and win.

Bella sighed and threw the dishrag down before starting to go to the living room. Billy Black noticed and the edges of his mouth went down a little. Jacob didn't see his wife's shoulders slump as she left the room.

Alix did.

"I love you guys." Alix shouted one final time as she ran out the front door towards the bus stop a few feet away.

Her mother had been like this for as long as Alix could remember. The one time she wasn't down was when a mysterious Uncle Edward came into town. Mom was elated and floating on air. He only came around once but Alix had a feeling that he'd seen her mother more times than that. Dad acted like he hated Uncle's guts. Alix couldn't imagine why. Uncle was amazing. He was young and handsome as a model.

Alix almost fell in love with him. He smelled better than Daddy. Then he left suddenly. It was like he was never here.

Alix shrugged and continued her way to the bus.

She sped up a little when she saw Wes and Quil talking to her brother.

Wes looked up and shook his jet black hair out of his bright blue eyes before smiling at Alix. Alix's heart beat unsteadily before she returned the smile. She had a little schoolgirl crush on him. Wes was really handsome and intelligent. He was in five honors classes. He was going to graduate as valedictorian for sure. People sometimes thought that he was a young male model. But he had no interest in using his looks to get money. He wanted to become a doctor and use his brain to help people. He was a caring and loving person. Alix liked that about him. Also, he was a wicked surfer.

Quil Ateara was a different story. He reminded her of her old dog, Sed. Quil was playful and as loyal as a dog. He had serious yet playful black eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail. He was as cute as a puppy and lovable. Quil was like her best friend. She called him her Fluffy Bear because he was so huge. He wasn't fat, he was just thick with muscle and tall. He was a little intimidating to others but Alix knew that he wouldn't hurt her or anyone else. He was too sweet for that.

"Hey guys. Twig." Alix smiled and frowned as she acknowledged her brother.

"Devil spawn." Jake shot back.

Quil grinned at Alix and enveloped her in a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in forever, Ali! I thought you were avoiding me!"

Alix laughed as she was put back onto the ground. "Well, you and the others were at that camp over the summer for guys so I didn't get to see you much. It's been too long."

Quil nodded and looked at Wes trying to communicate something to him. Wes was sort of smirking while Quil looked sort of mad. Alix had no clue what that was about.

Wes stepped forward and hugged Alix lightly. She could feel the muscles tensing under his shirt. God, surfing was amazing.

"Hey sis. How you been?" Wes nudged her, grinning.

"Good. How about you? Looks like you've been working out." Alix poked his side.

"Yeah. You know how I do." Wes stuck his tongue out at her.

Quil snorted. "Very smooth."

Wes rolled his eyes electric blue eyes that had, on occasion, made Alix's knees weak. "Shut up, Quil."

Jake laughed as he got onto the bus. Quil shook his head at his two friends and followed after Jake.

Wes nodded towards the bus. "One day, I promise you, we're going to arrive at school in style. I will get my license soon, Ali."

"I call shotgun." Alix smiled. "Don't forget."

Wes took Alix's hand and led her onto the bus.

Alix smiled to herself as they followed Quil towards the back of the bus. She enjoyed being next to Wes. She loved holding his hand. She'd never admit it to anyone though.

Quil sat with Jake and Alix paired up with Wes.

Alix groaned as she realized that they were sitting in the bumpy section. After one minute, it gets annoying.

But Wes was here so that eased some of her crankiness.

Wes put his arm around her shoulders.

That was normal.

He started playing with her hair.

That was semi-normal.

And nibbling on her ear.

That felt wonder...wait!

"What are you doing?!" Alix leaned back and frowned at him.

"You know you like me." Wes grinned as he leaned towards her again.

"Not like that Wes! You're my friend!" Alix exclaimed, getting ready to stand up.

Wes laughed and pushed her back down. "C'mon Alix, sit down. The bus is about to go."

He knew that she didn't like being ordered around like that.

She started to tremble. She was angry. If he said one more word to her...

Jake gasped and jumped out of his seat.

"Alix, get off the bus!" He grabbed her by the arm and threw her out the doors just as the bus began to start.

"What the..." Wes sputtered.

Jake picked Alix up and ran full speed towards the woods that were a few paces away.

Alix was still violently trembling.

"What's happening to me?" Alix screamed at him.

"Just don't change...Not yet..." Jake growled at her.

Alix was confused. Change into what? Why was she feeling so out of control? So...

Alix howled and ran out of Jake's arms into the woods. She heard him chasing after her. He was going to catch up.

Alix felt crazily different. She had so much power. The wind whistled through her hair as she ran. The ground felt wonderful beneath her paws...

What in the hell was going on?!

Paws!

Alix skid to a dead halt.

No no no no no...

She was a monster!

_"Oh help me please...someone..."_ Alix tried to wail. All she heard was a faint whimpering coming from her lips.

_"Calm down Alix! I'm right here, sis. It's ok. I'll explain everything while we get to Dad."_

_"Jake. Jake why are you in my head?!"_ Alix thought, scared as ever.

Then she saw a large dark shape slowly approach her.

_"Don't be scared. It's just me, Al. Remember that accident that happened before? I was angry. At what, I don't know. I was speeding in my car; trying to escape it. And then, I exploded into fur and power. I'm a werewolf, Al. You are one too."_ Jake thought to her.

_"J-jake. I'm terrified. I wanna go back! I wanna be me again!"_

_"And you will be. But you have to calm down. And we'll have to get you some new clothes. I think you lost them back in the clearing." _Jake snicked.

Alix's jaw dropped. _"You mean I'm naked?!"_

Jake let out an odd bark. It looked like he was laughing. _"Well, a werewolf doesn't exactly wear clothes..."_

Alix groaned. _"Just take me home. I want to get this figured out now."_

Jake nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He turned and ran deeper into the forest. Apparently, there was a hidden trail that led to their house Alix didn't know about. Another secret she could add to her growing list. Wes thinks she's hot and is in deep like with him, Jake's car accident was really his transformation, her brother was a full blown werewolf, and now she was a werewolf. Oh, and she was going to miss her first day of high school.

Perfectly normal.


	2. To Converse

_This is ridiculous! _

Alix thought angrily in her wolf form.

Jake ignored her. He was extremely graceful, loping through the tall green grass. His fur was dark brown. It was close to being black. Alix wondered what she looked

like as she silently followed him. Jake ignored her thought again. Whatever. She sensed that she was getting stronger too. That didn't mean that she was happy

about it. Her, a wolf?! Alix thought she was going crazy. Maybe this was all a seriously messed up dream; or nightmare. She just hadn't woken up yet.

_Yes, that had to be it._ Alix thought.

_Sorry sis. But this is real. Dad'll explain. Here we are._

_What?_

_Alix. It's me, Dad._

There in front of her was a beautiful big, brown wolf staring straight at her. Alix's legs wobbled.

_Alix? Calm down. I'm right here with you. There's probably a lot going through your mind..._

Jake bark-laughed quietly. _What an understatement..._

Alix growled at him. _Shut up. I bet you were no different._

_Actually. _Jacob thought to get his daughter's attention. _Jake here was ecstatic. He'd rather accept being a werewolf than having to be responsible for his messed up ride._

Jake started to tremble with laughter. Alix shot a look at him and he shot through the trees away from his sister.

_I think this is worse than going through puberty. _

Jacob snorted. _I bet. Hey, you want to try to turn human again?_

_Hell yeah!_

_Ok then. Just try to calm yourself way down. Think of something that makes you really happy. _

_Ugh. Easier said then done. I just turned to a freaking werewolf!_

_Stop saying it like its a bad thing! We, werewolves, are protectors. We have one common enemy to protect others from._

_Stop. Let me guess. Zombies?_

_No. Close. Vampires._

_Oh God._

_Are you alright?_

_This..this...this is so stupid! And crazy as anything I've ever seen!_

_You're not going to turn back human with an attitude like that._

_Ready?_

_...Give me a minute. I can do this._

_Uh, Dad?_

_Alix?_

_It's not working!!_

_-sigh-That's because you're not trying hard enough. Look, I'm sure that you've got a crush from La Push. As much as I hate to say and see it, think about him. It'll calm you_

_down tremedously._

_Dad!_

_I-_

_Ok! Let me concentrate..._

"OMG. DAD!! I did it! And...oh no."

She was naked as the day she was born.

So she screamed.

And then blacked out.

"Ah, Alix..." Jacob sighed.

He had his clothes tightly tied around his leg. He slid an extra pair of jeans and a shirt onto his daughter.

Now she only had one thing to worry about.

Jacob growled at himself as he picked up his daughter. He couldn't believe that today of all days she had to turn. Why not the weekend? Why now? And most

importantly, what had ticked her off so easily?

Jacob tilted his head. He heard a rustling in the bushes. Then he smiled.

"So, she fainted huh?" Jake laughed.

"Yep. She turned human and found out that wolves don't wear clothes. So now we have to explain why she missed her first day of high school."

Jake nodded.

"Uh, Jake? What ticked her off?"

Jake averted his eyes from his father.

"Well, I saw Wes..."

Jacob became immediately angry.

"What did Wes do to Alix?" He demanded, slightly disturbing Alix.

Jake sighed. "Well, Wes started acting all..weird. He, um, he started playing with her hair and putting his arm on her shoulder and.."

"And?"

"..and nibbling on her ear." Jake whispered, mentally wincing.

Jacob started to tremble violently.

Jake's eyes opened wide. "Dad! Think about Alix! You'll hurt her!"

Jake grabbed Alix out of his father's arms and held her close. His father put his hands up to his head and took in deep breaths trying to calm himself down. It

seemed to work a little.

Or not.

Jacob growled as he burst out of his skin and clothing. Jake was now faced with a big and angry wolf.

Jake put Alix carefully down on the forest floor and transformed into a wolf himself.

_I'm so sorry son. It's been a long time since I had trouble holding my form._

_Dad, promise me you won't go after him. I have a feeling that Alix will take care of it herself._

Jacob snarled violently.

_Fine. But he'd better stay out of my way. Or else I'll rip him to shreds._

_I'll join you._

Jacob laughed_. I was joking. We can't just kill him. It'd have to be carefully planned to look like..never mind. I shouldn't be thinking this. We need to get Alix home._

Jake nodded and both of them turned back. Jacob put on his third set of clothes (a werewolf is always prepared) and picked up Alix yet again. After checking that

Jake had a pair of clothes to change into, Jacob ran full speed out of the forest and towards their house.

'_Ah, shoot. Bella is not going to like this.' _Jacob hesitated and let his son go ahead of him into the house. He'd rather dodge his wife's wrath for as long as he could.

Bella would be furious that her child was missing school because of some abnormal quirk in her genes. She'd accept Alix as easily as she accepted Jacob and Jake.

But she wasn't going to accept Alix missing school.

Then Jacob got an idea. If he mentioned what Wes did, maybe Bella would forget about being mad at him. It was worth a shot.

"Um, Bells? Could you come here?" Jacob hesitantly called out.

Bella carefully and slowly made her way to the front room. She froze when she saw Alix limp in Jacob's arms.

"It happened, didn't it?" Bella whispered, rushing to Alix.

She felt her daughter's forehead and that was proof enough. Alix was burning up.

Jacob sighed and laid his daughter gently onto the couch. He looked at his wife.

"Should we send her back? Or let her get used to this a while?" Jacob asked, worried.

Bella bit her lip. "I'm not sure. Jake seemed to bounce back quickly. We just have to see how Alix deals with this. Doesn't look like she's off to a good start."

Jake snicked from behind them.

"I assume she fainted?"

Jacob nodded guiltily.

"When?"

"After she realized that when you turn back into a human, you don't have the bare essentials on. Luckily, Jake had taken off by then."

Jake shook his head, making a face. "I think I would have been scarred for eternity." He flung himself on the couch next to his sister.

He poked her. "Hey, when is she waking up? She's already missed three periods at school."

Bella jumped suddenly like something had shocked her. "Jake! There's no reason for you to be missing school right now. Just tell them that there was a family

emergency that you couldn't avoid. At least that's half true. Try to talk to Leah at the main office. She'll understand."

Jacob groaned. "She'll have him there for hours if he talks to her. She always wanted another girl werewolf to be in the pack."

Bella giggled. "I wonder how Alix will feel then?"

Jake rolled his eyes at his parents an jumped up.

"Alright. I'm going now. I hope I haven't missed anything important Alix." Jake said, frowning at his sleeping sister.

"Goodbye Jake." Bella smiled and pushed him out the door.

Then she turned to Jacob.

Jacob cringed, waiting for the blows to start.

Bella rubbed her face and sighed.

"I'm not mad or whatever you think I am, Jacob. I understand that this had to happen sometime. I just wish it wasn't today. She was so excited. I hope she can

accept who she is now."

Jacob closed his eyes. This calm and sad Bella hurt him more than when she was angry. Maybe she should have gone with the leech...No. He couldn't think that way.

"I'm sure she'll bounce back. She'll be the same Alix we know and love." Jacob rubbed Bella's back soothingly.

Bella turned away from him to tend to her daughter. Jacob put his arm down to his side and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Bella sighed when she knew she was alone with Alix. She couldn't keep pretending like this. She knew and Jacob knew that their relationship was strained. She

missed _him _a lot.

'_I can't love two men at the same time. I thought I had chosen the right one._' Bella thought sadly.

Upstairs, Jacob head was in his hands. Tears leaked out onto the floor slowly, one by one.

'_No Bella. No. We have to fix this. I love her so much. I can't loose her again. I won't loose her to that leech or anybody else, dead or alive._' Jacob thought angrily.

He swiped the tears away off of his face and sat up in bed. He had to be strong. He had to keep his family together, especially right now. Alix was at a critical and

confusing point in her young teenage life. So many things were happening to her that weren't her fault. Now she had to deal with being a werewolf in high school

where a whole lot of things could easily go amiss and set her off. Jacob was sure that he and Alix were going to have to take a week or two off and focus on control.

Jacob took in a deep breath and held it there. Then he let it out and went downstairs.

"I'm going out." He said, his voice husky. He didn't even look up at Bella, afraid that his voice had already given too much away.

"Ok." Bella replied softly. "Be safe. I love you."

Jacob's heart stuttered for a moment.

Then it restarted as he said. "I will. I love you too, Bella."

Bella had a small smile on her face as Jacob went out the door. It was the first smile she had in months.

"Mo-om?"

Bella ran into her daughter's bedroom, tripping on the way.

"Oh, you're finally awake! I've been so worry Alix!" Bella sobbed over her.

Alix frowned and offered her mom a kleenex. "Mom, what happened? I keep having weird dreams."

"Tell me about them." Bella smiled, smoothing out her daughter's ruffled brown hair.

Alix pursed her lips as she thought. "Well, it had a lot to do with werewolves. And dad and Jake were there. And I was on a bus..."

Alix paused and her eyes went wide as saucers. "No frickin way."

Bella frowned. "Alix?" She said worriedly.

Tears started to come down Alix's face. "Mom. I. Missed. It."

"What did you miss Alix? Sweetie?" Bella was getting scared.

"SCHOOL! I MISSED MY FIRST FRICKIN DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" Alix screamed. She threw her pillow at a wall and ripped open her mattress.

Bella had jumped off the bed by now. She had to calm Alix down before she did something she'd regret later.

"Alix, calm down. Please." Bella pleaded with her. "Remember what happened last time!"

Alix frowned and started to thrash around in her bed. "I don't want to be a monster! I'm not a monster!" She hollered like she was on fire.

"Oh no." Bella whispered as she saw her daughter begin to shake.

"Jake. Jake. JACOB!" Bella shouted, her voice getting louder and stronger.

Bella ran as fast as she could out of Alix's room. She grabbed the phone just as she heard a thunderous roar coming from upstairs.

"Please don't let me be too late." Bella whispered as she dialed the numbers on the phone.

"Hello?" A deep, husky voice answered.

"Oh Jacob! She's changed again! I'm so scared. I don't know what to do and she's so mad and confused right now!" Bella sobbed into the floor.

Then she dropped the phone.

"Bella?? Bella?!" Jacob cried loudly as he heard the phone land on the linoleum floor.

In the Blacks' living room was a full-fledged werewolf.

"Alix.." Bella whispered.

Alix whimpered at her mother.

_No mom. I don't want to hurt you. Help me._

"Bella?! I'll be there as fast as I can." Jacob shouted frantically. He didn't want Bella to get hurt. He hoped that Alix could control her temper until he got there.

Bella breathed slowly through her nose as she edged slowly away from Alix. Alix feinted to the right, measuring her mother's steps.

"Alix. Sweetheart, it'll be alright." Bella tried to sound convincing as her heart hammered in her chest.

Alix gently growled and shook her head up and down as if agreeing with her.

Bella exhaled heavily. She went and sat cautiously on the couch. She knew Alix wouldn't hurt her but she had to be careful.

Then the door swung open wide.

"Jacob!" Bella jumped up and ran into her husband's arms.

"It's ok, baby. Alix won't hurt you." Jacob said softly, stroking her hair. His eyes were focused on Alix.

"Alix, come on outside. I need to talk to you." Jacob said, moving towards the open door.

Alix barked at her dad and went out the door. Bella closed her eyes and wobbled slightly.

Jacob noticed and sat her down after steadying her.

"Bella, just sleep now. You must be stressed. I'll bring in dinner tonight." Jacob assured her gently.

Bella nodded, her head on the couch cushions.

Jacob kissed her forehead and quickly dashed out of the room towards his daughter.


	3. To Adapt

Jacob ran straight towards Alix and leaped into the air. Alix cringed, thinking that he was going to jump on her.

He ended up changing in the middle of the air and flipping over Alix, landing neatly on all four legs.

Alix's jaw dropped wide open.

_Impressed, huh?_

_Definitely. Will you teach me that someday?_

_Sure. After you get your temper under control Missy. You almost gave your mother a heart attack._

Jacob gave her a stern look and growled at her.

Alix bowed her head low, looking at the ground. _I'm really sorry about that._

_What were you mad at anyway?_

_I missed the first day of high school because I turn into a giant wolf._

_That's not so bad._

_Dad! It's crazy. And now, I'm always hot. It's like I'm burning up. Ice isn't even cold to me anymore._

_I'm sorry about that. It takes some getting used to._

_Ya think?_

Jacob rolled his eyes. He started to run away from her, towards the forest.

_We'll have a more private talk over here. I need to teach you something._

_Oh. Ok._

Father and daughter running gracefully with each other. The wind passing soundlessly through their fur. Their paws barely touching the ground. They were running so fast but they weren't even tired. Alix felt powerful.

_Yeah, it'll wear off after the first week. You get used to it again. And I need to teach you how to fight. Quil! Get out here with your cub! Alix needs a fighting lesson._

_Dad? _Alix gave her dad a questioning look. Quil Aterea was a werewolf? And his kid was one too?

Woah. This world is going crazy.

_Yeah... _Jacob gave her a sidelong glance. He knew that this was slightly freaking her out.

_Turns out that Quil Jr. is a werewolf too. Except, he didn't go crazy on the bus. He went crazy at school. After lunch, he felt sick. So Wes took him to the nurse. The nurse said he would have to go home. But Quil was mad. He didn't want to miss the first day of school. They got out of the office and Quil ran for the restroom. He started to change in the stall. Luckily, Jake was there to drag him out and sneak him through a back door._

_Seems like Jake's been doing a lot of cub sitting lately._

_Yeah. I'll have to congratulate him later. I'm proud of him. _Jacob laughed at the memory Jake involuntarily shared with him. Quil looked so confused. More than usual anyway.

_But are you serious dad? Quil is actually a werewolf?_

_Yup. _Jacob nodded.

_Woah. That's..._

_Weird?_

_Quil!_

Alix ran over to the big black wolf and barked. It was Quil and his father, Quil Sr.

_Hey you! Now we're both big dogs. Amazing huh?_

_Yeah. I didn't even know about the legends. I never knew what dad was doing on the job anyway._

_I did. But I thought they were just tales to scare us half to death._

_Quil, dad says you have to fight me for training._

_I don't hit girls._

_I'm a werewolf though. That's different._

_Not really. I can tell you're a girl werewolf._

Jacob bark-laughed and turned to Quil Sr. They tried to talk to each other as quiet as possible but it was no use. All of their thoughts echoed loudly in the kids' heads.

Alix winced. _Do you think we'll ever get used to this?_

_No. _Quil shook his head back and forth.

Then Quil frowned at her. _Can I ask you a question?_

_You just did._

_No, another one._

_Fine._

_How did you turn into a werewolf?_

_I got angry._

_At who? You just got on the bus and next thing I know, Jake's running you towards the forest._

_It's none of your business._

_Yeah, it is._

_You wanna fight for it?_

This thought came from Jacob. He wanted to see what level the young wolves were at.

Quil nodded and Alix growled loudly. She didn't really want to fight at all. But she knew that it would happen sometime, against someone else.

_Ok, fine. I'm in. _Alix thought.

_Quil, go easy on her, eh?_

Alix growled at Jacob. _Shut up dad. You better make sure I don't hurt him too bad._

_That's my girl. _

_Thanks dad._

Quil tensed and leaped at Alix, teeth and claws bared. Alix barked at him and dodged his attack easily.

_Oh c'mon Quil! Don't tell me that's all you got?_

_Shut up Alix. _

_Make me._

Quil pawed at the ground and circled Alix slowly. He tried to find an opening but she was ready for him.

Then Quil ran full speed towards her. He put his head down and prepared to ram into her. But Alix side stepped him and clawed through his skin. Quil yowled and started cursing at Alix.

_Woah. It must've hurt for you to say that!_

_Alix_!!_ Shut up. You just caught me off guard is all._

_Yeah right!_

Alix started laughing uncontrollably. Then she started to tingle. The tingling turned into shaking and all of a sudden, Alix found herself human again.

And naked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_Quil, close your eyes now. _Jacob and Quil Sr. ordered.

_Ugh. Already done guys. Like I want to see Alix in her birthday suit._

"DAD!! Where are my clothes?!" Alix wailed, tears streaming down her face. She was beyond stressed and humiliated.

Quil and his dad ran off in the other direction while Jacob transformed back into his human form and pulled on some pants that were tied around his leg.

"Sorry about that sweetie. But you're going to have to carry your clothes with you. I have a big shirt here that should reach your knees."

Jacob handed her the shirt which she gratefully pulled on.

Jacob frowned. It only reached the top of her thighs.

Alix groaned. "I cannot walk around like this. Can't you just go home and get me some normal clothes?"

Jacob cracked a smile. "Yeah, I guess I owe you. You should change back into your wolf form while you wait."

Alix nodded her head. She closed her eyes and thought of Wes. Sooner than later, her body started to tremble and shake.

She erupted into a mass of fur and muscle.

"You know, I actually like the color white on you. It's nice. Plus, it sets you apart from everyone else." Jacob said thoughtfully to Alix.

Alix cocked her head to the side. She didn't know she was a white werewolf. She was too distracted with the problems in her life to wonder what she looked like.

"White like an angel, Al. You're an angel borrowed from heaven." Jacob stated before he jogged away.

Alix blinked.

_An angel? Not my first choice of words but I like it. Hm._

Alix laid down on her haunches and rested her head between her paws. The wind played with her fur and tickled across her sensitive nose.

Then the most disgusting scent reached Alix's nostrils. It was sickly sweet and heavy. Alix felt like she was going to throw up from it.

Then from the corner of her eye she saw a small movement. It was almost invisible. The hairs on the back of her neck stood stiff.

Alix jumped up, her teeth bared, a growl deep in her chest.

Someone was here. Someone with a horrible smell was watching her. She felt an uncontrollable urge to rip the person apart. It surprised her. Usually, she wasn't that violent.

Alix barked loudly, hoping to scare the intruder away or draw another werewolf's attention.

_Stay away from me whoever you are! Go away!_

Alix growled, knowing that this person couldn't read her mind.

"Hello Alix."

Alix froze.

_No way. _

"It's been a while since I last saw you. Looks like you've changed quite a bit."

_No stuff._

"You might be wondering how I can hear you. Well, I can read minds. Everyone except your mother's. I still don't know why...It's interesting really. Why are you still in your wolf form?"

_No clothes. I'm waiting for dad to bring me some._

"Ah. Well, then, I must be going. I don't think Jacob will be happy with me arriving unannounced."

_I'm sure he won't mind. You should stay. Mom would be happy._

"I'm...sure. But I must go now. Your father is approaching. I must see you again. It's been quite a long time."

_Yes, it has been. I'll miss you._

"And I, you. Good bye, Alix."

_Bye, Uncle Edward._

And with that, he was gone.

_What the heck just happened? Why did he smell so bad? Why do I want to take off after him and rip him apart piece by piece? And how can he read minds? This is so weird on way too many levels._

"Alix?! Are you alright?" Jacob called, emerging into the forest.

Alix nodded and barked at him.

"Good." Jacob wrinkled his nose. "Who was with you, just now?"

Alix blinked. Jacob threw her clothes at her and she caught them in her mouth. She ran into the bushes for a second and emerged as a teenage girl.

"Thanks dad." She said, tugging on her jacket. It was a little chilly this spring.

"Alix...Who was with you?" Jacob crossed his arms. He wasn't going to be swayed from this. Something about the scent ticked him off. It made him want to transform.

Alix paused. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to share this with him or not. She knew it would upset him but she couldn't lie.

She took a deep breath.

"Uncle Edward."

Jacob took in a sharp breath. Cullen...

"Oh. I was wondering what smelled so bad."

"Yeah. About that...why does he smell so bad to me now? He used to smell so good. And..."

"And?"

"He said he could read my mind and he did. I was still in wolf form."

Jacob bristled as he listened to Alix. So he revealed his abnormal power to her. Did he...

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"He said you'd be mad if you knew he was here. And he knew that mom and I would be happy."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Dad, what's going on?"

Jacob took in a deep breath. He looked up at the clear, bright blue sky. It might be a good thing that they were out here alone in the open forest. Alix might get mad again. Then, Jacob would have to reluctantly restrain her.

"Alix. Edward is a vampire. Vampires are real, I'm telling you. And they are also our only enemies. Werewolves exist only because vampires exist. That's mostly why you're one today. The Cullens have special powers. Basically, when they were changed their strongest human trait was strengthened. Edward could read people well so he is a mind reader. His sister has visions about the future and his brother can read emotions and change them. It's weird but no weirder than being a werewolf."

Alix blinked. "So Hollywood is really screwed up."

Jacob nodded.

"Dad? Does Uncle turn into a bat?"

"No. No more than we turn into wolves at the full moon."

Alix sighed and ran her hand over her face. "This is just too much. Can I go home now?"

Jacob nodded and led the way out of the forest. He was proud of her. It was a lot to go through for a 14 year old.

Alix rubbed her stomach. Man, she was hungry! She felt like she could eat a horse! Could she? She was part animal...

"Ma! We're home!" Alix yelled as she made her way to the kitchen.

Bella came down the stairs, a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright now?" She asked Alix.

Alix nodded and went over to hug her mother. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I didn't mean to get so out of control."

Bella smiled and kissed the top of Alix's head. "Alright. You must be hungry."

Alix smiled. "I am starved!"

Bella shook her head. Now she had three werewolves to feed. The grocery bill was going to be ridiculous. Hopefully, her job as a college English teacher would cover it. Maybe Jacob should get a paying job too...

"Mom, can I have fifths?" Alix asked, finishing off her fourth plate of spaghetti.

Bella smiled and stood to make some more pasta. She would be making another trip to the grocery store tomorrow.

"Woah. Alix, you're getting fat." Jake laughed, leaning back in his chair. He only had three servings of food. He was used to small portions so this was definitely considered small for a werewolf's diet.

Alix stuck her tongue out at her brother, handing her empty plate to her mother. Her dad belched and picked his teeth with a pick.

"Well, a growing girl needs her energy." Jacob pointed out.

"And how many plates have you had?" Bella asked from the stove.

"Seven." Jacob answered sheepishly.

"And a half." Jake threw out. Jacob had ate half of Bella's food too.

"Whatever, Jake. I'm going to make it up to her." Jacob promised, rubbing his belly.

"You better!" Bella added.

They all laughed.

"Mom!" Alix shouted, her stomache rumbling audibly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Alright, Alix. Your food will be ready in a minute. Try not to eat the table, ok?"

Alix smiled and stretched her legs. She was growing nonstop. Also, she had developed some serious muscles today. She hoped she wouldn't become an Amazon woman. That would be scary.

But she'd be able to beat up any one who annoyed her.

Heehe. Watch out Wes.

Alix sighed as Bella refilled her plate. She felt like such a fatty.

Bella eyed her but said nothing. She knew that this was affecting Alix more than she'd ever know.

Jacob seemed to notice the slight tension. He shoved himself back away from the table, a feat that was incomprehensible to Jake, and stood up.

"Hey Al, wanna go out for a run?" Jacob asked with a smile.

Bella smiled back and looked at Alix. "Yea. Why don't you go vent out some frustration?"

Alix's face seemed to sink.

"No. No thanks."

Jacob's smile slid off his face. His eyes darted back and forth from Bella to Jake looking for help.

Jake cleared his throat. "Aw c'mon sis. 'Fraid that I'll beat you?"

Alix snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please."

There. There was a sparkle to her eyes. It was dim.

Jake saw it. He cocked his head. "Yeah right. I challenge you now. Loser has to serve the winner for a month no matter what."

Alix's lips curled up in a smirk. "Oh? And just what am I suppose to expect you to do once you loose? You're so lazy fending for your own. You won't be much help to me."

Jake's eyes crinkled even though his mouth was turned down into a frown. "Hey now. No need to get a big head. You don't know who'll win."

Alix rolled her eyes again but she stood up anyway.

"Fine. C'mon slowpoke. I wanna get in before sundown."

Jake saluted her. "Aye, captain!"

Jacob laughed as he shoved them out the door. "I'll be there in a minute."

Jacob closed the door and faced his wife. She was slightly smiling.

"Hiya Bells." Jacob said softly.

She looked up at him. "Yes Jake?"

Then his eyes were level with hers.

"She'll get through this. She'll be okay. You have to trust me on this, Bella."

Bella looked back into his dark eyes.

"Alright." She sighed and he pecked her on the cheek.

"We'll be back in a bit." Jacob said, heading towards the door.

Bella nodded absently. "Be safe."

"I will."

He closed the door as Bella choked back a sob.

_Be Safe._

Those two words were so little, yet meant so much.

Also, those were two words that had been spoken often.

To her.

From _him._

Bella clutched at her chest. She couldn't keep doing this. It hurt too much.

She had to make a choice.

_Soon._


	4. To Be Fair

The pack came in relatively early. It had been a close tie between the two cubs so they were going to have a rematch.

Bella was already upstairs asleep when Jacob entered the bedroom.

He sighed as he stroked her hair. She was mumbling in her sleep. He didn't really listen.

It had always been the same thing.

_**Where are you? Where have you gone Edward?**_

Jacob ran a hand through his long hair and shook it out of its ponytail. He yanked his PJ's on after his shower and climbed into bed.

Bella had stopped talking and slept quietly. Jacob was glad. He wanted to sleep tonight.

He sat up in bed, alert. His door had inched open of its own accord.

"Who's there?" Jacob asked guardedly, his bleary eyes suddenly awake and alert.

"It's Jake." Jake grunted.

"Come on in son."

Jake shuffled over to his dad's side of the bed. He sat down, Indian style, on the edge of the covers.

Jacob's brow was furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong Jake?"

Jake sighed as if there were a heavy load on his shoulders.

"It's Alix, dad."

Jacob was halfway to the door when..."Dad, wait! There's nothing physically wrong with her. She's asleep."

Jacob let out a shaky breath and walked back to the bed, tense.

"Well, what's...?"

"She's so out of it, dad. It's like she's not even here!" Jake explained, frustrated.

Jacob winced at his son's tone. He felt helpless.

His tongue flopped around uselessly in his mouth, dry. "What can I do Jake? She's just going to have to accept this on her own. I can't force her to do something. She has to learn that this is not a curse, it is a blessing!"

"It must be a blessing in disguise then." Jake said darkly, disgust rising to his otherwise expressionless face.

Jacob clenched his fist. He was caught. He had thought like that too, once upon a time. But it was different now.

"Jake, I can't make you accept my beliefs. I can only teach them as I learned. You must decided on your own and so must Alix." Jacob ground out slowly.

Jake stared at his father, examining his honesty.

Finally, he sighed and broke eye contact.

He nodded silently and backed out the way he came.

Jacob, fully drained now, fell back into bed with a _**thump!**_

Why couldn't the world be normal, for once?

Why did his daughter have to suffer with what the fates had put before her?

It wasn't fair.

And he

could not

do

a thing

about

it.

"Wake up! Fire! Tornado! Hurricane! Drought!"

Alix groaned and rolled over. She knew that last one could never be true, not in the rainiest place in the country.

"Leave me 'lone. I be tire'" Alix mumbled unintelligibly.

Jake sighed and whacked her with a pillow.

"Get-up-get-up-get-up!" He repeatedly whacked with each word.

Alix growled at him, snatching up the pillow and ripping it to shreds.

Now her whole room was in chaos.

Jake was smirking, a feather stuck in his hair.

"That was your pillow, princess."

"Argh! _**Jake**_!" Alix roared at him.

Jake dashed out the door, faster than ever.

"My work is done!" He announced, plopping into a chair at the breakfast table.

Grandad Black rolled his wheelchair into the kitchen. He smiled at his grandson. Sometimes, he reminded him of his own son, Jacob.

Bella's brow rose as she heard her daughter screaming and furiously cursing upstairs.

"Jake? What did you do?"

"I woke her up! It's not my fault that werewolves are particularly grumpy in the morning." Jake flashed a couple of pearly whites at her. They shined brightly in contrast to his dark, russet skin.

Bella sighed, holding her forehead.

"I'm going to lie down. You two can handle this one." Bella muttered to Jacob and Billy, exiting the kitchen.

Billy's eyebrows rose. "Ah...they're your kids son. I've done my share of parenting. Good luck." And with that, Billy grabbed a donut and swiveled back out the kitchen.

Jacob growled in annoyance at Jake and his father. This was NOT how he wanted to start his day.

"Look son, I suggest you get the hell out of dodge before your sister makes herself known." Jacob said pointedly.

Jake laughed and spooned a little more cereal into his bowl.

"Oh please Dad! What's she gonna do to me? I'm indestructible!"

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Not when you're finished with me, you're not."

Jake seemed to recede a little after that.

Alix stomped down the stairs in a halfhearted huff.

She swiped the cereal box away from her brother and poured herself a bowl full.

He winced as she balled her hand into a fist.

She seemed to have trouble controlling herself.

"Alix, do you need to go outside?" Jacob asked calmly.

Alix nodded stiffly.

Jacob rose to open the door for her.

Alix darted outside just as her clothes ripped loudly as she changed.

Jacob groaned as he collected her rags.

"Couldn't even wait til she got to the trees..." Jacob mumbled to himself, bending down every once in a while to collect the slowly growing pile.

Alix ran fast and true, her heart not even increasing its steady pace. It was so natural to run. There was nothing unsure about running. Everything made sense, most of the time.

This was not one of those times.

It was a Sunday so Alix did not have to get back home too soon. She ran until she felt slightly fatigued. Her mind was curiously blank as she trudged back home.

Jake was in his wolf form at home, trying to speak to Alix.

_Alix? Will you please speak to me?_

_..._

_Al?_

_..._

_-sigh-_

Alix arrived at home, thoroughly tired, around midnight.

She passed out, still in wolf form, at the front door. She was too tired to change back. She faintly hoped that no one would find her other than her family. They might become scared and shoot at her. Or worse, call her parents.

Then, they'd have to pretend they were scared.

It was too much trouble really...

_I'm home..._was Alix's last thought as she gratefully drifted into dark, blissful unconsciousness.

_"Alixandra Rae!"_

_Whoosh..._

_Alix shook her head, coughing as the salty sea water invaded her senses, swallowed her..._

_Calling her name..._

_"No. Go 'way... Sleep..." Alix mumbled, her arms weakly trying to wave off the invaders._

_"But we come...to help you..."_

_The voices were beautiful...singing rather than speaking..._

_Ahhhh..._

"Alix! C'mon baby, wake up. You can do it!" Someone pleaded with her from some small part of her conscience.

_"No, stay with us Alixandra. We give you peace..."_

_"Mmhmm, 'k..." Alix slurred as the darkness continued to rise..._

_Nyahh!!_

"Alix, you must awake! PLEASE!" The voice was sobbing, broken tearful sobs. It broke Alix's heart. She wanted to wake up...

_"No, we must NOT give you back!" The voice suddenly changed. They were still beautiful, yet hostile. They no longer comforted her..._

_"Mom..." Alix rasped out._

_"You have no mother!" The voices hissed in harmony...as one..._

_Ahhh..._

_Nyahh!!_

"Oh Jacob! Make her wake up! I don't know what to do...what to do..."

_Mom._

Bella pounded onto Jacob's chest as numerous tears poured silently down her face. _Drip...drop...drip..._

_One...two...three...how many more?_

_Alix felt her face smile. There were five. Yes, five voices..._

"Mom, is she up?"

"No!"

"Alix..."

"My granddaughter..."

_I love you guys..._

_Nyahh!! Up! Up you fool! You are not dead yet! Not while I'm still fighting._

_Ahhh...go away..._

_Alix swatted at the irritating voice. But it was in her head. She succeeded in hitting one of the five voices._

"_**Wah!**_ Alix! Dang, that hurt!"

_Heehe...Jake...her laugh tinkled as clear as a bell. Can you hear meeeeee...?_

"She must be awake somewhere in her subconscience. Or that could be a natural reflex against your voice..." A voice Alix recognised as her dear grandfather's.

_Yet he's old...old...old..._

"So every time she hears me, she wants to slap me?" Jake's voice whined uncharacteristically.

Laughs. Dry chuckles. Not really ... happy.

_Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day...ahh..._

_Nyahhh!!_

"Oh no, what's happening?!" Bella screamed as Alix's body began to shake.

Jacob felt his daughter's forehead. It was cold. Ice cold.

"No." He whispered.

Jacob tried to hold Alix down as the shaking continued relentlessly. Billy closed his eyes tight, held Jake close to him. Bella was in hysterics, shouting for the somebody to do something.

They couldn't take her to a hospital. Not with her heart beating 100 times per second.

But that might not last for long.

"You know what, screw it. Screw the damn treaty. Son, I'm going to call Carlisle." Billy spat out angrily, rolling towards the nearest phone.

Jacob set his teeth hard, arms around Alix as if that was the only thing that could keep him from lashing out in fury.

Bella gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She knew that Jacob would have a hard time seeing her old friend come over to the house. They _were_ natural enemies.

Bella touched Jacob's arm tentatively. "Baby, please calm down. It's for Alix's sake." She whispered into his ear.

Jacob closed his eyes as tears leaked out, landing on Alix's long black hair.

"Ok. OK! I'll do it." Jacob breathed.

Bella chewed on her lip. _**Could he?**_

Carlisle did not take long.

He had run as fast as he could as soon as he received the call. It was only for dire emergencies that the Blacks would EVER call the Cullens for help.

He wished to know what was wrong. Alice was out, hunting with Jasper and Edward. Rosalie had been out in the garage, tinkling with her tools. Esme had offered as much comfort and support as she possibly could supply. She wished to go with him but...Billy had only requested him.

He didn't push it.

He rapped sharply on the door three times. He could smell the tension in the air. And was that...fear?

The door swung open. No one was near to greet him.

He took four long quick strides into the room.

And saw everyone huddled anxiously around a girl.

Carlisle's eyes zeroed in on her face. She looked frail and tremendously tired. She was physically and mentally unsteady. She needed help fast.

"What happened to her?" He asked softly, so as to not frighten anyone further.

No one answered at first.

"She just came in from her run. She collapsed. I d-didn't know what to do...Her thoughts were slurred and meaningless..."

Jake stumbled over his words.

Billy clutched at his grandson, for he knew no words to soothe him.

Carlisle nodded. He slid gently between Bella and Jacob, reaching out to Alix.

Jacob moved back quickly, anxious for Carlisle to help his daughter.

No matter the dislike now.

Carlisle carefully examined Alix's slightly shaking body. He saw that she had just had an attack of some sort. Her heart was straining inside her chest. She felt cold. Colder than Carlisle could imagine. Her blood, while naturally unappealing to him, smelled weak. Her eyes were dilated making her pupils abnormally large.

Was she _**dying**_?

"No. It's not fair. No no no!" Bella angrily repeated. Over and over again, Bella could not be hushed.

Jake had closed his eyes and seemed to be falling into a fretful sleep.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. He longed for sleep...

No. He must focus on the task at hand. He could not let this little girl, the one who favored Bella, die at his watch.

Wait. Bella.

_This must be Bella's daughter and son...Jacob's her husband?_

Carlisle mentally was shaking his head. Oh Edward...that's why he was so down...Of course, what was he to expect? He broke up with her those many years ago.

_**Focus!**_

"Well Carlisle?" Bella asked anxiously. She was the only one who would speak to him.

Carlisle sighed.

"It doesn't look good Bella. But she is extremely stressed and tired. Her mind has shut down to the outside world. She must choose to wake up. It's like she's in a vegetable state."

All hope flew out the window.

"Please stay." Jacob hoarsely pleaded.

Carlisle watched him for a moment, then nodded.

Hope tiptoed back...

Bella's eyes looked at Jacob, lifeless.

Her baby was dying...

An angel going back to heaven?

_She's too young, you know that. _Bella internally argued with the celestial being.

She hoped He would listen to her.

She wasn't particularly religious. They didn't always go to church on Sunday. Today was Monday, 2:45 AM.

Sleep wasn't important at all.

_"I want to go back...ahhhh..."_

Bella jumped. Alix was talking!

Was she?

_"Please, I'm not ready to go home...not yet...I'll accept it...I know...That's...fine..."_

Alix spoke fervently in her 'sleep'.

Bella's hope was coming back quickly.

_Please..._

Alix's body shuddered one last time. They could hear the death rattle in her chest.

And then, Bella saw her die.

Carlisle was immediately alarmed. Werewolves didn't die like this, not new ones anyway!

He whipped his head toward Bella.

"She needs CPR."

Bella's eyes were frightened. Then, something changed in them.

She was determined.

"Move." She said steely to Jacob.

He departed with a strangled sob.

Bella placed her hands onto Alix's chest and pumped.

One...two...three...four...

Then she pinched Alix's nose and breathed the breath of life into her mouth.

One...two...three...

Breathe.

One...two...

Breathe!

One...

Bella started to slam her fist against her daughter's chest.

"C'mon Alix!" Bella sobbed.

Jacob moved her out of the way, a strange look in his eye.

"Let me do it."

He was stronger.

He slammed his fist, hard, into her chest. Forcing her heart to pump the rich blood through her veins again...

_Whoosh..._

_We will meet again..._

_Fair enough..._

Coughing.

"AHHHH!"

Alix sat straight up, her eyes unnaturally wide. Jacob's hand froze above her body.

Alix breathed in and out huge gulps of air...oxygen...life...

And Bella just about suffocated her.

"Oh God! Oh Alix! Oh thank God! Ohhh!" Bella wept into Alix's hair, clutching her close.

Then everyone just about went crazy.

"What the heck was that?! Huh?! You freaked me out! Oi!" Jake was shouting, tears running down his snotty cheeks.

"You're back...you came back..." Billy was whispering, his hand locked around hers, never letting go again.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! You are not running alone ever, ever, ever!" Jacob was scolding her lightly, rocking her and Bella back and forth.

Carlisle closed his eyes. _There is a God._

"I'm...so...glad...to be back...ack...D-dad, I can't breathe..." Alix struggled to get out, her arms still trembling from the near death experience.

After a while, Jacob and Bella let Alix go. She gratefully sucked in a lungful of air.

Jake stared at her, as if not believing she was here.

Alix stared back at her brother. Then she winked. "I'm not going to die, honestly."

That seemed to crack Jake, though his laugh was rather shaky.

"I'm glad you're back, dudette." Jake mumbled as he hugged her tight.

Alix knew that he was elated to have her back. She was too. That was the freakiest thing she had ever experienced.

Was this normal?

Certainly not!

Alix focused her vision on Jacob. "Dad, is this normal for a wolf?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Of course not. This should never happen to anyone, much less a werewolf."

Carlisle rubbed his temples. "I've been going over the facts numerous times and it just seems that you've had your first panic attack times 1 million. Being a werewolf makes things infinitely harder." He said wearily.

"Oh God." Bella moaned, her face still buried in Alix's sweaty hair.

Alix winced as her mother's grip tightened. "Let up a little bit, will ya mom?"

Bella seemed to shake herself out of something before letting up and standing a few inches back.

"Sorry." Bella blushed for the first time in a long time.

"It's...cool." Alix tested out her shoulder. It felt stiff.

Carlisle's eyebrows were slanted into a frown. He stepped in front of Alix and knelt down, finally eye level with her.

"Alix is it? I'm Carlisle, Edward's father? You remember him?"

Alix nodded.

"Good. I'm a doctor. Now, I want to know exactly what you last remember before you passed out."

Alix looked defeated. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. It is imperative that I know exactly what set you off so that it will not happen again. This has been extremely unusual. It's...never happened before..." Carlisle frowned at some unfinished thought.

Alix sighed and took one last glance at her family.

Then she closed her eyes.

And went back.

Dreamed.

Saw.

Lived.

Again.


	5. To Go Back

Alix opened her eyes and saw everything in a new light.

She was in a new place now. Everything seemed normal.

Then she saw the wolf.

It was beautiful, powerful. Pure white, as clean as snow. As it ran, Alix ran with it.

Then she was it.

She was the wolf that was running...away? Towards? Nowhere? Where are you going, wolf?

Are you lost?

Yes. She was lost in her thoughts, dreams, musings...running away, towards, and nowhere. She wanted to run away from this destiny, this fate, that was so intent on catching up to her. It would swallow her whole. Now she felt its tongue licked at her heels. She whined, a sharp high noise, and pushed herself to double the effort.

She growled at herself. Werewolf. Ugh. That bloody name sent cold chills and hot flashes up and down her spine, simultaneously.

And then she saw her place of refuge where she never had to hide. No curious eyes to hide from. Only warm hugs and soft beds to sink into and take hold while the promise, or threat, of another day comes, looming in the darkness. Waiting to turn into day.

Alix saw herself slow down as she neared the house. Her tail was wagging back and forth like an excited puppy. She had never felt so happy before.

And then, as she nudged her way gently through the door into the house, she was pelted with weakness. Tired...so tired...when did she become so? There was no way that she could have worn herself out so easily, not without knowing. But she did and now all she wanted was sleep. Beautiful, fulfilling sleep that so evilly eluded her senses, dancing away from her grasp. She longed to sink into her fluffy covers, to lay her head on that pillow, offer up a mumbled prayer of thanks, and let go. Let go to dream, to live, to sleep...

It seemed to be too good to be true when she blacked out on the open threshold.

Alix opened her eyes.

She sighed, seeing her parents' stricken faces.

"You guys, I think I was close to death back there. There were...voices, spirits I guess. They wanted to take me but when I said no they were angry. I was scared. They said I'd die one day and they would have me again. They said that their angel must come back. I didn't think about that. I just said okay, that was fair. Then, I woke up."

Carlisle's eyes tightened. "It certainly sounds like you were treading death. Doesn't it Bella?"

Bella averted her eyes away from his steady gaze. "Yes, it does." She whispered faintly.

Alix frowned. What were they talking about? Had her mother been close to death also?

"Only, I only heard one voice..."

Jacob took in a sharp breath and exited the room. Bella looked after him sadly.

"He still has trouble dealing with it." Bella said softly as the back door slammed.

Carlisle nodded curtly. "Understandable. But Bella, could this be...hereditary? I mean, the voices..."

Bella shook her head. "No, it couldn't be. That was just my personal moment of weakness. I was scared of abandonment. Alix has a different situation."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Alix demanded.

Bell sighed. "I had a rough time around high school. I had become attached to your...Uncle Edward. He left me and I snapped. Your father helped fix me up. But I had a moment of...weakness, of relapse. I jumped off a cliff. I had learned that if I put myself in a dangerous situation, I could hear Edward's voice. I promise you I wasn't trying to kill myself." Bella rushed on, seeing the shocked looks on Jake's and Alix's faces. "It was simply for recreational purposes and a nice little high of adrenaline. Jacob rescued me and well, I've been with him ever since." Bella looked down at her hands clenched into a double fist. She tried to loosen them and relieve herself of the tension. But she was very tense, like she was expecting something to happen. She shook her head.

"But that's not the same thing you have here, Carlisle. Alix simply was tired and overexerted herself. Plus, she's trying to deal with high school and being a werewolf. It's a hard life." Bella argued.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you're right. But it's surprising that you felt the need to keep this a secret from your children."

Bella opened her mouth to argue but Carlisle held up a hand.

"No, I don't want to hear your reasons for it. No doubt I'll disagree with them." Then he turned to Alix. "Alix, please try to get some rest and plenty of liquids into your system. You'll be whole again in a relatively short time. Just no more late night runs, got it?"

Alix nodded. "Got it."

"I'll make sure she keeps to that promise." Jake piped up from his place next to his sister on the couch.

Alix glared at him. Jake stuck his tongue out at her.

Carlisle smiled, showing his perfect, shiny white teeth. "As long as she doesn't maul you in the process, Jake."

Alix and Bella laughed while Jake frowned.

"Oh, I wouldn't **_dream_** of it." Alix giggled.

Jake rolled his eyes and went upstairs calling out, "Well, since you're so much better I think I'll go SLEEP! Wake me up at two in the morning..." Jake muttered darkly.

Bella inched closer to Alix. She put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "But why Alix? Why did you stay out all day?"

Alix paused.

Then she shrugged. "I guess I was just being a wolf."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok. Just get to bed. Tomorrow, or rather today, **you **have school to go to."

Alix's eyes lit up. It'd been a week and then some since she'd been away from school. She wanted to finally experience high school life.

But what about Wes?

Would she truly be able to stay calm and in control around him?

_Riiiiiiing!_

Alix woke up from her badly needed sleep and jumped out of bed. She ran to her bathroom and scrubbed her face with vigor. Today was the day she'd been waiting for. Today was the day she'd go back to high school, or start it. She had finally mastered the art of controlling her temper and Jacob believed she was ready to go back, or to arrive.

Now she was going to put her skills to the test.

She dressed in record speed and dashed down the stairs with her new strength. She absently ran her fingers through her long black tresses as she entered the kitchen. Her parents were already there.

Alix wrinkled her nose in disgust.

And they were kissing. Looks like Jacob had gotten over this morning. Still...

Gross.

When her parents kissed they really got into it. You could practically feel the heat rolling off of them,

"_HELLO_?" Alix interrupted rudely.

Her parents jumped apart. looking like to naughty children.

Alix snorted and opened the fridge.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking and let me warn you, I don't do babies." Alix muttered darkly.

Bella didn't hear her but Jacob did.

He turned dark red as he muttered back. "Shut up Alix."

Alix emerged from the fridge with orange juice and a smirk. Shutting the door with a _snap!_, Alix turned to face her parents.

"Shut don't go up but my foot will up yours, pup." Alix retorted.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, reliving the memory the last time somebody called him pup.

"You seem to forget who the parent is around here Alixandra." Jacob growled through his teeth.

Alix rolled her eyes behind his back. She knew her father would never punish her. She was daddy's little girl. She just felt especially bitchy today. She was nervous.

"Oh. My bad." Alix responded flatly.

Bella smirked and edged silently towards the stove where a pan of bacon slowly simmered.

"Oh, cut it out you two. Like children you are." Bella scowled as grease popped out of the pan.

Jacob sighed. "Sorry Bells,"

Alix laughed to herself. Her dad was such a softy.

Then Jake tumbled down the stairs.

"Wha fo' breakdast?" Jake mumbled tiredly.

"Bacon, toast, eggs, and juice." Bella answered from the stove.

"Yum," Jake said simply before plopping his butt into a chair and slumping instantly.

Alix swallowed her juice slowly. She really didn't want to get into an altercation right now...

"Thanks Al. Thanks a boatload. I don't think I can move another step." Jake yawned, jaw cracking tremendously.

Alix averted her gaze. "Sorry. You didn't have to stay up though." She said softly.

"Bull. I was worried." Jake said simply.

"That's sweet." Billy's voice rumbled from the hallway.

They all turned to see their grandfather roll himself into the kitchen and settle next to Alix.

"Hey gramps, I was wondering. Can you turn into a werewolf too?" Alix asked.

Billy laughed. "Why would I want to do that for? I couldn't use my legs. And it'd be sure 'nough hard to get around in my old age."

Alix's eyes sparkled as she laughed. "Yeah, I guess that was a stupid questions."

Billy abruptly stopped laughing. His eyes turned very serious.

"The only stupid questions are the ones that are never asked. Never forget that Alix." Billy said sternly.

Alix blinked, confused by her grandfather's sudden attitude change. He left her two steps behind often.

"Um, OK gramps." Alix tried to recover.

Billy smiled and looked up at Bella. "So, what's for..."

Bella sighed and placed the food on the table. "There! The next person who asks me...just eat. Hope it's enough because we're running dangerously low."

The werewolves plus Billy dug in.

"Savages." Bella muttered as she ate her own plate by the stove, avoiding the havoc and chaos they were unleashing.

Alix shot up from the table and danced with her plate on her way to the dishwasher though the tiny kitchen.

"Weee..."Alix sang tonelessly. (A little high...)

"Someone's _happy_." Jake said with heavily implied tones.

Alix considered giving him the finger but decided she was having a great day today. Well, this morning was already down the toilet and flushed into oblivion. She couldn't do anything about that. But she was going to try to keep her slate clean for the rest of the day.

Only problem was she was still freaked out about her abnormal 'dream' and how cold she felt. She'd never felt that cold before. Not even when she was human...

Alix shuddered at the thought. Then she jumped up to clean off her plate. She wouldn't think about it.

Jake narrowed his eyes at his sister. Then he shrugged it off. Alix was always weird. He wouldn't think about it. He was just glad that she was...alive. Was it just yesterday when he was thinking about her funeral? She was so freakin close...

He jumped up and copied his sister and put his plate in the sink. His mind was numb. He picked up his backpack and was about to go out the door.

"Bye Jake." Jacob said.

Bella shook her head furiously. "No! Wait Jake. You're going to take Alix with you. I'm not taking any chances."

Jacob, Alix, and Jake rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Billy just laughed to himself.

"Oh, c'mon Bells." Jacob complained.

"Aw Mom!" Jake and Alix wailed.

Bella frowned at all of them. "Oh, so you want to take the chance that Alix has another heart attack or whatever and dies on the sidewalk?! Or maybe, you just want her to combust into a werewolf again in plain sight?! Do you want to be responsible for the next funeral when you knew you could have prevented it?"

They all winced at the word 'funeral'. It wasn't in their vocabulary. It hurt.

Bella knew that.

Jake sighed and dropped his bag on the floor. "Ok, mom. I'll wait. I can't let my lil sis combust now, can I?" He smiled wryly.

Jacob and Billy just shook their heads and dug into their food again.

Bella let out a shaky breath, tears in the corners of her eyes. She was relieved. Last night, Alix had affected her deeply. She wouldn't let that happen again.

Alix rolled her eyes at her mother's rant. It was nice that she cared, but this was silly. She wasn't going to 'combust' in plain public! As for her 'attack', well, she didn't know what that was about but she would try to stop it from happening again.

Alix went up the stairs to get her bag and came back down to see Jake holding the door open for her.

She raised an eyebrow but otherwise, ignored it as she walked out of the door.

She heard the door close shut and Jake lock it with his house keys. She smiled brightly and started to run towards the bus stop. She heard Jake quietly running behind her. They were both pretty strong and running was like second nature to them. They didn't break a sweat. It felt like walking.

They both stopped a few steps away from the bus stop. Alix, because she didn't want to make a scene. Jake, because he wanted to see if Alix could handle being around...others.

Jake put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Alix swallowed, her bag feeling too heavy and tight on her shoulders. She bit her lip before she answered him.

"I..._feel _okay. I think I'll be able to handle...this."

Jake squeezed her shoulder before he stepped over to his friends.

Alix took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders before following her brother.

Quil was standing by himself, a little ways away from Jake and his friends. Alix glanced at him. He looked up and grinned at her.

Alix walked over and put up a 'I come in peace' sign.

"Is it safe?" Alix stage whispered to him, her eyes mocking.

Quil shook his head before he ruffled Alix's hair. She swatted his hand away, trying to ignore the spark she felt tingling down her back.

"Quil!" Alix complained lightly.

"Hey Al. Missed ya. How ya been holding up?" Quil asked her quietly.

Alix narrowed her eyes. "Whaddya mean, Quil?"

Quil's bright black eyes became angry. "I know what happened to you Alix. I don't know how..."

He shook his head and rubbed his neck, a sure sign he was trying to calm himself down.

"I'm just glad you're alive." He pulled her into a warm, bear hug.

Alix wiggled, trying to get away.

"That's none..of your...business! Who told you?! Argh...get off!"

Quil's eyebrows creased as he let her go.

"Who do you think? Jacob told my dad and my dad told me. Nothing a secret anymore." He seemed to say that last part sadly.

Alix bit her lip, a habit she had adopted from her mom. "Sorry. I...forgot."

Quil sneered at her. "_Sorry_? You _forgot_ who you are?" Then he started to laugh.

Alix stepped back from him quickly only to run into someone from behind.

Alix turned around, apologizing profusely when she saw who she ran into.

Then she let out an indignant yell.

"Argh! Wes! Get away from me!"

Wes had grabbed her arms to steady her and keep her from running away.

"Whoa Alix! Wait a sec!" Wes exclaimed.

Alix bit her lip harder.

"What do you want?" She fired back at him.

Wes flinched as she yelled at him. He let go of her arms to hold her shoulders.

"Hey, c'mon. I'm sorry Alix. I really am. It was wrong of me to do...that. Please don't be mad at me." He gently messaged her shoulders.

Quil growled low in his chest.

Alix was starting to relax. She felt like jello. Wes had amazing hands...

Alix blinked hard. Wait! This was Wes! Her best...well, used-to-be-best friend. She couldn't just drop him because he was acting like a pigheaded boy.

Alix sighed contentedly at her decision.

"Ok, Wes. I forgive you. And thanks for the message. I really missed them..." Alix smiled at him as he smiled back.

Wes rubbed his nose against her neck. Smelling her scent.

"Thank you Ally. You can't really blame me for wanting to be..._more_ than friends, can you?" Wes whispered in her ear.

Alix shuddered. It was a different shudder. She _liked_ it.

"Wes..." She shut her mouth quickly. That sounded like a moan...dammit.

Wes grinned. He heard her.

Quil was clenching his fists that were trembling. His father had warned him of this. If he couldn't control himself...then he couldn't come to school. He didn't want to lose his studies. Plus, his friends were all here...he didn't want to lose that at all.

Wes trailed his fingers down Alix's arms, to her hands and linked them.

Alix felt like her skin was on fire.

She felt...like a werewolf.

Quil growled furiously and reluctantly ran into the woods, leaving his bag in the dust.

Alix's eyes flashed opened as she heard Quil departing.

"Quil!" Alix breathed.

Wes frowned as he turned.

"Wasn't he...?"

Alix ripped her hands out of his as she followed Quil into the woods.

"Alix! What're you doing?" Wes yelled after her.

Alix turned slightly to answer him. "I'm going to try to bring him back!"

Jake stopped laughing with his friends when he heard Alix's voice yelling. He turned around to see Wes staring hard into the woods.

Jake was at Wes' side in a second.

"Where is Alix?" Jake growled at him.

Wes blinked at Jake's tone.

"Dude, I didn't do anything! I swear! Quil just took off running into the woods and Alix ran after him to bring him back. I have no idea what's going on Jake!" Wes held up his hands.

Jake shook his head, trying to keep the flames that were licking across his skin back. He couldn't change yet.

"Thanks Wes. Now they're both in trouble." Jake said flatly as he took off into the forest.

Wes shook his head. The Blacks were a strange family, he thought. Then he smiled to himself as he thought of Alix Black. That one was special. He'd keep a close eye on her. It helped that he also had a crush on her, just like she had on him.

He walked back to his other friends right by the bus stop sign. He'd just wait for her. She would eventually come back to him. He wasn't going to let her go.


	6. To Learn

Alix was running through the woods like she was swimming through water. It was so easy now! Before, she had hated to run so much.

She heard Quil shed his clothes quickly before he changed into a werewolf. She saw his shirt a few feet away from her. She was glad he had left a path for her to follow. This made her think that he _wanted_ her to follow and find him.

Alix took a really deep breath through her nose and relaxed as much as she could while she ran. She could feel her body shaking dangerously as it fought to stay a solid shape. But the need to change was to great. The werewolf inside her was fighting, straining, to burst out of this flimsy skin. Alix welcomed the feeling. _Come on_, she thought gently. _It's time to be a wolf. _Alix closed her eyes and a bright, red haze washed over them. She could feel the heat radiating intensely from her skin. It was almost unbearable, _almost_. She heard an unnatural _RIP!_ come from somewhere unknown on her body.

And then, when she opened her eyes, she was a werewolf.

_Yes! _She thought happily. Then she frowned.

Her clothes were loosely hanging from her fur in shreds.

She shook them off impatiently and quickly took advantage of her sudden surge of strength and power. She urged herself to run a little faster to catch up with Quil. She had caught a sniff of his scent earlier so he couldn't have been far. The scent was fresh. He had just passed by here.

_Quil, why? Why did you run? And why am I suddenly responsible to clean up after your actions? I mean, c'mon man! This is high school! I thought we all got over tantrums in kindergarten!_ Alix furiously thought.

Then she heard, felt really, another presence pursuing her.

_Then _she heard it.

_Alix, what the hell are you doing? I swear...if dad finds out about this, we're both dead! Idiot! What are you chasing after? _Her brother shouted at her in her head using their 'wolfy' mind connections.

Alix sighed. _Sorry bro. But Quil just took off and I can't let him run away. He needs to go to school too. Plus, isn't the pack suppose to look out for each other?_

_Look sis, this isn't your problem. Quil felt that he couldn't handle it, so he ran. Problem solved. Now change your ass back so we can catch the damn bus and go to school!_

_Quil?_ Alix gently prodded with her mind. _Quil, please talk to me or whatever it is we do. Please? It's Alix. Tell me what's wrong._

_Get the fuck out of here, Alix. _Quil angrily lashed out at her.

Alix stopped in her tracks, blinking furiously.

_W-what? _She croaked.

Quil snickered meanly. _Yeah. Go on. GET._

_But Quil, why? Why are you running away? It's just school. _

_It's none of your business. So GO!_

_Quil..._

_Alix, it's time to go. _Jake said softly. Then his awareness was gone. He'd changed back. She knew he was waiting for her.

Her time was up.

_Ok, fine Quil Anthony Atearea! Just...fine! I'm going! _She hurled at him as hard as she could. She was almost crying. But she didn't cry. She never cried.

She wouldn't dare break that habit now over some flimsy excuse.

_Quil made me cry!_Yeah, that was going to go over well. If she was going to cry over something, it was going to be important and worth her time and tears. Quil wasn't.

She must have been taking too long because she felt her brother's presence again. He had changed back into a wolf.

_Al? C'mon or else the bus'll miss us._

_Okay Jake. I'm gonna change back. But um, I need some clothes first. _Alix was sure that, had she been human, she would have been blushing ferociously.

Jake blinked as if clothes were the last thing on his mind. _Oh, right. Well, I got you some clothes. A t-shirt and jeans or something, I think. Dad made me pack your clothes. He was so sure that you'd change in a seconds notice._

_Ok, well go get your bag and toss 'em to me._

_'Kay. Stay here._

He changed back into his regular form, all of the fur disappearing from his body leaving smooth skin in its place.

Alix heard Jake jerkily slide on his clothes that he'd tied to his leg. She heard him run away a few paces back, getting his bag.

Jake sprinted back into view, his bag tightly in his bag.

"Just so you know, you're going to be getting a lot of weird looks when you get back." Jake busted out laughing.

Alix growled at him before snatching up the bag with her teeth and turning away to change.

A few seconds later, she emerged as a fully clad normal teenage girl. Alix shook her head at her smiling brother.

"I don't even want to know what you did." She stated, her hand held out, offering the now empty bag back to her brother.

Jake shrugged, taking the bag and putting it on his shoulders. He turned around and ran back towards the clearing where the bus stop was.

Alix silently followed. She was a little unnerved at how quietly and gracefully she moved now. She had been so loud before the transformation. Usually her breathing would be heavy and her cheeks flushed. Now, she felt as if she were taking a brisk walk. It didn't make her break out into a sweat at all.

Finally, the endless forest ended (lol) and she and Jake emerged from the wood. The bus had just arrived and people were just beginning to get on. Alix saw Wes standing a little off to the side, waving happily at her.

She grimaced slightly before waving back.

She knew who she was sitting next to...

Wes trotted over to her, his headphones bouncing against his chest.

"Alix! There you are!" Wes exclaimed breathlessly.

Alix winced. The fact that he was breathless from running such a sort distance reminded her how much weaker he was than her.

No. She couldn't think that way. She was just like him a short while ago. She couldn't start to judge now when he had once been stronger than her.

"Hey Wes." She bent down to pick up her backpack that she had thrown carelessly on the ground before she ran away to change.

Wes' forehead crinkled. "What happened? Where's Quil?"

Alix searched his eyes and found nothing but curiosity. She couldn't tell him the truth though. He'd freak out and call her committed.

"Um, it seems that Quil forgot something for school at home. He had to run back to beat the bus but it looks like he'll be late. That sucks too."

Wes laughed. He reached out and wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger. He stepped closer to her so he could whisper in her ear.

"Well, I'm glad you made it back." He said huskily.

Alix could feel his warm breath caress her face. She felt her face heat up, definitely red. She was so embarrassed that her breathing started up faster.

"Um, W-wes?" She inwardly cursed her wobbly voice. "What are you doing?"

She could feel his chest rumble with his deep laughter. He gently rubbed his nose against her cheek to her lips and back.

"Mmmm. You smell heavenly." Wes whispered.

Alix let out a shaky breath. "OK, Wes. We need to get on the bus."

Wes didn't say anything. He lightly traced down her arm with his fingers. Pricks of ice followed in their wake. It felt so good on her hot skin.

His hand moved down her arm to her hand. He took it and led her to the bus. Her knees shook slightly but she knew that she wasn't changing. Her nerves were shaken up. Her heart was beating loudly. She was sure he could hear it.

Wes just smirked to himself, feeling her pulse accelerate in her wrist. His dad was a doctor and had taught him some things.

Wes led his new captive prisoner to the back of the bus where usually no one sat because of the bumps they got on the ride over.

Alix swallowed thickly as she sat down next to Wes. She was on the inside seat. She could feel the piercing eyes watching them. Then the driver barked for them to all sit down and shut up. Everyone sat but the sound didn't quiet down. That never happened. But you can't blame the guy for trying.

Wes continued to play with her the loose strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail. She felt herself blush again at the contact.

"Wes..."

"Hmm?"

"I-I think you should stop."

"Stop?" Wes questioned softly. He ran his fingers across her vibrant blushing cheekbones.

Alix swallowed again. Her throat was parched.

"Yes. Wes, stop it. We're just friends and you know that. So quit it dude." Alix told him in a stronger voice though her stomach was full of butterflies.

Wes sighed, his breath caressing her face once more. Then he leaned back away from her.

Alix let out a small sigh of her own.

She turned her head to watch the passing scenery. It wasn't too interesting. Just a bunch of houses here, shrubs there.

She really wanted to see the beach that brightened La Push. The rushing sound of the waves soothed her. When her father was training her, they would sometimes run along the strip of beach for hours. Sometimes she would run over in her human form and just stare at the water. She loved how the sun hit the water just so, making it sparkle. It relaxed her intensely, just thinking about it.

She was barely aware of Wes who was staring at the back of her head intently trying to figure her out.

Then the La Push high school came up and the bus stopped.

It sputtered and creaked as the students exited excitedly for another day of high school.

Alix smiled to herself and followed Wes off the bus. He didn't take her hand again.

She entered the school building and looked at her schedule. First class was English in room 521 with Ms. Young. She giggled at the name.

Wes caught her arm and spun her around to face him. Alix frowned.

"What Wes?" She asked, anxious to scope out her new locker before the bell rang.

Wes cleared his throat, a nervous habit he'd picked up a long time ago.

"Alix, what's your first class?"

Alix narrowed her eyes before she told him.

"English 2 honors. 521."

Wes' eyes brightened. "Me too! I'll walk you over."

Alix shrugged. It was a small school. "OK, sure. But I wanna check out my locker first and unload some of these books." She gestured at her bag.

Wes nodded. "Oh, ok. I'll come with you." He flashed a hesitant smile at her. She smiled back.

"Cool."

Alix began walking towards her locker which was in back hall. That was perfect because she could get to her locker after every class. Back hall was connected to all the other halls. She was glad to be so lucky.

"Oh your locker's here? Mine is two down to your left, Al!" Wes told her as he grinned.

What was that about being lucky? Ha.

"Oh." Was all she said. She absently wondered what Quil was doing right now; whether he was still running or at home.

Probably still running. Alix remembered how great it felt to run as fast as you could without worrying about anything.

Alix faintly smiled as she imagined the wind blowing through her hair. Wes thought she was smiling at him. Perfect.

He traced his thumb around her cheek. Alix blinked and flinched away from him, torn from her daydream.

"Oh. Dreaming?" Wes finally caught on.

Alix nodded. "Um, yeah. Let's get to class."

Wes held out his hand which Alix ignored. She was not his girlfriend, just his friend. But she knew Wes wanted more, so much more. She didn't. Or rather, she wasn't ready for that just yet. She'd rather be friends with Wes so that it wouldn't feel all awkward; more awkward than it already was.

Wes held open the door to the classroom for her and she gave him a tiny smile in appreciation. She didn't want too encourage him_ too_ much.

Alix looked around for an empty desk. Most of the rows were filled up. The bell was about to ring.

Finally, she saw two open seats near the back of the room. Without a second thought, she dove straight for them. As soon as her butt hit the chair, she wanted to get up. This was the _back_ of the room. And she was with Wes. Oh no.

Wes just grinned as he sat next to her, blocking her in.

Shit.

"Nice choice Al," Wes told her, playing with her hair again.

"ALIXANDRA!! OMG, IS THAT YOU?!" screeched a high pitched voice.

Alix winced as she turned around.

"Yeah, erm...hi Liza."

Liza Jackson was one of Alix's 'groupies'. Now, she had no idea why she had groupies. Mostly it was because her father was so popular. That was about it though. There was nothing publicly special about Alix, or so she thought.

"Hey Liza," Wes said slowly, frustrated that his time with Alix was interrupted.

Liza batted her eyelashes at him. Alix could've sworn they were fake.

"Hi Wes..." Liza purred, drawing out his name for as long as possible.

Alix wanted to bust up laughing. Liza was so out of her league. But Alix wasn't jealous. She _knew_ she didn't like Wes like that.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna let you two lovebirds catch up. I know a day is extremely hard for you to bear alone, Liza." Alix tried not to laugh as Liza's eyes brightened at the word 'love'.

Alix nudged Wes' knee and he had no choice but to let her out.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked desparately.

Alix smiled brightly. "I'm giving Liza a chance to sit next to her boyfriend. I'll go somewhere else so I won't disturb you."

"Disturb...?" Wes muttered, confused.

Liza squealed and practically hopped onto Wes' lap. She actually believed that Wes liked her at all.

Alix shuffled away as quickly as she could with her bag in her hands before Wes could call her back.

And she bumped into somebody. Hard.

"Ouch!" Alix mumbled as a random book squashed her toe.

"Sorry!" The person immediately apologized.

Alix froze.

"Quil?"

The guy looked down at her, his expression blank.

"Oh. Hi Alix."

Alix blinked furiously. "Quil? What...what happened to you? Why'd you run away?"

Quil shrugged as he stuffed her books back into the bag for her.

"No reason."

Alix snorted as she bent down to help him. He handed her the full bag.

"Really. So, why didn't you come back when I called you. I chased after you, Quil!"

Quil sighed, becoming impatient.

"Look Alix, I really don't have time to discuss this right now. Class is about to start and I'm going to need to pay attention."

Ouch.

"Ok, so no talking. I can handle that." Alix stated stubbornly.

Quil shook his head as he went to take a seat. Alix followed him finding a seat next to him. She quickly hung her bag across the back of the seat and sat down with a triumphant look on her face. Quil just smirked.

Alix took out her notebook and pen and ripped out a piece of paper. Quil quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

'OK, so why did you run away? Please talk to me.' :She wrote.

Alix pushed the paper towards Quil. He took it and without looking, balled it up and threw it on the floor.

Alix's mouth dropped.

Quil _was_ set on ignoring her today. He had never done that. He always listened to her. Alix guessed she was just spoiled from the attention.

_What is going on with you? _Alix thought as she studied Quil's face. It gave nothing away regarding what he was thinking. Usually, she was able to read that face easily and without a doubt. He was hiding something from her.

He had _never_ done that before. There were no secrets between them.

Oh well. That would change soon. Once he was a werewolf, all of his thoughts would be laid out for her to see.

Alix leaned back in her chair contentedly as the bell rang and the teacher rushed into the classroom apologizing profusely.

When English was over, Alix shot out the door to get to her next class before Wes caught up to her.

Quil had ignored her the whole time, not glancing her way once. He had never done that before, not even when he was mad with her. He was hiding something from her as best as he could.

She would find out soon.

Jake was standing outside her class, waiting for her.

"Hey Alix, how was your first class?" Jake asked her coolly.

Alix sighed. She knew he was checking up on her to make sure she didn't accidently change in a room full of kids.

"It was alright. I'm in honors this year. Sweet huh? Dad'd be so proud." Alix bragged. She knew Jake had never been in any honor classes.

Jake nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, it is."

"So, did you see the big purple snowman outside this morning?" Alix asked with a straight face.

Jake nodded. "Of course."

Alix busted out laughing. Jake jumped slightly from her outburst.

"W-what?" Jake frowned at his mad giggling sister.

"You have no idea what I said!" She exclaimed, still laughing, tears running down her cheeks.

Jake rolled his eyes. "OK, so sue me. Hey, did you see Quil anywhere? I'm suppose to look after Quil also."

Alix grimaced at his name, wiping away the tears. "Yeah, he's in my class. He should be coming out soon."

Jake nodded at her and she left quickly to hide out in her Biology class. It was a regular class so she knew Wes wouldn't be staring at her there. Yeah, in English he totally ignored Liza and stared at Alix for the entire time. Alix even stuck up her middle finger at him and he didn't blink. Something was seriously wrong with him, being so smitten with her when she clearly showed him she had no feelings like that for him.

"You suck Wes." Alix muttered darkly as she ran her hands through her sad ponytail. She ripped out the rubber band and put it between her teeth as she gathered her hair up so she could retie it. She finished styling her hair and sighed. She wished she had let her mom do her hair. Alix couldn't do hair for nothing. Her mom was way better at stuff like this, though she didn't necessarily like it either.

Alix pushed open the Biology door and stepped in. Her face lit up as she recognized a few kids from her middle school who she actually liked.

"Hey Alix! Good to see you again! I hope you're feeling better?" Cassie smiled and waved at her.

"'Sup Cass? Yeah, I'm perfect." Alix slid in the seat next to her, dropping her bag on the floor. Cassie was one of her favorite friends. She was athletic and full of energy like Alix. Plus, it was nice talking to her. She didn't try to pry or gossip like other girls usually did. Cassie had stringy red hair that never wanted to be trained. She had freckles all over her face making her skin seem a shade darker than it really was. The spots even spread to her arms like some rampant disease.

Cassie's bright green eyes sparkled as she explained in detail what had happened at the sports camp she had gone to over the summer. Alix sighed inwardly. She was suppose to go with Cassie but there had been a 'wolfy' event that she just couldn't miss. Even though this was before she had undergone her own transformation, her dad had made her go to learn some 'history' about the werewolves. But she had already heard all the legends that she had never believed in before.

"So Alix, scope out any cute boys lately?" Cassie teased, distracting her.

Alix smiled at her, relieved. "Well, I haven't seen much yet. But I'll let you know."

Cassie rose an eyebrow, making a face. "Really. What about Wes? He seems to be into you."

"Unfortunately. I really don't like him in that way. Yet he's persistent. I'm going to have to break his bubble fast."

Cassie giggled. "That should be loads of fun! Count me in. I'll make sure that Wes gets the message. After all, who knows you better than your friends?"

Alix nodded. "Deal."

The teacher chose that moment to make himself known. He cleared his throat as he walked into the classroom. He seemed to be a no nonsense type of guy. Alix could tell they were going to get along well.

After biology, she went to Spanish then Religion. Both classes were uneventful. Now it was time for lunch and she was starved. The complicated thing about lunch was what food can you trust to eat and who are you going to sit with?

Both were problems that could not be avoided. Both were more complicated than they really need be.

Luckily, Alix had bought her lunch solving one dilemma. She assumed she would sit with Cassie if she saw her.

She entered the lunchroom and saw no sign of Cassie. She sighed. Figures.

She walked along the front of the room until she spotted Quil with some of his friends. She decided to take a huge chance and sit with him.

As she approached the table, a few familiar faces looked up.

"'Ello! Mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure Alley! We missed you. Glad that you're feeling better." Derek smiled at her.

Alix smiled back and sat down next to Quil. He made no sign that he noticed her. He continued to chew his apple calmly.

"Well, I'm feeling loads better. That stupid virus got the best of me. But it won't happen again." Alix said, glancing at Quil.

The boys grunted and continued to eat their lunches.

"Hey Quil, you can't ignore me forever you know. I'm hell bent on this and I will make you talk to me." Alix mumbled out of the corner of her mouth.

Quil just finished his apple and got started on his chips.

Alix sighed and dejectedly unwrapped her sandwich. Being patient was not one of her famous traits. But she was going to try. Quil was a dear friend to her. She had no idea why he was acting like this. She would figure it out soon.

And then her day got a whole lot worse.

It started off with the lunchroom door opening again. At first, Alix paid no mind to it until Quil stiffened besides her. Alix looked up.

Wes was smiling at her, charming as could be.

Shit.

Alix cleared her throat. "Yes, Wes?"

Wes laughed. "I've been looking all over for you, Al."

"Stalker." Phillip muttered from Quil's other side.

Wes frowned slightly. "So Alix, would you join me for lunch."

"No." Alix said simply.

Wes' ears burned red, his unique way of blushing. "Ok fine then. Hang out with Quil and his crew. Oh and by the by Quil, I really don't like you anymore."

Quil gave him a thumbs up on one hand and stuck up his middle finger on the other.

Wes turned away and stalked off to another part of the room.

Alix busted out laughing with the others.

"Good one on ya, mate!" Greg patted Quil's back.

Jared was practically crying with glee. Paul frowned angrily at Wes' retreating back, muttering darkly under his breath.

"No Paul. It's cool, ok." Quil said quietly.

Alix blinked as Paul nodded. Quil had said it so lowly she could barely hear. Paul was on the other side of the table! So he must be...

"No! Don't tell me he's one too?" Alix gasped.

Quil groaned. "Shut up Alix."

"Not until you tell me I'm wrong!"

Quil shook his head. "It's none of your business."

Alix turned to Paul. "When did you change?"

Paul wrinkled his nose. "A year before you did, Alix. It was slightly mortifying, being changed so early. Remember how I couldn't make graduation? I was still recovering."

Alix looked at everyone else. "And the rest of you?"

They just mumbled and looked away from her.

"Well, how come I'm the last to know?"

"You were the last to change. We thought the last female would be Leah but those damned legends never quit." Quil sighed and raked a hand through his thick black hair tiredly.

"But you..."

"I was changed months before. The effects still got to me and I was weak." Quil answered her reluctantly.

Alix groaned. This world was full of secrets, she knew. But when your friends start to lie to you...God help you.

"Alix, I'm sorry for not telling you but..."

Alix held her hand up.

"Shut up." She said simply.

She stood and walked away, ignoring Quil's bewildered and hurt stare.

She dumped her lunch tray and stormed out of the cafeteria.

She was pissed.

The bell rang and Alix sprinted to her next class, fighting the violent shudders threatening to overtake her body. No. She wasn't changing today, she would finish the school day dutifully and get home to demand for some much needed answers.

"Dad..." Alix growled as she punched the classroom door out of her way.


	7. To Make Mistakes

**Disclaimer**: _All of Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Thanks. Also, I'm trying, **TRYING**, to not make Jacob Sr. the bad guy. I'm more Team Edward right now but I'm not going to destroy Jacob's 'sunny' interior. Promise. I really do love Jake. What's not to like? Plus...(**BD spoiler**) he _is_ a part of the family now._

* * *

After Alix had gotten over her mild shock, she became angry. She expected the guys to be so stupid over this but she had thought her dad would've had the heart to tell her that the others had changed. She had grown up around werewolf business all her life.

"Dad is so in trouble." Alix muttered again for what felt like the thousandth time to Jake.

Jake sighed as they walked towards their house. Alix had become incredibly irritable as of late. _Just because daddy's little girl didn't get what she wanted_, Jake thought, annoyed.

Alix slammed open the door, her school day forgotten.

Bella jumped from her seat on the couch.

"Alix! How many times...? What's wrong with you?" Bella exclaimed when she saw Alix's hands tremble.

Jake took hold of Alix's arm. "I've got it mom."

He turned Alix around to face him, gently prying her fingers off the door which was beginning to splinter.

"Al? Cool it. Now. Or else dad's gonna blow up in your face for ruining the door." Jake ordered her.

Alix narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She hissed.

She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. She knew that her dad wasn't here yet. He was out having 'fun' at work. She'd just wait for him. Angrily.

Downstairs, Bella was talking to her son worriedly.

"What's wrong with her Jake?" She asked him.

Jake shook his head. "Nothing mom. She's just pissed that no one told her about the other werewolves."

Bella sighed. "Of course. I _told_ him it was a bad idea to leave her in the dark. Blacks are notoriously famous for their temper." She smirked.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, he so should have listened to you mom. Now he'll really get it when he gets home."

Bella shrugged. "I guess so."

Jake stopped laughing. He stared at his mom incredulously. "No way. I mean, you're not going to warn the big guy? You'll just let him have it? What gives mom? Did he do something?"

Bella shook her head, sitting back down on the sofa and picking up her book. "No. But he has to learn from his mistakes the hard way. Plus, Alix can't really hurt Jacob. Neither can you. He'll just see what happens when he doesn't listen to me."

Jake shook his head at his mom. "Wow." Women.

Just then, Jacob Black decided to make an unhealthy appearance.

He punched the door out of his way and yelled a hearty, "I'm home honey!"

Jake dragged his hand down his face. He really didn't want to witness his dad's death today. Or any other day for that matter.

"Dad, you should leave for the sake of your health." Jake muttered to his father.

Jacob tilted his head towards his son. "What? Huh? My health?"

"**DAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAADDDDDD!**"

Jake jerked his thumb up towards the shaking stairs.

"That's why."

Jacob turned to his smirking wife who had her arms crossed.

"What is _that_?" Jacob blinked at her.

Bella smiled. "_That_ is **your** daughter."

"M-my...?" Jacob stuttered, fully realizing now what was awaiting for him upstairs. He had encountered his wild child's wrath before. He still had the screams replaying over and over again in his head, barely fading away.

"Dad, under pain of death, please don't go up there." Jake begged him desperately.

Jacob shook his head and squared his shoulders.

"No son. It's time to face the music. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Fight the power. Defy the man. This town ain't big enough..."

"_DAD_!"

"_**JACOB**_!"

"**_DAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAADDDDDD_**!"

All three of them winced as they listened to Alix's angered yell.

"Jacob, please stop stalling. It's really not helping your case...or our ears." Bella lightly nudged him towards the stairs.

"But I don't wanna!!" Jacob wailed, despite his strong and rough appearance. "She'll kill me!"

"Oh well! C'mon, what happened to that big man of steel that I fell in love with?" Bella pured in her husband's ear.

Jacob straightened almost instantaneously, just as Bella predicted.

"You're right Bells." He said, now confident.

He puckered his lips.

"A kiss g-goodbye?" Big baby.

Bella giggled. "Well, alright."

Jake pretended to puke as his parents kissed.

Bella pulled back and caressed Jacob's face.

"Love you." She said softly.

Jacob closed his eyes at her comforting touch. "Love you more."

And with a sigh, Jacob launched himself up the stairs towards his doom...fate...uh, daughter.

Alix was pacing furiously back and forth in her room, fighting the urge to change into her wolf form.

It was _so_ not easy being a werewolf. **Especially** when you were mad.

And a teenage girl.

"Why me?" Alix whispered, covering her eyes with her clenched fists. She plopped on the bed, looking like the picture of despair.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Argh. C'mon in." Alix said, her voice now hoarse.

The door edged open slightly as Jacob poked his head through. He looked scared like Alix might throw something at him.

"Um, you rang?" Jacob said with a weak smile, going for humor to lighten the situation.

Alix just groaned again.

Jacob frowned slightly, now taking a step into the room. He sat on the edge of his daughter's bed, taking in his surroundings.

He smiled a little, seeing how Alix room had changed and matured just like her. Instead of the pink wallpaper with daisies, cream colored walls striped elegantly with a coffee colored brown adorned the walls. The baby crib was long gone and buried and in its place was the queen size bed with gold sheets and dark brown pillows. There was only a couple of dolls and stuffed animals in sight. Posters of popular singers and boy bands littered her walls. A cork board in the corner of her room was filled with pictures and spelling bee ribbons of the past.

Jacob sighed. Where had the years gone?

He looked up and stared at his daughter.

_That's where_.

He smiled and pulled on one of Alix's arms covering her face.

"Hey you. What's wrong?" Jacob grinned at her.

Alix opened one eye and promptly rolled over.

"No smiling. I'm still mad at you." Alix muttered.

Jacob bounced slightly on the bed. "What did I do honey?"

Alix sighed. "Dad. You know what I found out today?"

Jacob stiffened. He knew.

"Oh come on. Why is everyone against me today?" Jacob moaned.

Alix sat up quickly with a huff. "So you know. Explain Dad."

Jacob stared at the patterns on her bedspread. He sighed and looked at the ceiling for a minute before looking back at the covers.

"Um...I take it you talked to Quil...?" He said awkwardly.

"For the last time." Alix mumbled.

Jacob looked surprised. "Why Al?"

Then his face darkened and he started to shake.

"Dad?" Alix stood up, alarmed.

"Did he do anything to you?" Jacob growled angrily.

Alix started to laugh, understanding her dad's reaction.

"Oh, you mean besides run away from me and refuse to talk to me? Then no dad. He hasn't done anything wrong to me." Alix said tonelessly.

Jacob had stopped shaking a long time ago and was now staring at his daughter incredulously.

"Alix?"

Alix looked over at him with a blank face that scared Jacob more than before.

"Alix..." Jacob murmured and leaned over to take her in his arms.

Alix shut her eyes tight willing the tears not to leak out.

"Quil just won't talk to me anymore. And it was so weird." Alix blubbered. "At the bus stop he ran away and wouldn't come back when I talked to him. He's so...distant! I don't get it daddy..."

Jacob rocked her back and forth crooning. "Alix, Alix, Alix...it's going to be okay."

Alix buried her head into his shoulder. Tears soaked through his shirt. This was turning out the complete opposite way Jacob had expected. He was prepared for a screaming, yelling red-faced Alix. Now, although she was red-faced, she wasn't screaming but crying. He hated to see tears from anyone in his family. He was suppose to protect them from everything. Tears just made him feel like he had failed at that.

There was a knock on the door. Jacob turned, still stroking Alix's hair comfortingly.

Bella's eyes tightened as she tasted the atmosphere.

"Boy troubles. My job. Get. Out."

Jacob felt himself being shoved backwards out the door. He steadied himself just as the door slammed shut in his surprised face.

He heard quiet voices and a few sobs on the other side of the door but they were careful to be quiet enough so he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Jacob sighed and looked down at his shirt.

It was drenched.

He winced as a cold breeze floated in through the open windows.

He'd have to change soon and wait for Bella to finish talking to their daughter.

He smirked. He couldn't believe that his little Bella had actually stepped up and kicked him out of the room. It was so unlike her. Walking away, he decided that he liked it. It was fun to shake things up now and then.

Inside Alix's room, Alix was seriously confused.

She loved that her mom had stepped up and taken reign and all...but it wasn't her arms that she wanted tight around her. That part confused her the most. But she also wanted to be alone. There was no way to make sense of the two conflicting emotions.

"Al, why are you so upset about Quil anyway?" Bella asked, breaking through Alix's thoughts.

Alix scrunched up her face in a disgusted manner and answered, "Who said I was upset about Quil? I don't care about him."

Bella rolled her eyes. "And you're crying because...?"

Sniffing, Alix sat up and sighed. "Mo-om! I'm just not sure what I'm feeling now. Quil's been my best friend since forever but ever since I've been the new 'wolf girl', he's treated me wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Just different, is all. He hasn't hurt me in that sense." Alix sighed.

Bella shook her head slowly, clearly in a different world. Or time...

Alix stared at her mom for a few seconds before giving up and turning away.

_Why was she so spacey all the time? _Alix wondered.

Alix cleared her throat, making her mother jump, and smiled.

"Thanks, mom, for this great pep talk." She tried not to inject that bit of sarcasm even though she badly wanted to.

Bella blushed badly, looking embarrassed. "Oh! Of course."

Alix rolled her eyes as her mother stood unsteadily and quietly made her way back downstairs.

"Yes, I understand mom. It'll get better in time." Alix said under her breath, scowling. Those were pieces of advice that she would have expected her mother to say. Instead, she zones out while her daughter is bawling over some guy.

"Ugh!" Alix growled, throwing herself into a plush pillow. There was no way to express her anger, her sadness, her...complete misunderstanding of her most basic emotions!

Unless...

Alix was up and on her feet before she had any time to think through it.

"JAKE!! JACOB BLACK!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alix yelled, her feet lightly but surely padding on the hardwood floors.

Jacob (Sr.) broke out of the confines of his and Bella's bedroom into Alix's path.

_**CRASH!**_

"_Ooof_!" Alix was propelled into the air immediately and clonked her head on the floor thanks to Jacob's indestructible (nearly) abdomen.

And Jacob just stood there about to crack up as usual.

"Da-ad! That's not funny!" Alix protested and rubbed her head. It was bruised. She may be a werewolf but she wasn't _that _indestructible.

"Ah, you'll live. Werewolves heal quickly, Al." Jacob shrugged off her incessant whining.

He reached out and tugged her up off the floor, laughing as she stumbled.

Alix tried to resist but grinned nevertheless.

"So, what did ya want me for?"

Alix frowned. "No, I don't need you."

Jacob winced. He had to admit, that _hurt_.

As if realizing her mistake, Alix backtracked.

"I mean, I was calling Jake junior, not senior. Sorry dad." Among other things.

Jacob blinked.

"Oh."

Alix patted her dad's abnormally muscular shoulder and breezed past him.

He was so oblivious to a girl's needs.

Anyway...

"Jake!! Jake Black junior! Where are you bro?" Alix started to shout again.

Downstairs, Jake perked up and looked towards the stairs. What did Alix want?

"Yeah, Al?" Jake said in a normal tone, knowing that Alix would hear him.

Alix grinned. Oh. Super hearing. Right.

_How come I didn't remember that?_

"Well, Jake, are you up for a little adventure?" Alix said casually, leaning over the banister.

Jake looked up and eyed his sister.

"With you?"

Alix smiled angelically.

"Always."

Alix danced gracefully, a first for her, down the stairs and flitted out the door. Jake shook his head and shot out after her.

As soon as they were both out the door, Alix morphed into her other, newer form. Jake followed her lead.

_So you plan on enlightening me? Why are we out here?_

_Mmm...I just wanted to breathe a little. As a wolf, I don't feel emotions as intensely as a human does. Am I right?_

_Yeah...so?_

_So how would you take it if I stayed a wolf for...well, ever._

-Snort- _Yeah, sure. You go ahead and run that past mom and see what she thinks. And dad._

_You know dad would think it'd be cool._

_And mom?_

_Eh...I was thinking you'd tell her while I ran across the country._

_Not even in your dreams girl._

_I thought it was something like that. So much for sibling support. Guess I'll ask Quil then._

_Ha! Quil? He'd be worse than mom. You know that boy likes you Al._

_Wha?_

_Yeah. I even noticed. And that's weird._

_Whatever._

_You go think it over. Tell me when you've decided. I'm going back home. I love being human more than wolf so...buh bye._

_You suck._

Jake had winked out by then so her last reply came echoing back to her.

She felt like a bum.

Too many mistakes she'd made that would last a lifetime.

Then she made her decision.

_I'll stay...for now. For Jake, Dad, mom..._

_...for Quil._

_Quil..._


	8. To Stay Where You Belong

**A/N (semi-important, not really anything TOO big but just me rambling to get to 3320 words)**: OK, so I'm sorry this is taking really long...but I have school you know! And extra...SO! I'm trying to provide ya'll with the stories as fast as I can. Thank you thank you for those who have reviewed and will review in the near future. Let me know if you definitely like where this is going...or...or not. (boo.) I'd love to wrap up this story near 20 something or more chapters. I wonder if I can do it. :-) Anyways...

* * *

**Alix POV**

The music was playing quite loudly in my ears. Pounding through my head, successfully scrambling my mind, shaking my brain, reaching my heart through the spinal cord thingie, and finally piercing into my very soul.

_"Heeeyyyyy...aaaaahhhhh...ta ta ta totally duuu-uuuude!_

_Party like a rock...Party like a rock STA-H!"_

So I was listening to my old as dirt CD player (all because my dad wasn't cool enough to give in and buy me a dang iPod already!). Things are flying through my mind these days. My decision to stay here definitely affected my mood. Therefore, I liked to retreat into the partly cool recesses in my room although my body heat flicked fire at the chilly air around me. I was still pondering why I didn't sweat from my own heat. I felt as comfortable as a normal person would be with normal body temp. I planned on asking my daddy that soon.

Scribbling on a pad of paper that was resting against my knees was my other form of relaxation. Most words that I wrote never made sense: **Black car go, cargo, running with red, fun not ever, heat**. Yeah...you just call me up and tell me what the hell I even meant.

But it's still relaxing, mostly.

Why did I have to calm myself down so much lately?

Well, 1) I didn't want to phase again 2) because I was running out of new clothes 3) and I enjoy being human 4) also it was weird to adjust back and forth between "bodies".

And maybe a little asterisk...there. 4B) I so didn't want to know what was running through Quil's mind these days.

It could have been a funky little coincidence but I think not that Quil was always ready in wolf form to hear my thoughts and vice-versa.

And it might have been (was) a little (a lot) disconcerting that he was so in tune with me. He was the freaking answer to my questions, the yes to my no, the ying to my yang, the sweet to my sour...jeez!

My soulmate...hah!!

Quil was just a dude like the rest of them. He's my friend and freakin' pack brother. I wouldn't care if he fell in love with some girl other than me because we weren't like that. Just friends.

Ugh...did I just name something from my life off of a TV show? I believe I did.

That sucks. Because most things on TV or Tivo or whatever you have are fake or stupendously too real to take note of.

Ech.

You see?

What happened to the relaxing?

I swear, I get a brain and it starts thinking too damn much.

Maybe if I...

Nope. I can not, will not, never...at least not soon. Can't phase, no matter how much...

Even dad banned me from changing. I can't even change to go save the local townsfolk. I know it's all because I'm a girl, albeit a strong one but with a knack for getting in tight situations.

Tugging on my hair did little to relieve the stress that was ballooning (yes, that's a word, MY word) up in my brain. There was no escape for the steam in my big head.

-Le sigh-

Mother-Daughter talk again, uh, I think (KNOW!) not.

Here's how it'll go:

Mom: Oh sweetie, I know your under a lot of pressure. Chin up, OK?

Daughter (namely me): Oh sure Mom. I'll do just that. Thanks!

End Conversation

That basically sums it all up. And that leaves a treasure load of crap still bubbling beneath the boiling surface. Not something you want to carry around with you for the next 24 hour block of your life.

I couldn't believe that one piece of info that brother dearest had sprang on me though.

_Quil likes you..._Came floating back into my head like an irritating-won't-die-fast-enough bug. It sort of shook my psyche to hear my brother deliberately think that. And it worried me that I might be subconsciously realizing that there's something, a small something, going on between us, and mostly on his end. Quil was my pack brother for life, for real, for always. But anything else tied to that already heavy load? Not really something I liked to dwell on. And if there was going to be _anything_ going on between me and _anybody_, I'd like to have it surrounding looser terms not like, oh, I'm going to see and hear the mind of this person for all eternity whether I stay with them or not sort of thing.

Too heavy and murky waters to be treading through. Not when I was supposedly resting my tail off from the troubles and pains and aches of what we fondly and nicely call 'life'.

So I just...

What was that.

_-Scree!-_

Hmm.

_-Plunk!-_

Oh Lord, it's coming from my window.

_-Scree-EECH!-_

I winced against the noise coming from my, now, opening window. My ears were super sensitive now that I was part dog. Wish the person climbing into my room would realize that.

Oh, and the reason why I'm so blase about this isn't because I randomly have people drop in through my window everyday.

I'm super strong for a girl these days so I could kick any rapist's ass.

And it was just Quil.

**_JUST QUIL?!_**

Ah no. I'm slowly starting to loose it. _(_**A/N**: _Thanks to my BF for letting me use her coveted phrase!)_

**Quil POV**

I paced the room, probably putting a huge-ish hole in the floor. Oh well. That sure didn't matter to me right now even though we're almost dirt poor.

I sighed, AGAIN, and ran my hand shakily through my hair, 3RD TIME.

I was so worried...about her. I couldn't allow myself to think of her beautiful name or else I'd obsess. Plus, I didn't have time to obsess, though I was clearly obsessing over this amazing girl, young woman, hot babe. Yeah. Ultra super hot gorgeous looking-talking babe.

Eh...obsess much?

I don't know what the reason was for me acting so cold but I was pretty sure it had to do with my wild thought process.

My dad had come in earlier in the middle of my mental ranting asking if I wanted steak or chicken. Could you believe I went off on the old Sr.? And I love both the foods!

ME, THE BIG HEAD DOOFUS: Look, I can't talk right now! I'm busy.

QUIL SR.: (staring at me, the doofus, who's doing nothing but staring into space) Sure kid. You look like you're super preoccupied. If it's girl troubles, talk to your mother.

End

Then I had tuned him out because I was thinking of what my mother would say.

CLAIRE, MY MOMMY (Mom in public): OK, look Quil boy, you've got two options. One, confront Alix...oops, I mean 'the girl', and tell her..._ha ha_...how you _**fee-eel**_..._pfft_...or two, you can hide your face in shame for not being a man about it. Now pick one!

ME: Um...

MOMMY: Quil! Go set the table! That should give you long enough to make a decision! Now scoot!

ME: nods

End part 2

I ended up skiving dinner even though I was starved. I was thinking/obsessing too much. Last time I'd seen her, she was blazing mad which was kind of hot in hot way. And not just because she's most likely running at 100 degree temp. these days like me. Girl was...

MM-MM!

Man! I had to see her. Or else I might make myself go crazy. I had to see what was wrong and why she had been so mad. Although, it was partly my fault...I'm sure she hated the news...and surprise...she never especially loved surprises...socked me over the head for giving her one once...a surprise...

Just go, Quil!

Gah! Talking to myself...not a good sign.

I sighed and heaved myself up from my creaky bed. Was I that heavy already? Oh well. I was a meat and meat kind of guy.

Fastest way to get to...her house without being detected...hmm. Human and not out the front door.

Ah.

Window.

And on foot.

Gooo-oood plan.

-_Creak!_-

Whoa.

That was not my window.

Oh.

Door.

My mother's face poked in my room. She stared at me, one leg planted safely on the floor while the other was stuck through the window resting on air.

She then looked up, and she was short so it was a long way up, at my face. I couldn't read an expression on her face. It was blank. Though I'm sure she could read the emotions playing evilly across mine...

Then, miraculously, thank God, she smiled.

"Choice number one, huh."

She nodded to herself murmuring, "Good, good.", and exited my room slowly.

-Phew-

I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding before, albeit shakily, I jumped out of my bedroom window.

Normal person: Suicide.

Me: Piece of "living" cake.

Now it was up to me to figure out what the hell I was going to say while I ran the familiar path to my obsession, my best friend, my, secret?, crush...

My Alix.

**No one's POV**

Alix closed her eyes and shut her mouth, willing herself not to stare or scream as she knew she was about to do. That would allow chaos to ensue and in turn have her and Quil under adult supervision until they were thirty.

Alix heard Quil grunt as he yanked his other leg in through her window. She prayed that he didn't break or crack it with his large size. But noooo, being a wolf also allows you to be silent and graceful.

Hmph.

Quil turned to face the blind and mute Alix with a smile.

"Hey Al." He greeted her like this was an every-stinkin'-day occurence between the two of them.

And the fact that she just wanted to melt because of his voice...

Alix's eyes snapped open.

"Why are you here? Why the window? What's wrong Quil?" Alix threw at him in rapid succession.

Quil shrugged and AGAIN rubbed the back of his head.

"To see you. Door's no fun. Dunno." Quil answered without batting a lash.

Nice.

Alix crossed her arms, successfully yanking her ear buds out at the same time. This was an interesting situation...wonder what goes next...

"Quil..."

"Look..."

They stared at each other for a heartbeat.

Then they burst out laughing together, at each other, with each other.

"Ahh...Quil. You lunatic! Who does that? Climb through a window in the middle of the day?! What's your deal?" Alix finally said to him. She was treading unsure waters here. It wasn't like Quil to pull a Jake and go all duh-duh on her.

Quil walked over to her desk and pulled out the chair to sit. He faced her, sitting on the chair the wrong way.

"Alright, Al, you've caught me." He paused.

Alix's eyes were sparkling. She enjoyed finding out secrets...and this sounded...

"I was worried when you went off like that basically because of what I said...and Jake told me you might run away as a wolf-girl forever." Quil mumbled.

-**_SMACK!_**-

Quil rubbed FOR A REASON the back of his now stinging head.

"Ow." He whimpered.

Alix didn't care. She was steaming...again. She knew she shouldn't have told that dummy anything! Not one thing could be kept secret around him...

Alix balled her hands into fists. "'Scuse me while I go take care of something..."

Before Quil could protest, she was outta there.

Quil silently shot out after her. He caught up to her, she wasn't going fast.

He grabbed her around the waist, effectively making her freeze and halt simultaneously.

"Wait Alix. If you scream at Jake now, he'll know I'm here. Then that leads to involving the 'rents and I really don't want to go into that, do you?" His warm, well sweltering, breath tickled her ear.

_Mmm...chocolate..._Alix thought, dazed.

_What?! No!_

Alix quickly wrenched herself out of Quil's grasp and sprinted back into her room. Once she had thought about it...yeah, involving the fam about this wasn't the best plan right now with her being all melancholy and ho-ho.

Quil softly shut the door closed, looking down at the floor, thinking.

_Oh man. She is so...her stomach's toned, I can tell. She was so delicate though...and so close to me..._

Alix slid her eyes stealthily towards Quil who was hyperventilating in the closed doorway.

She could hear his heart pounding fast like a hummingbird's.

"Listen to it fly..." She murmured.

Quil looked up, grinning sheepishly. He heard it too. So embarrassing.

Alix smiled back at him...deviously.

She...wanted to try...something.

Alix raised her hands above her head and stretched out her back, closing her eyes slowly.

"Mmmmm..." She sighed as if she were tired.

She heard his heart beat faster.

She cracked open an eyelid slightly to see his reaction.

His eyes were pinned on her.

She closed her eyes again, fighting a blush.

She put her arms down and turned around. She wanted to pick something up off the floor...an old CD...

Alix bent over and searched for the CD while she listened to Quil's heart trot in double time.

She had to fight the urge to laugh as she stood up again with the victorious CD in her left hand.

"Found it!" Alix chirped brightly.

Quil bit his lip and forced himself to stay still in his spot. He couldn't go near her.

"Erm...you were saying?" Alix lead on, trying to get rid of the boring silence bog.

Quil cleared his throat. "Huh?" Only, it still came out as a squeak.

Alix's eyes flashed. How she wanted to laugh!

"Why the heck are you here? Mrs. Claire kick you out yet?"

Quil frowned. "Sort of...but I came here to talk to you."

Alix nodded. When Quil didn't speak she gestured for him to continue. "And...?"

"I really care about you Allie, and when you left all angry and upset I worried. It was just...eating at me to know I made you feel that way and I wanted to make sure you really weren't freaking running away from me. And I...I'd run after you and beg you to come back or for me to run with you because I'd...I'd...I'd go crazy with missing you, which I know sounds kind of corny to you and to me to but that's how I can explain this the best way I can and if you don't feel the same then that's cool because I still want to be friends though it'd be awk..."

Alix clapped a hand over his blabbering mouth.

"Shut. Up. Quil." Only she said this with a smile.

"Mm-hm." Quil mumbled behind her tiny hand.

Alix laughed at him and removed her hand.

"So I..."

Alix stared at him.

"Shuttin'." Quil cheerfully obliged, quite sure that his face was an offensive red.

Which Alix thought was cute.

Alix opened her mouth. Then closed it.

Oh no. She was mute again.

Really, she had no idea what to say to him...he just bared his, er, soul out to her and she rewards him with silence? If that didn't break his spirit...

Alix closed her eyes, not wanting to see his expression after this.

"Quil, this is a lot to process even though you've just confirmed a lot of stuff and of course I still want to be friends and I love how brave you were about that and all and I'm just going to have to think and it might take some time to download this in my brain..."

Alix's eyes flashed open.

Quil's hand was covering _her_ mouth.

Quil grinned at her, eyes bright.

"Sorry, but it was really my turn."

Alix was ready to bite him.

Sensing this, Quil let his hand drop quickly and continued.

"But no, take all the time you need, really. I have no...qualms with that. I'm Qualm-free Quil. Ha."

Alix examined his smiling face. She could detect no lie from him.

"You sure? I didn't mean to hurt your..."

Quil waved his hands nonchalantly. "No no, it's fine. I know I was totally unexpected. Won't happen...soon, let's just say that. Might take me awhile to find that courage and pure gall again."

They both laughed.

Alix looked at him again while they laughed at the sheer impossibility of it all.

_A:If possible, I might like him more now than before._

_Q:Wow, she's hot when she's confused. Might be in..._

_A:It couldn't be...?_

_Q & A:**LOVE.**_


	9. To Burn with Feeling

So, Alix had imprinted on Quil and vice versa.

And the world was going to come tumbling down.

This had never ever happened before. A wolf imprinting on another wolf was simply unheard of. But it had happened. Even if it is highly unusual and sort of impossible. And when Jake heard the news through the grape vine...

He simply lit a fuse and hit the roof.

"What?!" Jake had sputtered when he heard that Quil held more than friendship for his daughter.

"There's no way! That is not possible and I will not allow it! I'm gonna strangle that boy and bury him for good!" Spit had spewed from his furious mouth.

Bella had tried to calm him down.

That ain't work.

"Jacob Black. Will you get a grip? So what if your daughter has a guy offering his love to her. So what? We knew it was going to happen and agreed we'd keep our heads for this. And why would you be upset that it's Quil Jr., someone you know and can trust. Plus, he's millions of times better than any other boy can be. He'd protect our Alix perfectly. What, did you want Wes Call to be the one asking her out?" Bella had argued.

Jake blinked dumbly when he heard his wife's reasoning. Then he frowned when he heard Wes' name.

"That perverted pig! Son of a..."

"DAD! Enough already! Jeez! I promise, if Wes' even looks at me funny I will beat him to a bloody childless pulp!" Alix exclaimed when her dad would not give up his ranting.

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I really am. But this news is just so...crazy to me. Maybe even crazier than when I turned..." Jake closed his eyes and balled his fist tightly. He didn't want to talk about that yet. His experience of turning into a wolf was less...pleasant than his kids. He had an actual enemy to fight against at a young age. His kids were changed just because of that funky gene pool of theirs reacting to who knows what.

"Anyway...so sorry." Jake breathed through his mouth slowly. He really didn't feel like ruining his newest pair of shoes just yet.

Alix tried to smile at him but it came out more as a grimace. This news was really taking its toll on her too. It was one thing to imprint on someone else. That person is your entire world for the rest of your life. It's another thing for you to imprint back. Imprinting really was as strong as love if not more. When two people imprint on each other...wow. There are no words. You're suddenly renderedweak and cannot fight back against the incredible pull in your body that's saying it wants, no needs, that other person near you, besides you, at all times.

Alix felt like she was going to loose her sanity.

First: girl is turned into werewolf.

Girl accepts unavoidable destiny.

Second: Girl meets boy.

Boy sees girl.

Third: Boy imprints on girl.

Girl imprints...back?

Fourth: Whoa.

Totally did not see that one coming.

And life as we know it does a full 180 degree flip on us and we become confused all over again just when things started looking like they were finally making sense to us.

Alix sighed. "It's cool, dad. Everything will work out fine and you know it. Now stop making such a fuss!"

Jacob smiled at her, baring all of his bright white teeth.

"Sure thing, buttercup."

Alix winced at her childhood nickname.

Quil had freaking given her that name.

Ooh, dad was so going to get it.

"Say it again and I'll pummel you deep into the very core of the earth." Alix threatened with a low growl.

Jacob's eyes gleamed. He opened his mouth.

"Maybe another time." Bella stepped in between the two.

Honestly, it felt to her like she was raising three children instead of two.

Oh well. It kept things interesting.

Alix smiled angelically at her mother. Jacob winked at his wife. Bella rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Do I have to send you two to your rooms?"

Alix shook her head.

"Of course not, honey." Jacob answered with a grin.

Bella rubbed her temple slowly as she walked out of the room.

The two Blacks looked at each other conspiratorially.

"That went...well?" Alix said slowly.

Jacob winced. He still had to deal with this.

His way.

"I think it's time I had a little talk with Quil." Jacob said, heaving himself off the couch.

Alix groaned.

"Dad, I really wish you wouldn't."

"Oh, I know."

Alix sighed, messed up her hair.

"Please, go easy on him daddy. Anyway don't you remember when you used to say that you'd rather have Quil as my boyfriend than the other dogs out there?" Alix reminded him. It wasn't so long ago, really.

Jacob paused midstep.

He groaned. "Allie girl, please don't do this to me."

Alix grinned behind his back.

"Then leave Quil alone. Or go easy on him daddy."

Jacob's mouth twisted.

"I'll think about it." Jacob said reluctantly.

"That's all I ask for." Alix told him.

Then her ears perked up, Jacob's too.

A wolf could be heard howling in the distance.

"Damn! He couldn't keep quiet about this, could he?" Jacob muttered angrily as he recognized the howl of complete serenity. It was the same howl he had uttered, and Sam, and Quil Sr., and all those before him who had found their other half. It was uncontrollable and a wolf naturally had to share it with his pack.

Even if the one he imprinted on was one of the pack members.

**_Jeez._**

Alix blushed as she recognized the howling.

"Dad? Will I do that too?" She asked hesistantly.

Jacob breathed hard through his nose.

"Well, we'll soon see, won't we? It might be different for girls. Leah hasn't yet imprinted nor has been imprinted on. So, I wouldn't know anything, Allie."

Alix nodded absently. That was strange. Some people never found their imprints while others just got lucky...like her.

Then she let a growl slip between her teeth.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered, suddenly furious for some reason. She felt like she was PMSing. Weird.

"I think we've found our answer then." Jacob mumbled, secretly glad. So, the girl wolves had a certain line that couldn't be crossed when it came to this...

Why couldn't he just stop being surprised that all the dang legends were true?

Jacob sighed. "Looks like I'll have to take care of this unofficial meeting. I really don't think you want to be embarrassed by your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Alix asked incredulously. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she liked the sound of that. But she felt like 'boyfriend' wasn't quite strong enough. Quil was...a part of her now, like he'd always been. Maybe she hadn't been so aware of it before but now everything was different.

Sometimes she felt like this werewolf thing was a little too overwhelming to handle. She never felt under control anymore. Everything could change in a second because of a little decision she did. She wasn't stupid. She knew that no one could no she was a werewolf. They'd call her crazy and lock her up. Course, she could spring free but....

"Oh c'mon Alix. You love this boy, whether you want to or not. Now, you have to be responsible about it. I'm thinking that this thing is going to be 2x as strong as....'normal ones' that include plain people. You feel that tingle now, don't you? You just have to be near him." Jake spoke strongly but hesitantly.

Alix blinked as she thought about it. This...feeling was making her jumpy. She felt her hands itching to hold another certain pair. Her mind still recognized the scent of Quil. Heck, her brain was telling her to get out of here and get to Quil!

Arrgh! Why did life have to be so complicated? On one hand, she wanted to pound him; on the other, she wanted to hug him close and never let go.

"C'est la vie." Jacob said quietly, sensing the complete turmoil in his daughter's thoughts. Some weird wolfy connection spark plug going on.

Alix sighed. "I guess so."

Then she smirked as she turned to look at him.

"But that doesn't mean I can't change it."

"What're you....?"

"LATER DAD!" Alix yelled as she left the house and ran out the door.

Jacob sighed as he watched his daughter lope off into the woods, sprinting across the newly cut lawn.

In her room, Bella giggled.

Jacob held back a smirk as he began to sneak up on his wife steathily.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Bella spoke without looking behind her to check if it was Jacob.

Jacob's jaw dropped. He'd been sure to be quiet!

"How'd you....?"

"Experience. Plus, I kinda feel your presence. It's like you're a big stain on my personal space radar...."

Jacob growled and charged at his wife and proceeded to...tickle her.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Bella screamed as she kicked and floundered about like a little kid.

"GETTOFF JAKE!!! C'MON! I GIVE UP!" Bella shouted, tears coming out of her eyes as she laughed.

Jacob roared laughingly. "NEVERRRRRR!!!!!"

"JAKE!!!!" Bella squealed laughingly.

Jacob finally stopped tickling her and they collapsed on the furry floor together, exhausted and full of giggles.

Bella got a strange expression on her face. Then she went cross-eyed.

Her eyes grew wider and she sprinted towards the waste basket in her room....and emptied out her stomach.

Jacob jumped up and rushed over to hold his wife's hair out of the way.

He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered in her ear. "It's alright honey. Let it go. Thaaat's it."

Bella responded with a quelching belch and heave of grossness. Eww.

"And what, dear wife of mine, have you been eating?"

Bella shook her head and slowly stood up with Jake's help. She giggled and rubbed her stomach.

"I've been eating what I always do Jakey. But this has happened a lot. I guess I should be used to it. I mean, this is the 3rd time right? It still feels new to me though, eating twice as much." Bella rambled on and on to herself.

Jacob frowned in utter confusion and concern.

"Bells? What are you talking about?"

Bella looked at her husband and smiled widely. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezed it, and slowly brought it to her stomach.

Jacob's face was expressionless and he was frozen. His brain was not working at all. The little guinea pig running on the wheel had stopped for a little hiatus.

Jacob couldn't move, period.

"Jake?" Bella whispered.

Jacob turned and looked at her and her voice seemed to break the spell. His face broke out into a huge smile.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Jacob asked incredulously.

Bella cracked up laughing. "You're already a daddy, remember?!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, still laughing. "I know that! You know what I mean!"

Her laughter just grew louder with joy. This made Jacob the happiest he's been in days, despite the unfortunate news of the imprinting.

"How far along are you? You feeling ok, aside from the heaving? Is it a boy or a girl? Both?" Jacob shot off, remembering the important questions he wanted answers to as his first and second kids' births drifted up from the murky recesses of his mind.

Bella's eyes twitched when he mentioned the possibility of twins. She wanted to hit him.

Instead, because she loved him so, Bella pressed a single finger to his mouth and smirked.

"Be patient, Jacob. Let's let this one be a surprise. And I really doubt that it's going to be twins, hon."

Jacob pouted and kissed his wife's finger. She swatted at him with a giggle.

Patiently and sort of mischieviously, Jacob eyed his wife.

"What?" Bella smiled at him, curious.

"What do we tell the kids?" Jacob asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

Bella grinned widely. She hadn't felt so giddy and secretive for a while.

"Who says we have to tell them?"


	10. To Love

Alixandra

(defender of people. Greek)

Quileute, young, powerful

Daughter of Jacob Black

Who feels beautiful, powerful, and caring

_Rae_

Who fears her mother's sadness, strange food in the cafeteria, and the problems imprinting might cause

Who would like to talk to Quil, protect La Push from danger, and prove that girl werewolves can kick much ass

Resident of La Push, the Quileute Native American reservation in Hoquiam, Washington

**Black**

* * *

"So, I've decided to come and say hi again."

The hackles on Quil's neck stood straight up and he turned around with a menacing growl on his lips.

"Oh, calm down. It's not like I'm going to hurt you." _Yet... _Alix added quietly in her mind.

The huge yet graceful werewolf purred at her, realizing that it was his only imprint, Alix Black.

Alix smirked at him, eyes sparkling, casually twisting a strand of hair around her thumb.

"You're sweet, Fluffy Bear."

Quil stared at her with serious and loving eyes. Alix nodded slightly and Quil took off for the woods behind him. She'd wait patiently for him to change and return to her.

_Let's see...what should I say first?_

"ALIX!" Quil shouted happily and breathlessly as he shot out from the wood, clad in only torn, black jeans. He ran towards her, close enough to wrap his large, muscular arms around and sweep her up with joy.

She sidestepped his attack easily.

_FWOOM!_ He passed her with an expression of confusion and surprise, just as she expected.

He gritted his teeth and skidded to an immediate stop.

"What the--?"

"You're not touching me until I get some answers. And, maybe not even then." Alix responded evenly, feeling his eyes piercing the back of her head.

Quil frowned, his big bushy brows almost touching. He didn't understand what Alix was up to. What had he done wrong?

"Al..."

Alix shook her head. "Shut it, you. I ask the damn questions here."

An uncontrollable growl began in Quil's chest and rose up and out of his throat. Was she _trying_ to piss him off? Although, he quite liked this dominating, slightly angry Alix.

Alix turned around on her black boot clad heel and gave him a vicious glare.

"Don't you **dare **growl at me, Quil Ateara! I will SO beat you into a bloody pulp...you **know **I will." Alix threatened, her hands shaking slightly.

Quil's eyes widened and immediately his growling stopped. Alix was serious, he sensed. He didn't want to make her any angrier but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what this was about.

And he could tell that if he didn't figure this out soon, the consequences wouldn't be nice.

"OK, I'm sorry baby. Truly I am. Why don't we...calm down and talk this out, huh buttercup?" Quil walked slowly towards Alix, making his voice smooth and innocent.

Alix narrowed her eyes at him, even though inside she was melting like butter. Quil looked into her eyes and could tell that her stony exterior was not all that it seemed to be.

He tried to hold back a smirk.

Alix smiled at him suddenly and in a single blink of the eye, she was gone.

Quil frowned, turning his head this way and that, searching for her.

_So she wanted to play games, did she? Well, here I come..._

Quil laughed out loud as he raced through the woods, chasing after his imprint on the pure sense of smell alone. Ah...she smelled wonderful to him, he couldn't get enough.

_Her scent is amazing....a lil bit of strawberries...mmhm, sunlight beams, if that's even possible....the warm sand on First Beach....just basically all things great and pure in life._

Quil's heart swelled twice as big with the sound of her delighted laughter. Alix was close by and just up ahead.

"Run as fast as you can! You won't EVER catch me!" Alix called behind her, eyes sparkling with joy and mischief.

"I'll always catch you, Allie girl." Quil mumbled to himself.

But Alix heard. If it was possible, she began to fall for him just a little bit more. He was hers and she his. Soul mates...imprints...for life.

Alix scowled at herself. Oh no, she was becoming a sap! Something she loathed...ah well. Love did crazy things...

"Gotcha." Warm, no, hot arms gently wrapped around her small waist, effectively stopping her from running anywhere.

Alix tensed. He had gotten her while she had been distracted! No fair!

"Lucky shot." She threw out, wriggling in Quil's strong grasp.

His bright smile turned into a frown. He lowered his lips to her neck and nuzzled her happily.

Alix froze. She closed her eyes.

_Just stop thinking. Stop thinking. Stop...._

"Quil..." Alix murmured, her eyes still tightly closed.

Quil grinned widely against her soft skin and began to kiss her neck...lower....down to her collarbone...

Alix's breathing had deepened. Quil could feel her heart throb faster. He liked the effect he had on her. A lot. He just might use this to his advantage.

"Now...." He whispered, his lips drifting up to nibble at her ear.

Alix's breath caught. She was sure her ears were the deepest shade of pink right about now.

"Yes?"

"What was it..." A kiss on her temple. "...that you were...." His nose in her hair. "...ever so angry about?"

Quil'shands drifted and released her waist only to rest at her hands, fingers intertwining with hers.

Alix bit her lip. Quil's eyes immediately went there and he had to fight to hide a moan. _Alix...._

"I was...angry that you...felt the need to....go and blast to everyone about our...relationship." Alix finally got out in between numerous gasps.

Quil shook his head slowly. "Oh buttercup, I was just so happy. I still am. Is it so wrong for me to share that with everyone?"

Alix's resolve was just about gone. "Well, no..."

"Besides," Quil soothed her. "They would have found out anyway. Why not sooner than later?"

Alix's hands clenched into fists, effectively making Quil wince and quickly withdraw his hands from hers.

Her eyes blazed fire and her body shuddered, waves of anger almost overtaking her.

"Alix love, calm down." Quil pleaded with her.

Alix turned and faced Quil. Her eyes had gone soft again, though her body was still shaking.

"Love?" Alix echoed, questioning.

Quil nodded and spoke with earnest, trying to calm his love down.

"Yes Alixandra Rae Black. I--I love you, always have. This imprint has just made it stronger and more true. You were always the one for me. I'm not lying, Allie. I'm all yours."

Alix blinked fiercely as her eyes began to sting. _No! Not here, of all places._ _I can't_ _be _this_ weak. I will NOT cry. No matter how sweet..._

"Oh Quil." Alix bowed her head, hair covering her face, as her body stopped shaking and blurring in form.

A single tear streaked down her cheek.

"I love you too."

Quil quickly gathered Alix up in his arms and attacked her face with kisses of pure devotion, love, and adoration.

"You are amazing. Beautiful. The best thing of my life. You are my sun; you keep me alive Alix." Quil confessed between each kiss.

Alix couldn't be happier. She was slightly miffed that she had given up the chance to yell and rant a little at Quil for being so....not private about their relationship. But, she supposed, this was a lot better than the inevitable tears of rage that would have otherwise ran down her face.

"Ateara, I'd like to have a little tête-à-tête with you after you're done." An emotionless voice wafted from the darkness behind the trees. Alix had no idea who it was.

Quil did.

Quil tensed up and hugged Alix closer to his body.

"Fine." He hissed. "Later."

Quil and Alix both felt the sudden presence retreat and disappear.

Alix frowned and looked up at Quil. There were worry lines on his otherwise smooth forehead.

She reached up and, with her hand, tried to erase them from his face. A side of his mouth rose at her sweet attempt.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to have to be cut short." Quil sighed, he shot an irritated expression towards the trees as if they were personally responsible.

"Who...?"

Quil quickly, and sneakily, covered her lips with his own. Her eyes shut closed as predicted. He preferred to keep his open, staring at her and taking in all her beauty.

He withdrew a minute later, both of them breathing slightly harder.

Alix smiled, dazed, at him.

Then she hit his chest.

"OW!"

Hard.

"Do NOT try to distract me, Quil. You are NOT as cunning as you might think you are." Alix growled at him, poking him in the chest where he was sore.

Quil winced as his girlfriend made his sore spot even worse.

He still loved her and was incredibly turned on, AGAIN, by her sudden anger and force.

He grabbed her finger and kissed it gently. Alix's eyes widened as he cradled her whole hand against his tingling chest.

"I love you." It was becoming overwhelmingly easier to admit this simple truth. "And I won't hurt you needlessly. I'll tell you if, and only if, you absolutely need to know. Although, I'm surprised you don't recognize...."

He shook his head quickly, as if shaking off an errant thought.

"Never mind that. Just...will you allow me to escort you home?" Quil grinned at her, his eyes trying to dazzle her.

And Alix melted and gave in just like that.

"I think I can walk myself home."

Or not.

_So stubborn..._Quil thought lovingly about his reason for existing.

He seized her arm, hesitating when her face flickered with annoyance and almost, but not quite, anger.

"Climb onto my back, my queen."

Alix scoffed at him, pulling her arm back. He did not let go.

"Quil, really, I can walk."

"But I'd rather I carry you. Those pretty little feet of yours..."

"I'm FINE."

"Yes. Yes you most certainly are."

_Aww.... _"QUIL!!!!"

"C'mon, buttercup...."

He reached for her and easily swung her onto his back.

He winced as she kicked at his side and her fist landed swiftly upon his head.

"Must you make this so complicated?" Quil murmured.

Alix giggled, her mood changing yet again to Quil's amusement and slight concern.

"I told you I didn't want to be picked up."

"Carried, I believe was the original term."

"Quil?"

"Mmhm."

"Shut up."

"Shuttin', ma'am." Damn, I wanted her.

Alix smirked until Quil kissed that smirk away leaving her swooning just a bit.

_Seriously, his kisses are awesome....and sweet...omg he loves me._

Then they started to walk back towards her home, their arms bumping into each others until Alix went and grabbed his hand.

He smiled and held on tight.

_Never letting you go, Alixandra Rae Black. NEVER._

_Quil...you are so crazy. Guess that's why I love you._

_I love you.._

_Quil_

_...Alix._

**Wes' POV**

I grabbed at the sides of my head. It was throbbing again. Ow.

I was thinking too hard...or too much. This was all knew to me, thinking before I acted.

Alix hadn't talked to me...since she had left school which was weeks ago. Jake always showed up though, which was cool. He still spoke to me, sort of. It was sort of a strained conversation that passed between us. But I was grateful for anything that he gave me.

It was like all my friends had deserted me.

I was so lonely and--slightly angry, blaming the world.

Even though it had all started with a certain girl.

Alix Black. And old childhood friend and recent crush.

Until I blew it all with a single...er, many stupid moves on a stupid school bus.

I smacked myself in the face, again.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I groaned. There had to have been a simpler way to express my feelings for Alix. But nooooooo. I had to be all STUPID and attack her on the bus. She freaking ran away from me!

And straight into Quil Ateara's arms.

My shoulders sank in defeat.

I had always guessed that he liked her, at least a little bit. Everyone liked her, idolized her even. But she always thought it was only because of her dad. Alix didn't realize how great she truly was.

Hopefully, Quil was taking care of that.

"Alix...." I whispered. Even her NAME made my heart beat faster.

Her _name_, for god's sake!

I felt so messed up inside. And it didn't help that there were secrets all around me. Oh yes, I knew. I knew that every last one of my ex-friends harbored a secret that connected them to each other but left me out when I needed them the most.

I swiped my hand angrily across my face.

Stupid traitor tears.

I leaned back onto my bed and sighed. I needed sleep, rest. But that wasn't happening unless someone knocked me out.

"Wes...." My dad, Embry Call, yelled for me.

I cracked open one eye.

"What it is?" I muttered.

"Get you sorry ass up from your room and go help your mother fix dinner!" He ordered.

I grumbled. He knew full well that I had a major headache and felt like shit every morning. He was giving me zero lenience.

"Why can't you do it?" I called back, knowing that this might lead to my death.

"Westley Lennon Call!!! I swear, boy, if you don't MOVE you won't be able to move...." Embry threatened me.

I winced at the threat, tone, and my full lame name.

"Fine. I'm coming."

"Thank you dear!" My mom called out.

Embry murmured something that came out mumbled.

I had to thank my mom for that.

And think about Alix later.

**Jake's POV**

Oh wow, wow, wow, _wowie_, wow!!!

My wife was pregnant!!! Again!!!

It could be a boy or a girl or both!

I was just about to fall over and I wasn't even the one having the baby!!

And just when I thought I had given my wife all the love I was capable of....

She surprises me over and over again. She's my light, my love, forever and ever...I could hardly stand it.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I said over and over again as I kissed my wife gently, softly, lovingly again and again.

She giggled, sending bolts of joy into my heart. She sounded like she had so long ago, unburdened by the disappointments of life and unrequited love.

I frowned slightly. No. I returned that love. I _was_ her love just as she was mine, no doubt about that. I didn't care what anybody said.

Bella **Black**.

I smirked and laughed out loud.

Bella looked up at me curiously.

I kissed her on the nose and silenced her concerns.

"Love you, you silly wolf." Bella muttered contently.

I rubbed my nose against her small, dainty one.

"And as I love you, beautiful Isabella."

**Jake's POV**

Jumping up into the air, I let the ball fly through the air towards the hoop.

Closed my eyes.

Hoped for the best.

My feet landed on the gravel, easy.

_SWISH_.

Heh. I smirked. I still had it.

I cracked my back and rolled my neck. Wow, it was loud. I must be getting old.

Hah! Werewolves stay young forever. What was I talking about?

"Lookin' a lil' too cocky for my taste."

I whipped around, facing the sudden voice.

"Hey man." I said in greeting. Then I narrowed my eyes.

"Where's my sister?" I demanded with a snarl.

"Calm down. I carried her home." Quil said easily, his hands reaching down to snag my traitor bball.

I raised a brow. "Carried? Dude, she doesn't get _carried_ unless she's lights out."

Quil smirked, twirling the ball in his massive hands. "Or unless she's carried by her amazing boyfriend."

"Who would be....?"

_THWACK!_

"AY MAN! What's your deal? No goodnight kiss for you, huh?" Jake blasted at him.

Quil picked up the ball again. He winced.

"Ew. Your sweat's all on the ball now from your big head."

"It's MY ball, doof."

"Whatever. I wanna play."

"No, you don't."

"Do."

"I'm not playing with you."

"Yeah, you are."

"I can see why my sister wants to be with you." Jake said, sarcastically.

Quil grinned and, without looking, shot the ball towards the hoop....and making it in.

Jake scowled at him. Damn it. He was good.

"Oh, it's all wolf and none of you." Jake tossed at him, trying to rile him up.

"Go crap yourself."

Hah. Score. Er...yuck. But, it worked.

Jake shook his head. "Tut tut tut. Poor little Quil. Thinks he's all high and mighty. Wrong!"

Quil tilted her head.

"Oh really? I play better than you. Younger, better looking. Oh and, I've got an amazing girl that I love and who loves me back. I'd do anything for her. And you have....what, exactly?"

Jake wanted to rip him to shreds right there.

But doing that meant the same fate to him whether it be by Alix, or dad, or even mom.

He just shuddered and bared it.

"Go to hell." He spat like acid.

Quil smiled hugely, welcoming the insults.

"Whatever man. I've got an angel waiting for me at home. How could I possibly pass up heaven?"

Jake closed his eyes and turned away from Quil. This guy was just too much.

But he could see, just a little, why Alix liked...er, OK, loved him.

"I guess. I mean, I wouldn't exactly call her an angel...."

Quil growled and glared.

Jake rolled his eyes and held up his hands.

"Dude! She's my sister! I've lived with her longer than you've LOVED her. I know all of her ups and downs. You have no idea."

Quil laughed at that. Then he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jake grinned at Quil.

"Samantha calling you again?"

Quil winced, nodding. "I hate that the Alpha is such a girl! Dad had told me that Sam was their Alpha. Lucky."

It was pretty unheard of having a female leader. But it was also logical considering that Samantha is Sam, the old Alpha, Levy's daughter. She could be very annoying to the boys. She was also very tough on them.

Wait until she found out that there was a girl addition to the pack. Alix had been kept a serious secret until she was able to control herself better and get used to the changes.

Quil grinned, thinking about Alix.

"Yuk. Get outta here man. I do not want to see you thinking about my sister." Jake pretended to puke on his basketball.

Quil laughed and sprinted away towards Samantha Levy's home.


	11. To Find Out

**Sam Uley (the girl) POV**

So apparently everyone thought I was stupid.

There's a new person joining the pack.

I can feel it.

There was a tug as my conscience was split again for another person to be a part of my thoughts in my head. I know everyone felt it. It was a while ago. Yet no one's mentioned to me who it is.

And this tug was different. With my boys, it was hard and sometimes caused me a massive headache. This tug was sweet and slight and if I wasn't so sharp, I wouldn't have noticed it.

But I did.

I wanted some damn answers.

I couldn't have parts of my pack running around like some stupid strays.

That wasn't going to happen. I would make damn sure.

Not on my watch. Dad had taught me that much.

I ran a hand down my face tiredly. This lack of sleep wasn't helping me. My beautiful face, as called by everyone else, was feeling worn and looking a little on the bad side. My mother was so beautiful and pretty despite the scars slashed down her face. It was an accident though, I know it. Dad had just lost it and hurt mom when they were young. He had been the only wolf back then. And he had to give up everything. His scholarship to college--everything he'd worked for. He even tried to give up Emily, my mom. But she was stubborn and loved him so together they made it through the tough times.

Then they had me.

And daddy passed down the chief's hat to me. I was now the Alpha of the wolves. And I wasn't going to let anyone take it. It was my birthright. No one was going to do a 180 on me and be declared a second Alpha like Jake Black did on my dad. Sure, at first I was a little freaked. But it felt right after a while. It was as natural as breathing, really. I had always been a born leader and now was no different.

"Sup Sam?"

Even when being the leader gave you multiple migraines.

I sighed and clasped my hands together. I was in my kitchen, finishing my massive lunch.

I looked up at Quil, he was a towering 6 foot 10 over me. I was growing too, just not as fast.

"Sit."

Quil sat.

"Spill."

He frowned confusedly at me.

"What are you--"

"I know someone else has joined the pack. I just don't know who. No one's told me anything and I'm sick of it. Who is it, Quil?"

Quil's face was blank. "I'm not sure, Sam. I'm pretty sure they'll show up eventually though."

I bit my lip hard. He was lying, I knew. But why? Why was he hiding this from me? I had a right to know, didn't I?

"Fine Quil. Lie all you want to me. You'll be sorry. I'll just ask someone else."

Quil crossed his arms and glared at me. I gave out wicked punishments.

I leaned back in my chair and stared at him.

"So...who was that girl you were with when I called you. I saw her in your mind." I asked casually.

Quil softened his stare and smiled a little. "Her name's Alix. She's my imprint."

"Really? Congrats, Ateara. Wish you luck on that."

"Thanks."

"Does she--know about us?" I leaned in closer to him.

Quil shrugged. "More or less. Her father's Jacob Black, you know."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh, she's _that _girl."

Quil frowned at me. "What do you mean Sam."

I shrugged, played with my fingers a bit. "She was just so....I don't know. She didn't seem like your type?"

Quil scoffed at me this time. "OK, Sam. I can't wait to say that about your imprint and see how it makes you feel."

I winced. I didn't want to imprint. At all.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, that's why I'm not breaking your arm."

"Like to see you try."

Quil stood up and so did I. I saw him out the door and he ran off. I narrowed my eyes.

Should I follow him? I might get more info out of it. And I could also get caught.

I sighed. Better not risk it. Maybe next time I could do something.

"Samantha...." My dad's voice called me.

"Yes?" My ears were alert.

"Want to go out and train a little?" He asked me.

I bit my lip. I was getting tired of these sessions. I was already the best fighter in the pack. I could almost surpass my dad.

"Um, maybe later. I'm a little tired." Yeah, tired of responsibility. That didn't mean I'd give it up or whatever. I was just tired.

My dad paused before answering. "It's in your weakest state when you have to fight the hardest."

I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. I loved my dad but his little sayings from fortune cookies were sort of annoying.

"Yes, I know. I just want to rest this go round. I promise I'll work hard." I crossed my fingers. I was so knocking myself out to dreamland.

"Fine." Dad said curtly, and I knew the convo was over. Yes. And no. Now he's mad and he won't forget. I'd have to ask mom to bake some cookies later, damn it.

**Alix's POV**

"So, didja cream him?" Dad asked me with a grin the size of Texas. I couldn't understand what he was so happy about.

"No." I said slowly. What was he up to?

His smile didn't dim. "Oh. That's good. I bet he's happy about that."

I shrugged. "Sure." I wasn't going to tell my dad anything about my personal love life. That was so not his domain or part of his job description.

My mom walked into the living room then with a smile. I stared. I loved my mom's smile. I had rarely ever seen it out so freely though. Why was everybody so goddamn happy?

"MOM! I CAN'T FIND MY BOOKBAG!" Jake yelled from his room upstairs.

Well, everyone normal and human was happy.

Mom frowned for a second. "Did you leave it on the bus? Is it outside? I don't know what you do with your things, Jake!" She called back, unconciously rubbing her stomach.

What, did she have a cramp or something? Why was dad looking so happy about it? I swear, there was something here so obvious that I was about to have a massive brain fart. It was not even funny, this haze that covered my common sense.

Jake thundered down the stairs this time, a frown on his ugly boy face. Guess he hadn't found his bag.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Huh. I guess it slipped his mind. What a male.

"Well, we've decided to go out for dinner Jake." Daddy answered him.

Out to dinner? OK, something was up. Mom always cooked for us. They had to tell us something big. Or maybe this was a treat. I couldn't read their faces except for happiness, happiness and happiness. It was annoying the heck out of me.

"So, Alix, how's your boyfriend doing?" Mom asked me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I could get used to that.

"He's fine. I'm not mad at him anymore, really."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Awkward--

"We were thinking about going up to a little restaurante in Port Angeles. Sound good?"

Jake nodded and I shrugged again. As long as there was plenty of food, we were fine.

"I think I know just the place, Bells." Dad told her.

**Bella's POV**

We quickly got ready and strapped ourselves in the car. I had forced Jacob to sell his ratty old Rabbit for something classier and family friendly.

We had a nice little Audi Coupe.

Yeah, I know it's classy.

When I first learned what it was called, it sent a little tug at my heart. That's what my old boyfriend had wanted to buy me. He always wanted to get me better things but I always refused. I hated when other people bought things for me.

Now, I was fine with it as long as it wasn't ridiculous.

I think Jacob wanted to blindfold me so it'd be a surprise getting there. He could be so weird.

Finally, we reached the place. It was called Sunkissed and seemed to be a pretty nice restaurant. I liked the look of it. It wasn't expensive but it was fancy enough. Jacob had done good.

I squeezed his hand and he smiled as he parked the car.

"Nice digs." Jake commented.

I saw Alix roll her eyes at him.

Seriously, Jake sounded like _my _dad.

I swallowed. We would have to visit my dad soon, especially with the great news in store. I couldn't wait for him to take out his gun and attempt to shoot Jacob again. It had been funny the first time Jacob knocked me up. The second--was expected. Now, especially if I had twins, Charlie wouldn't know what to do with himself. No, I didn't want Jacob shot. Charlie wouldn't be able to catch him. It was just funny to see the look on Jacob's face.

I think it was real terror he showed even though he couldn't get hurt easily.

Jacob helped me out of the car and we sat at a booth for the four of us. The food on the menu sounded good. I ordered some scrimp scampini and soup. Jacob--well, let's just be glad he has a job. Oh, and the little brats too. It was like they were starved for food. The maitre'd looked incredulous when they told him their orders with innocent expressions.

"Maybe you should try to be a little normal." I whispered to the kids. I didn't bother with Jacob.

Alix giggled while Jake shrugged.

"We're hungry. This is normal for us." Jake said.

"You want us to starve mom?" Alix asked with a grin.

I shook my head and sat back. Oh well. At least I was normal. That was sure comforting. Hah.

Jacob squeezed my hand and I looked over at him.

"Let them eat first." I responded.

He nodded and smiled at me.

Jake and Alix looked at us with suspicious eyes.

"Promise to tell you later." I said to them.

They glanced at each other before realizing they disliked the other. They stared in opposite directions of the room.

Siblings, I guess. I didn't have much to base that on. Whatever.

They food arrived slowly. The wolves were just drooling. Gross.

It was a good thing that we had a big table or else some of the food would have to rest on their laps. But they were fast eaters so no worries. I think some people were staring as our orders arrived. Then they were going googly eyed when they saw my family devour it all up.

I sighed. _Loved them_, I reminded myself. Even if they made me look like a fool. Anytime.

The kids kept sneaking looks at me and Jacob. As if they were sneaky. C'mon. Them stuffing their faces in a hurry was funny though.

Jake put his hands down on the table. I looked down at his plate. It was still full. He must have been anxious.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" He demanded.

Jacob sighed and looked at me. I grinned and turned to Jake.

"OK, Jake, Alix guess what."

"Chicken butt."

Jake shot an annoyed look at his sister. Then he looked back at me.

"What is it mom?"

"How do you guys feel about having another sibling added to the family?" Jacob asked smiling.

Jake's mouth dropped open.

Alix stared at me.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"


	12. To Experience Great News

Alix jumped up.

"You're preggers?!" She asked excitedly.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. We don't know the gender though. It'll be a surprise."

Jake leaned back with a perplexed expression.

"Well that's surprising. I think I'll go eat until I puke."

Jacob laughed. "You're a bottomless pit. You won't get sick."

"I can try." Jake muttered.

Bella patted his head as he slumped lower. He was gonna be a big brother all over again. And Alix was gonna be a big sister.

"Looks like I'm in the middle!" Alix laughed.

"We'll love you all equally."

"Yeah. Unless one of you does something cool." Jacob had to add in.

"Ignore him. It works." Bella advised, smirking.

Alix let out a huge breath.

"Wow. This is shmazing! Really, I'm going to order ice cream now."

"You'll probably melt it with your body heat." Jake muttered again.

"Whatever." Alix scoffed. "I'm celebrating so I get ice cream!"

Alix's bright eyes turned to Bella.

"What're you going to name her?"

**Bella's POV**

"Name her? I'm not sure." I told her. I hadn't thought of that yet.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Jacob challenged. I knew he wanted a son again.

Alix shrugged. "I have a feeling, that's all."

Jacob snorted but said nothing, rubbing my tummy.

I smiled and ate my food. I could get used to this real swift. I felt very content and happy right now.

"Yeah, OK Alix." Jake rolled his eyes.

I frowned. Was Jake not happy about this? That would--suck.

"What's wrong Jake?"

Jake frowned. "Nothing. This is really a shock that's all. I'll get used to dealing with another rugrat, I'm sure."

Alix stuck her tongue out at him.

I squeezed Jake's hand across the table.

"Thanks for being honest." I said simply.

"Oooh lemme touch your tummy!" Alix squealed.

I laughed out loud as my baby girl ran around the table and touched my stomach. It had only been a week so I wasn't showing, obviously.

Alix smiled anyway.

"Soon, I'll be able to feel her kick, right?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes. She'll be moving around in no time."

Alix grinned and her eyes sparkled. I smiled back at her as she took her seat. I was really really happy now.

I looked at Jake. He was slouching.

Oh well. He'd get used to it.

I wasn't returning this baby if that's what he wanted me to do.

Jacob was rubbing my stomach now. It tickled a little. And his hand was so warm, almost hot. I hoped the baby wouldn't mind. It'd have to get used to its mutant big daddy sometime. So, why not sooner than later?

I wondered if this baby was going to be normal or a special werewolf too. I wanted to know now. But I guess we couldn't be sure until the monitor told us its temp was off the charts, high enough to kill a person. My other children's births were uncomfortable. I was sweating for hours. I hated it. Plus, I felt weird like I was a werewolf myself. But I'd never regret their births. I just held them with a different feel of happiness.

"Love you guys." I suddenly said.

"You too." They all responded back.

**Alix's POV**

OK, the main thing in my head was something like: OMG my mommie's preggers! I have to touch her belly! Wait til I tell Quil! I can't wait to be a big sister! I wonder what it's like to be pregnant. Will I have a lot of babies? Will they be angels? Will I be with Quil?

But of course, that last question had a Duh! answer to it.

Quil was my imprint. I wouldn't find another one like him unless I went into the mistake of double imprinting. I had heard stories of that. When two people imprinted on the same person, it wasn't pretty. That person had to choose and the one who didn't get picked would either end up depressed or kill themselves off. It had happened between best friends, total strangers, another wolf in the pack. It could happen to anyone. That was one fatal flaw of the whole imprinting thing besides being completely at the will of your imprint for life. But that part wasn't always so bad because it made you both feel loved and wanted. That's something everyone searches for but few find.

I smiled as I sat back down in my seat.

A new baby. Imagine that. Oh, I hoped it was a girl. I wouldn't love it less if it was a boy, of course not. But I just think I'd like to have a girl more. It'd be cool when she grew up. Especially if she joined the pack. That'd be hot for real.

I finished up my meal along with everyone else and we got ready to go. Sitting in the car all quietly after that huge bombshell being dropped on us was unusual. Usually we'd be bubbling with conversation and argument. Everyone just seemed mellow and relaxed. That was fine with me. I could think in my head for once. And I knew what I was going to think about too.

I wonder what Quil's up to anyways.

He better not be doing something stupid right now.

**Quil's POV**

Oh man, I hated Sam's guts. It was really kind of hard keeping Alix a secret but she wasn't ready. As soon as Sam found out about another girl, she'd want to test her out. I'm sure Alix could handle it and all but I didn't want to put my angel through that kind of stress. She might get really sick on me again like she did earlier when she was still a new wolf.

That had been scary when I'd heard that Alix almost died.

I was mad that I hadn't been around. But that was because I wasn't her imprint back then. Now that I was, I tried to make sure Alix was safe every second of her life. Which was, you know, impossible since Alix was so stubborn and a freaking wolf. Trouble and danger were supposed to be our best friends. Our middle names, practically they were.

I hated that.

It made me feel jumpy a lot of times. Something was always at my back. But so far, no vamps had come to play. Although, me saying that probably jinxed it. But I'm not worried. We can take them on easy. It's just that when you turn into a freak monster, you want a damn good reason as to why. Usually, vampires were to blame. Now, I think it's just the supernatural pull to change into a big hairy dog type thing that was the problem.

If that was the case, we all needed to move away from each other. Dibs on Alix.

I was in my room now, face buried in a pillow. I needed sleep but it wouldn't come easily. I was frustrated and wound up tight. Not a good combo.

I sat up when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked the I.D., smiled because it was Alix, and opened the phone.

"Hey." I answered, my voice a little rusty. Oh well.

"Hi big guy. Guess what awesome news I have to tell you?" She was bubbling with happiness.

"Um...."

"Mom's pregnant Quil!" She spewed out with a squeal. Good grief, my ear hurt now. But it was great news. Terrific actually.

"That is awesome Allie! Congrats. You'll be a big sis and see what I have to go through." I said, thinking about my ten year old brat of a brother, Elias.

Alix laughed. "How old is he now? Eight?"

I shuddered. "Ech. That was a bad year. No, he's ten. A normal, annoying, ten year old, brat of my life."

"Aw, stop whining. I've got Jake." She grumbled back at me.

I couldn't decide who had the worse deal.

"Well sorry but little kids are way more annoying and immature. Sometimes they can just act plain dumb and know it! I hate that! Then I get yelled at for not taking them seriously when I know Elias can count to one hundred!"

"Er, what?"

"Long stupid story."

"Oh. That's what I thought." She was giggling now at me.

I didn't care. I loved listening to her laugh, even if it was mostly directed at me. It was the most beautiful sound in my world.

"So, is your mom showing yet?" I asked, remembering when my mom was pregnant.

"Nope. Not yet. I'll let you know though."

"Oh OK."

"So I'll see you tomorrow? At school?"

I nodded dumbly, then realized she couldn't see me.

"Um, yeah. I'll be there."

"Bye Quil."

"Good night Alix."

"....OK, bye."

"Bye."

"....."

"...."

"You have to hang up now."

"I know that!"

"Then BYE!"

"BYE!"

"...."

........

Oh. She'd really hung up.


	13. To Be Teenagers

**Alix's POV**

The next few weeks, no take that back, actually the entire **month**, was stressful for us. We were stepping on eggshells around my mom. She was so hormonal that we were scared to say anything. She had told us if she was going crazy to tell her but that was dangerous now. She wasn't sane. She ate the weirdest foods and got upset at the tiniest things. I mean seriously! She wanted one to wear her favorite sweater but it wasn't washed yet. She was furious over nothing!

But my dad was even crazier. He was happy about this stuff. If I were him, I would've bonked her over the head by now.

"This means it's going to be a good one." Dad said about mom's horrible mood swings. I was going to get whiplash from it.

So I tried to spend most of my time outside the house. I hung out with Quil a lot and stayed at his place after school to finish homework. I hoped mom would understand. I loved her but I hated the weirdness going around. I might rethink on having kids.

Quil was quiet on one chilly December day when we were doing homework in his room, door wide open, of course. I was curious. He was never this quiet.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him casually, sticking my pencil behind my ear.

He blinked as if clearing the fog from his mind. Sheesh. He must have been thinking hard.

"Um, it's just the pack. They've--they want to know who you are. They're bugging me and Jake about it."

My eyes widened with surprise and a little anxiety.

Quil shook his head, easing my fears. "No, we didn't tell. I know you're not ready. But...Sam hates being lied to."

I frowned, confused. "Mr. Levy? What--"

"No, his daughter. Samantha Karie Uley. She's the new Alpha."

I smiled. "Oh. That's cool. So there's a girl whipping your butts into shape huh?"

Quil rolled his eyes and casually swung an arm around my waist. "No, she is not. She's just annoying."

I giggled. "Oh you poor babies."

"You know....your dad was Alpha when Sam was Alpha. It was weird."

"I heard about that."

"Maybe history repeats itself."

I laughed. "Jake? An alpha? I think I'd rather slit my wrists."

Quil got a weird expression on his face. He looked stricken. It looked like he wasn't breathing.

"No, I mean, I'd never do it! Of course not." I rushed to reassure him.

Quil looked away from me, his expression dark and unreadable. "Don't joke about things like that. It's not funny. I'm serious."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. That was so stupid of me! Man.....

Quil turned back around and forced a smile back on his face. "You know, you could become Alpha. You're a wolf now and it's not impossible for you with your lineage and ancestry. It'd be cool and I'd definitely join your pack."

I shook my head, not even thinking about it. I was still mad that I'd scared Quil. "No. I'd rather just be a pack member. I wouldn't want all that responsibility. I am just bound to mess it all up after eons of generations of Blacks. I'd disappoint everyone."

Quil squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. It was nice. "You won't mess up. Alix, you are one of the best candidates for it."

I frowned at him. "Um, why are you talking like that? Like I'm going to have to choose or something. I'm not running for leader or whatever. I'm not even in the pack yet Quil. You're really getting ahead of yourself."

Quil smirked and bumped into me. I pushed him back and he almost fell off his chair and onto the floor.

**Quil's POV**

_She was getting stronger than me._

_Great._

It was like the prophecy was sticking its tongue out at me. _Na, Na, I told you so!_

**Alix's POV**

Quil shook his head quickly and grinned back at me, ripping himself out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you're getting stronger there." He commented coolly as if it hadn't affected him.

I nodded mutely. I was surprised. Did I actually just move Quil? That alone was a huge feat. But no, I had _pushed_ him a good foot away.

"You let me push you." I accused him. It was the only way I could explain it. I wasn't that strong yet, werewolf or no.

Quil laughed at that. "No, I really didn't. I wasn't caught off guard or anything. You seriously are getting stronger."

My lips pressed together in a tight line.

"I bet you'll get bulky."

"Shut up."

......

"Well..."

I punched him hard as I could on the shoulder to shut him up and test out my...._strength._

Quil shook out his arm while glaring at me. I stared back at him with what I hoped was an innocent expression on my face.

**Quil's POV**

I bit my tongue to stop from groaning out loud. _Alix....that little..._

_Wait, what was that....was that....no, not puppy eyes!! _I couldn't resist her, the little vixen. Once she gave me those eyes....oh boy, I was a goner.

"Alix, that's not fair. You can't do that. I'm suppose to be mad at you." I complained halfheartedly as Alix wiggled herself into my arms, the sore one not throbbing as much now.

She ignored me, of course, and buried her face into my chest. Then, get this, she hummed. _God...she hummed._

The vibrations were...they were....turning me on?!

_Get it together man. You are__** not**__ some desperate pervert! _I clenched my jaw now and stared straight ahead.

Then I stiffened.

_**Her hand just....did she just....**_

Her hand had lightly brushed against my pants in that _general _area. Twice.

I gulped and pulled back from Alix's warm body. It was really hard but I forced myself to yank away and step back a couple of steps.

Alix had a slight smile on her face and was looking at me with a look that gave me delicious shudders down my spine

"Alix, what are you doing?"

Alix bit her lip and looked down, shy now. "It was an accident?" She said this like a question.

"Twice?" I raised an eyebrow. I was itching for her to lift up her pretty face and look me in the eye.

Alix sighed and shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you..."

She lifted her eyes and looked straight at me.

"..._**uncomfortable**_." She said in a hard voice.

I flinched. OK, maybe I'd like to rethink that whole eye contact thing.

Then she turned away and left, leaving me gaping and ogling like a gutted fish.

_She just left! _My mind was telling me. I knew that, but I couldn't believe it. We spent hours together in my room, mostly doing homework and enjoying each others company. Now, I had made this all awkward and stupid and she wasn't going to deal with it. I knew that. But I didn't want her to go, not like this. Not at all.

_Damn it, I messed up big time._

**Alix's POV**

I fled his room like a coward, an angry red threatening to creep onto my face. I didn't blush a lot like my mother did and my skin was darker, like Dad's. But when I blushed, it was either because I was angry as hell....

....or I was embarrassed as fuck.

And that was rare.

I cracked my knuckles as I rushed down the stairs, taking three at a time with my long(er) legs. I wanted to punch something. How could I be so dumb? I was smart, I didn't need a test score to tell me that.

Tears. There were tears on my face. I was fucking crying! Now, I was mad.

I barrelled through the living room where Elias was watching some cartoon show. He stopped giggling when he saw me in my sad state. I just ignored him. I couldn't even give a fake smile to fool him.

Elias' head swiveled around to look behind me.

I figured that would be Quil.

I felt a finger, now a hand, wrap around my wrist and stop me in my tracks. I tugged halfheartedly, a sob breaking free from my mouth. Wanted to go home.

"Please stop Alix. Just talk to me." Quil begged.

I couldn't look at him. I knew his eyes would lock onto mine and I'd be caught. I was just so embarrased and angry right now. What was I thinking? I wasn't. That was all.

"Let go." I muttered, my face pointed stubbornly towards the door.

"No. I told you I wouldn't. Sit. Down." Quil growled at me suddenly. He dragged me over to the couch and set me down by Elias.

I buried my face in my hands, elbows I rested on my knees.

"Get out Eli." Quil ordered his little brother.

I could feel Elias bouncing next to me on the sofa, his feet probably flailing above the floor. He was really short for his age, the complete opposite of Quil.

Peeking through my fingers, I saw Quil get really angry. He was shaking and his face was horribly handsome to look at, even though he was glaring like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa, take a chill pill, Quil." Elias whined, crossing his arms.

I lifted my head a little, my eyes closed. I could feel the vibrations that Quil was making under my sneakers.

"Calm down. Elias, please leave. Your brother's being an idiot." I deadpanned.

Elias looked happily at me and smirked. "I know he is. **Fine. **I'll go."

He then turned to look up at his big brother. "But you better not hurt her! I'll beat you up!"

Quil snorted, but he sounded desperate. I didn't care.

Elias jumped up, aimed for my cheek and kissed my ear, and ran out of the room yelling at the top of his lungs, "MOMMY I'M HUNGRY!!!!!"

I peeked up at Quil and quickly ducked my head down. His eyes were trained on me, his face expressionless. I didn't like it.

Quil sighed. I interrupted him quickly.

"Just let me go home. Quil, I'm tired." I said slowly, willing him to just shut up and do it.

Quil frowned at me. "Alix! Please. Tell me what's wrong. I'm sorry I was so..."

"NO! Shut up! I was being stupid and slutty. I'm sorry! OK?" I yelled, standing up.

He wanted to hug me close, kiss me even, I knew. But that would just make me feel even worse. I was such a...

"Alix." Quil said firmly.

I looked up warily at him.

"Do not start thinking like that. You're doing it now, I can tell. You are NOT a slut or whore or whatever you're thinking. I was just...surprised, is all." Quil told me, his eyes burning with sincerity and total....love.

Then he looked down. Was he blushing? No. He couldn't be.

"I didn't know you wanted to go farther than kissing right now. I mean, Alix...."

OK, I wanted _that_ to end** right** now.

"No, no, no! Whoa, I'm fine where we are. Quil, I was...it...accident, man!" My words were jumbled and came out all wrong.

Quil chuckled quietly. I tried to step away from him but his look held me in place.

I bit my lip. He noticed.

He reached out, pulled my lip from my teeth.

"Please don't." Was all he said.

I closed my eyes.

"I want to kiss you." Quil whispered. I could feel his body heat getting closer to me. Was he warmer? Hot even? I wasn't so sure. My body heat was so out of control. I think it was 108 degrees now.

I opened my eyes. Quil was right there, so close. His eyes were coal black. Black as the dirtiest sin I could think of. So dark and full of love. For me. Crazy. Impossible. It made me shiver slightly.

His lips attacked mine with a fierceness that was familiar but not. It was a new type of passion. He hadn't shown this side of him before.

My hands automatically flew up to his neck and his big warm ones held my waist tight.

All these new sensations were too much. Too much.

Not enough.

The tears that had dried up long ago were flowing again now. But I ignored them. I wasn't sad or frustrated or any of that.

**This **was Quil. Finally. He had been holding back, afraid of crushing me all this time. He wasn't going to smash me, for lack of a better word. I took it all in stride. He was my...my air, my oxygen, no, more powerful than that.

He was my drug that I was hooked on forever.

Yea.

He was my heroin.

My eyes fluttered open as we stepped apart.

He was staring straight back at me, a small smile on his face.

"Was that too much?" He asked hesistantly.

I shook my head, licking my lips, which his eyes immediately locked on.

Nah. "No. That was almost just enough." I responded.

He raised an eyebrow. "Cryptic much?" Just a little.

I smiled at him. "Quil. I can never get too much of you."

His eyes darkened, if possible, with love and most likely a little lust too. That was the closest I got to sharing my emotions besides admitting my love to him that one time. I wasn't usually so emotional. It really had me going. It made me wonder if my hormones were acting up like mom's too. Mom had an excuse. She had a little mutant living in her stomach, festering...um growing, inside her. She had all the right to act as deranged as she wanted. No limits.

But no. This was really me.

I liked it. I loved it. And looking at Quil, I think he did too.

"Now kiss me again." I demanded, my hands curling around his shirt collar already.

"Ahem. I think not." A deeply amused male voice spoke from behind us.

I closed my eyes, not embarassed, just annoyed. It was hard to get shy in front of Quil's dad, Quil Sr. He was just so silly and funny that he automatically made you comfortable. But I guess he had to act like a parent sometimes.

Quil sighed and I blinked up at him. He winked back.

Oh, he was so coming to my house tonight.

I turned to face Mr. Ateara with a smile on my face.

"So, you've been to the gym, huh big guy?" I tilted my head with an angelic expression. Inside, I was roasting hot angry. It was just getting good!

Quil Sr. just laughed at me. "I'm sorry Alix. Personally, I just don't see how you can be so entranced with my son, imprint or no."

I rolled my eyes. "Saving me from disappointment, I suppose." I said, regarding his rude interuption even if he was the adult. Screw it.

"And a life of misery and turmoil." Quil Sr. added.

"Whatever dad." Quil leaned into me and hugged me close from behind. I place my hands lightly on top of his which were around my stomach.

Quil Sr. shook his head. "I swear, you all look like you're a married couple."

I scrunched up my face and Quil stuck out his tongue. Perfectly timed reactions....

Quil Sr.'s eyes bugged out before we could say anything. "Whoa whoa! You're not secretly married, are you? I swear, Claire will kill us all...."

I giggled and Quil snorted.

"No, we're not married pop." Quil answered.

"Yeah. Not....not for a....long while, _Dad_." I said between spurts of giggling.

Two tiny pairs of arms shot out from the sides of Quil Sr.'s stomach. I smiled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Claire asked with a grin, her eyes sparkling.

"Marriage." Quil and I answered together, bursting with laughter.

Claire looked at us like we were crazy. Then she squeezed Quil's big ole tummy.

"Um, Quil....?" It was an open ended question. She had no clue what was going on here.

Quil Sr. shook his head. "It's really not worth it. I can't explain it."

They looked at each other and instantly said. "Teenagers."

Then they both got big goofy grins on their faces, probably reliving their teen years.

Ew.

I wanted out.

I tugged on Quil's arm, making big doe eyes up at him.

"Walk me home?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sure." Quil said eagerly, probably ready to get out of here.

Claire giggled and winked at me. I grinned. Both Quils just looked confused.

"Men." Claire and I said simultaneously.

The Quils, "Women."

"Teenagers!" Quil and I shouted, silly.

Claire and Quil Sr. started making gooey eyes at each other again. Quil Jr. and I made sick faces at each other.

"Parents! Ew."

Return to Top


	14. To Keep A Secret

**Sam Uley (the girl) POV**

I bent down and placed a gentle hand on the soft dirt. I carefully raked my fingertips through the soil and bought it to my nose for a whiff.

It was an old trail.

I frowned as I threw the dirt back. This new wolf was getting on my nerves. It had been through the woods, that was for sure. But it had been way too long ago.

I cracked my neck and glanced at the trees that surrounded my home. Someone was here.

"Come out Jake." I ordered, wiping my dirt smeared hands on my jeans.

Jake walked towards me with a blank expression. I could read his eyes though.

He hated me.

Fine. Like I really cared.

"Want to come inside and wait for the others?" My tone suggested that he had no choice, which he didn't.

Jake followed me silently inside the house and shut the door behind us. Jake was the first one here and I was curious as to why. He usually showed up late to meetings or tried to avoid them all together.

"Thirsty Jake? All that running must have you tired." I offered.

Jake shook his head curtly. "No thanks."

I nodded and folded my hands. "So why are you here so early Jake?"

Jake stared at me, his eyes hardening infinitely. I narrowed my eyes back at him.

"No reason. I just wanted to get this over with." He responded coldly.

I smiled slowly. Maybe I was onto something. "Get what over with? I don't recall telling you what the meeting's about."

Jake rolled his eyes and plopped down on the love seat. "I don't know what you've come up with. Probably more bullshit to keep us busy. I don't really care. I just want to be done with it, Sam."

I walked behind the loveseat and lightly placed my hands on Jake's shoulders. He flinched as if to pull away.

"What if I told you first? About what's going on. Hmm? Do you think you could help me?" I whispered in his ear, lightly messaging his shoulders. He had a woodsy scent, like logs in a warm fire.

Jake brushed me off. I just grinned at the back of his head.

"Don't touch me Sam. Just because you're the Alpha, doesn't mean I have to like you." Jake ground out. He was shaking slightly. I think he wanted to punch me.

I licked my lips and took a seat across from him on the couch. "Agreed. I just thought...."

"You thought wrong." Jake interrupted angrily. Spots of pink were appearing on his cheeks.

I carefully smoothed out any expression from my face.

More were coming.

"Here they come." I said in a monotone.

"I'm not freakin' deaf."

**Alix's POV**

I had finished my shower faster than I had wanted to. But the fact that people were looking for me, motivated me to hurry up. Jake had left for the 'meeting' and I heard dad escorting mom out of the house.

So I was all alone.

I roughly ran the towel through my hair and threw some jeans and a tee on. I grabbed a jacket and fled quickly downstairs.

Oh wait.

I ran back upstairs to my room. Grabbed my iPod and a book.

_Now_ I was ready.

Quietly I went into the kitchen and searched through the refrigerator. I was not going to starve myself in the basement, that's for sure. Plus, I really didn't think that anyone had a clue who the new wolf was besides my family and Quil. Also, who would get the idea to look here? I mean, the great Jacob Black, hiding secrets? La Push-a!!

I snacked on a granola bar or three and sneaked off to the basement.

I felt like a spy in my own home. It was weird.

"I promise that I'm hiding for all of nothing." I muttered under my breath, gripping my jacket tighter as I went further into the basement.

Oh crap. It was pitch black in here.

I bit my lip to keep from whining and felt around for a light switch.

_CLICK!_

I winced at the sound.

That wasn't the light switch. It was still pitch black in here.

"Alix."

Oh jeez, who was in here?

I breathed slowly through my nose and fingered my book. It was hardcover. With the right amount of strength, I could probably give this psycho a nosebleed.

"Alix? Come on, I know you're down here." The voice called again from the basement door.

I think I was drawing blood from my lip. No, focus! This creep might try to hurt me....

But how the heck did he know my name?

I wasn't going to ask. I wasn't even going to let the guy think I was down here....Time to be invisible.

"There you are." A hand clapped me on the shoulder and I shrieked like a little girl.

....with a wicked backhand.

I swung the book with all my might and got him square in the face. A sickening, crunching sound satisfied me that I had broken his nose and maybe parts of his face.

"God Alix! What is your problem?!?!" The intruder gasped, sounding a little clogged up now.

Mind you, we're still in the dark.

"Who are you?" I hissed menacingly.

The guy groaned and clicked on the light which was, conveniently, right behind him.

I smacked myself in the head.

Great.

"Aw Quil...."

**Quil Sr.'s POV**

I yawned as I padded across the room into the kitchen to where my youngest son was currently _whining_.

"Daddy! Quil..." Elias started.

I nodded my head tiredly. "Yes yes. Quil is a big butt head; we all know that. I sent him to his room. He's grounded. Happy, Eli?"

Elias pouted but nodded anyway. I sighed, relieved.

"Oh and you should keep him from seeing Alix. He's not good for her." Elias said, matter-of-fact.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Elias nodded. "Yep. Alix really is only using Quil to get to me. She loves me and can barely stand Quil. We should keep this between ourselves though."

I quickly stuffed my fist into my mouth and turned away from my son. This was what I lived for. See? I knew there was a good side to having kids. It just took me a while to remember.

Elias tugged on my arm, his face confused.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

I shook my head and waved him off. I could barely talk right now and Claire would kill me if I upset Elias. I had already made that mistake with Quil when he was younger. Of course, I still made him mad but that was only because he pissed me off first.

"I'm...I'm going back t-to bed buddy...pfft...OK?" I forced out, biting the insides of my cheeks at the pauses. "And no m-more yelling in...in the house."

Elias made a 'whatever' face a me and went back to...to doing whatever he was doing. I think he was eating applesauce.

I rubbed my forehead and quickly made my way back to my room.

On my way, I passed Quil's room. I knocked lightly on his door.

"Hey, your brother has a crush on your girl. Hope you got a plan. And no, you cannot kill your brother." I called through his door.

Hmph. He didn't grace me with a response. Probably didn't want to give me the satisfaction.

Heh heh.

I slammed open the door anyway with a big grin on my face.

"Didja...."

The room was completely empty.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Not again. And I knew exactly where he had gone to.

Al....

My ears pricked up as I heard a sound echoing into the open window in Quil's empty room.

A wolf's cry.

I frowned. Was that Sam? The girlie version of him anyway?

My eyes swept over the scene in front of me once again. Quil had left before Samantha had called for the meeting.

He had escaped to Alix's.

_"....vampire girl...."_

_"I'll just ask Alix."_

I ran a hand through my graying hair. There were way too many problems for it to be so early in the morning.

I exited his room and glanced at the clock in the hallway.

Ten o'clock on a Saturday morning.

Too early.

RING RING RING!!!

I gritted my teeth. "What _now_?"

"Quil get that!" Claire shouted from the bedroom.

I stomped over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?!" I said a little too aggressively.

"OK, just because your sex life isn't as great as mine doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

My eyebrows shot up. I glanced at the caller ID quickly.

"Jake, what the hell?"

Jacob laughed from his end. "Man, you sound like you had the worst...something. Look, me and my beautifully pregnant wife are coming over. Bella needs a sitter seeing as the rest of us will be busy. You heard Sam's call right?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Of course. It was right after the son ran off."

"Quil's gone?" Jacob asked, confused.

I nodded. "Yes Captain Obvious. He's probably at your place. Again."

"What are you talking about?"

I could tell that I was about to bust someone's bubble this morning. I didn't really care right now.

"My son, your daughter's imprint, snuck out last night and came back early this morning. Dawn, I think. Now he's gone again. Now tell me you can put 2 and 2 together." I explained.

Jacob was quiet a second. I could hear Bella in the background asking what was wrong.

"I'm going to kill your boy and lock my daughter in the attic." He finally growled.

I chuckled. "They sort of remind me of us in our younger days. So much drama, man. Let them have their fun Jacob. As long as they don't start any trouble...."

"I'll break his neck next time I see him." Jacob hissed.

I'd like to do the same right about now. I was getting a headache.

"Next time you see him, he might already be in a body cast." I muttered.

We laughed together and continued to talk about arrangements for Bella's stay. Jacob was unsure of how long they'd all be preoccupied with the wolf business. And he was going to keep Alix out of the mess as long as possible.

"I hope your son doesn't screw this up. Alix needs to stay hidden." Jacob warned.

I nodded. "I'll call and tell him. Happy? That phone's practically attached to his ear usually."

We hung up and I finally sunk into my king sized bed next to my wife. I stretched out and wrapped my arms around my....pillow?

I sat up quickly.

"Claire?"

"Oh hey baby." Claire appeared from the bathroom.

"I just figured that you were going to be up a while. So I got dressed. I'll go start brunch, OK?" Claire smiled and headed downstairs away from me.

Grrrrrrr.

**Quil's(Jr.) POV**

_Yow!!!!_

Alix had a wicked backhand. She whupped me right across the face and actually managed to break my nose. With a book. Was that by freakin' J.K. Rowling?

"Aw Quil." Alix groaned as I flipped on the light switch.

I winced as she lightly touched my nose.

"Yeah. It's me. Glad to see you too." I groaned.

Alix's face turned red and she faced away from me.

"I'm really sorry Quil. I thought...that you were someone else. I don't know." Alix mumbled.

I frowned and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Why are you down here anyway?"

Alix twisted a little in my arms and finally relaxed.

"I'm suppose to be hiding from um, the pack. They're having a meeting now and Jake's there. Dad says I can't join. Not yet."

I was still confused. Alix was plenty strong enough to join the pack. Stronger than me even. Why was Black being so weird?

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be there too?" Alix whispered, her hands playing with my fingers.

I half smiled. "I really had no idea about the meeting even though I did hear Sam's call. I had to escape home and I missed you." I kissed her cheek.

Alix giggled softly and pulled away from me.

"OK, well you've seen me. I think you should go get cleaned up and get to the meeting. They might come looking for you too." Alix said reasonably.

But I didn't want to leave. I had just gotten here.

"I don't have to leave just yet." I reached out and grabbed Alix's hand. I pulled her closer and she bounced into my chest.

"Ooof! Quil, you're all bloody! Don't you want to check that out?" Alix said worriedly, looking up at my face with concern.

"We heal quickly, remember?" I whispered.

I wiped the ridiculous amount of blood off my face and grinned. Alix's eyes grew wider and I held her tight.

"Oh no you don't....!" Alix wriggled even more.

I laughed lightly and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

I pulled away to find her with a dazed expression on her face.

"You still want to get away from me?"

Alix tilted her head and pushed at me playfully.

"Oh quit it Romeo. You need to go now." She reminded me with a swipe at my now healing nose.

I grabbed her wrist and kissed that too.

"Maybe I don't want to go. Besides, we can come as late as we want just as long as we show up."

Alix rolled her eyes and bent down. What a lovely view...

She stood back up with her hardcover book. It's all green cover was now sprinkled with speckles of red. It sort of looked festive to me in a twisted way.

"I want a new copy when you get back, agreed?" Alix put her hands on her hips, no nonsense.

I nodded, helpless to do otherwise.

Alix stepped closer to me and dragged one lone finger across my cheek.

"I missed you too. You wouldn't believe the trouble I almost got in this morning though, thanks to you." Alix whispered with a smirk across those lovely lips.

"Is it something I want to hear?"

"Probably not. You might want to stay away from Jake though. Hint hint."

BZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ

I smiled sheepishly at Alix as I pulled my cell from my pants.

"It's pops." I groaned and flipped open the phone.

"Hey man...."

"Quil!! You're at Alix's, aren't you? Hopefully she explained that she must be hidden until the meeting is over. She's a secret Quil. Understand?" My father yelled into my ear.

"Yup. Got it."

"And when you get back from your rendezvous and meeting, you're so dead."

"Pop, think about what you're saying."

"Oh, I am. And I'm enjoying it. Oh, and Jacob wants to shoot you too."

My eyes were wide at this point. It was one thing for my dad to be mad at me. But when the father of my girlfriend wanted to kill me...yeah, that didn't go over well. I was in deep doo doo. I was screwed. I...

"Quil!"

Was in trouble.

"Yeah. I got it. Try to convince Uncle Jake that I'm worth keeping alive. I'll keep Allie a secret when I go to the meeting, OK?" I forced out of my mouth. I was scared of my 'Uncle'. He had been strong enough to pull away from Sam (the guy) and turn into the other Alpha back in his day. I had good reason to want to pee in my pants at this moment even though my girl was staring at me.

"Can't make any promises boy. I'm starting to forget why I keep you around myself." My dad told me seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "Later, dad."

I hung up my phone and smiled weakly at Alix.

"I really got to go. Thanks for the cracked nose and the kiss. My ass will be next if I don't get."

Alix giggled and kissed me lightly, careful of my still tender nose.

"Bye babe. See ya later." She sighed.

I nodded. "And I'll replace that book when I get back. Love you."

I headed back up the stairs and opened the door and let myself out.

"You, too." Alix whispered and sank down onto the cold carpet of the basement.

"I'll be back fast as I can." I promised her as I exited the house and took off full speed towards Sam Uley's.


	15. To Hide

**Bella's POV**

I pressed a light hand onto my stomach as Jacob helped me out of the passenger's side of the car.

"So, you sure you don't mind? I'll just be a few minutes." Jacob asked anxiously, wanting to please me in any way.

I laughed and stroked my husband's face. He had a little stubble coming in.

"Oh I'll be fine. Claire and Quil are great. I'm sure they remember what it was like when they were pregnant." I reminded him,

Jacob scrunched up his face. "I still don't like how they put it. It's like they're both...well, preggers. But the dude's not."

I shook my head as we slowly made our way to the porch.

"You are such a child sometimes Jacob Black."

Jacob smiled and he seemed to light up from within like the sun. My personal sun.

And then I felt like crying again. Darn it!

"Bella! I can stay, really!" Jacob tried to reassure me, alarmed. "Please don't cry."

I shook my head and hiccupped. "Seriously, I-I think I can blame this one on the hormones."

Jacob sighed and rang the doorbell twice.

Fast feet ran towards the door and suddenly we were greeted with a huge smile.

"Hi Elias, honey!" I exclaimed, my tears all dried up.

Elias bounced excitedly.

"Come in Auntie Bella! You too, Uncle Jake!" Elias grinned and pulled us in, wasting no time.

Elias slammed the door shut and called up the stairs.

"Daddy wake up! Our guests are here!"

Claire came from the kitchen and into the foyer. She frowned at Elias and put her hands on her hips. Elias instantly put on an innocent 'who me?' face.

"Elias, what did we say about yelling?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

Elias sighed. "Inside voices are used inside. Yelling is for outside. Sorry. I'm just glad they're here."

Elias proceeded to give his mom a hug and pecked her on the cheek before running away towards the TV.

Claire rolled her eyes while I worked hard at not choking on my tears. I was really emotional around children now. Jeez Louise!

Claire smiled sympathetically at me and Jacob.

"Sorry Bella. I'll try to get Elias to tone down the cuteness a bit."

We laughed at that and went into the kitchen. Then Jacob got a weird expression on his face.

"Um, sorry ladies but I have to cut this short. My pack has something to tell me apparently." Jacob scowled.

Oh yeah. Jacob had his own pack from the olden days. No one really turned into a wolf anymore though. They could still sense each other in human form.

I pouted but nodded my head. I was in good hands, me and little somebody.

"OK Jake. I'll see you later." I pecked him on the lips and he left.

"Hey Alpha wolf!" Quil came thundering down the steps just as Jacob slammed the door shut.

Elias poked his head out of the living room. "You just missed him Daddy."

Quil rolled his eyes behind his son's back. "Thanks E."

Claire slapped Quil's arm when he entered the kitchen. He smiled sheepishly at his wife and then turned to me.

"Well well well. Vampire girl. Looks like you've been busy." Quil said to me.

I shrugged, ignoring the nickname. "Yeah well, we have a great sex life of course. There's something about having an Alpha for a husband..."

"Bella if you weren't pregnant and human, then I'd so tackle you right now." Quil interrupted, his eyes sparkling with humor.

OK, so Jacob had put me up to it. But I couldn't resist. Quil was great fun when we were younger and despite the craziness that had ensued, he hadn't changed much. He got a little fatter and older but that was about the only changes in him that I could detect.

Claire was giggling at her husband as he stared incredulously at her face.

"You're supposed to be on my side! She just insulted our sex life Claire!"

"Your sex life." She corrected him. "Mine is just fine, thank you."

"CLAIRE!" Quil exclaimed his eyes huge and his face turning darker.

Claire and I busted up laughing. It felt good. I hadn't laughed so much like this in weeks. Or months, actually.

We all gravitated towards the living room and kicked Elias off the couch. Quil threw him into the master bedroom where there was a smaller TV but would suit Elias' needs.

"Oh man, this is great. Thanks you guys," I said gratefully as I stretched out and glued my eyes to the screen.

Yep. We watched the Oprah Show.

**Alix's POV**

I wrapped my arms around myself as I listened to the lone iPod plug in my left ear. I decided to leave one ear clear so that I could listen for any potential intruders, not that I expected any.

I still thought this was stupid.

I glanced at my book with a disgusted look. Yeah, I wasn't going to touch it. But I was also disgusted with myself. My boyfriend and I have a great night together and I reward him for it with a smack in the nose the next morning.

And break it.

I wanted to bury myself away from him after I did that. I had never been so embarrassed.

But I played it off and ended up having him flustered.

I wondered how long it'd be before I had to leave the basement for food or the bathroom. I thought it was going to be soon.

I buried my head in my arms and quietly fell asleep.

**Jake's POV**

I wanted to throw up.

What the hell was Sam doing? She'd practically tried to rape me! Is that possible? And I had to sit there like an imbecile and endure it.

I wanted to wrap my hands around her throat and squeeze.

How she was the great Sam Uley and sweet Emily Uley's daughter, I will never know. Maybe she was adopted or dropped on her head at birth. Or maybe Emily started drinking when she was pregnant.

I tried to hold back a shudder when Sam smiled at me. I could hear the others finally coming now. Good. I wasn't to be alone with this witch for long. She freaked me out as much as vampires did, actually.

Not a good sign when this person is your Alpha leader, let me tell you.

Sam looked around the room and nodded at each person. Sam was the only girl in the room yet everyone respected her mostly.

"Alright, I believe you're all here. So we want to know..."

Quil burst through the door, red in the face. No wait. That was blood!

"Quil?" I halfway stood.

He waved me back down with a grin. I sat. Apparently, he was fine.

Everyon else just ignored Quil like this happened everyday which, in retrospect, was a little bit true. Quil always was in a fight or some trouble. But I just thought that now he was with my sister, which I_ still_ don't completely accept, things would have calmed down for him.

Oh wait. This was Alix, my evil little sister I was talking about.

She must have busted his nose.

Ha.

I looked back at Quil and he trudged over to sit next to me. I frowned at him, wanting nothing more than to question his ass.

Quil gave me that 'later' look and we both turned to pay attention to Sam.

"OK, like I said. Everyone's here now except the lone wolf which I intend to hunt down. Does anyone have any leads?" Sam frowned angrily, mad at herself for not finding this one werewolf, shape shifter as the vampires called us now.

Most people either shook their heads or ignored Sam altogether. She sighed, seeing that she was getting nowhere.

"Jake?" Her voice suddenly called me.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled.

"Yea?"

"Tell me if you know anything." Sam stared at me as her Alpha voice released its full power on me.

It seemed to be crushing my whole being, forcing me to open my mouth.

But the words that came out weren't what she wanted to hear.

"I know nothing about this lone wolf." I spoke. The weight lifted off of my shoulders, grudgingly it seemed, and allowed relief to trickle throughout my body.

"Oh man I'm screwed. Dad's going to hate me for not figuring this out." Sam moaned into her hands.

We could care less.

I could feel Quil's stare boring holes into my back.

I shook my head almost imperceptivity.

I didn't know how to answer his unspoken question. I had no clue as to how I was able to lie to the voice of the Alpha. I just did and it hadn't killed me.

I was so doing it again.

**Jacob's POV**

I raced to the car and gunned it. I was driving to Leah's house. I knew that Seth would be there or nearby. He never was good at leaving his big sister even though he was grown now with kids.

But Leah was still single and I guess that Seth felt a little guilty for having sort of a family life.

If anyone should be guilty, it should be me.

I had it all: wife, kids, a sense of security and family. Plus, my dad didn't mind dropping in on us from time to time.

All Seth had was Leah and his four kids. He had two sets of twins, two identical little boys and a boy and girl. He had his hands full especially since Morgan Berry passed five years ago from cancer. She had barely just had her last two twins when she found out that she'd be forever barren because of the cancer. It took her as fast as the news had come. Seth barely had time to grieve before he turned to the full time job of being a single dad.

She hadn't been his imprint though. Seth had loved her like a normal person loves another. He had never found someone to imprint on. So he had married Morgan out of pure love and boom boom they have two sets of twins one year apart.

I had been so happy for him. So happy that someone out of my old pack had gotten to choose their fate, rather than blindly sit by while it was chosen for them.

I parked the car easily in the narrow driveway next to Seth's minivan and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell and Leah answered with a smile.

"Jake."

"Hey Leah." I stepped inside the house.

It smelled like freshly baked sugar cookies. Yum.

The kids must be here then. There was no way that Leah would bake for me or her baby brother.

Yeah, I thought she had issues too.

"Jacob! It's great to see you!" Seth entered the hallway and I gave him a one armed hug.

"You too. How've you been?" I smiled at him.

I thought I saw a flash of weariness in his eyes but it left has quickly as I noticed it.

"Oh I'm fine. The kids are great too. Aina and Haydn are taking a nap in the guest room right now. Um, Kane and Blaise are hopefully eating cookies while watching TV and not fighting again." Seth rattled off.

I shook my head, feeling sorry for him. Poor guy. But he did seem to be happy despite the circumstances. I just hoped his kids weren't too troublesome for him.

"So I'm guessing cookies are off limits?"

Leah nodded. "Obviously. Unless one of the angels pass one off to you."

Right.

I trudged through Leah's house and found the guest room. Seth followed me. It was empty.

"Apparently the munchkins have escaped their cell. You check the closet, I've got under the bed." I crouched quickly and searching for something more than dust bunnies.

Seth sighed, shaking his head.

"They're not there Jake. Let's check downstairs."

Seth and I quickly went back to the TV AKA living room.

Leah stopped us with a sleeping Aina in her arms.

"They're all here and accounted for. Haydn and this one sneaked down for some cookies and eventually passed out in the living room. Kane and Blaise are glued to the TV, no worries." Leah said with one of her rare smiled.

Aina shifted slightly in her aunt's arms. She and Haydn were four; Kane and Blaise were six.

"Aunt Lee-lee?" Aina whispered sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"That uncle J.J.?"

"Yup pumpkin." I answered.

Leah handed Aina over to me. Aina opened her bright blue eyes and smiled softly at me. I gently touched her long sandy brown curls.

"But Uncle JJ, I'm not a pumpkin!" Aina squealed and buried her face into my shoulder.

I laughed and handed her back to Seth.

"Of course not Aina." I responded to Seth's only girl.

Aina demanded to be put down and Seth obliged. She ran into the kitchen and came back a second later with three cookies in hand.

I grinned at Aina then smirked at Leah. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Aw that's very nice of you Aina." Seth smiled at his daughter.

Aina giggled, pressed the three cookies into my hand, and then skipped off to join her brothers in the living room.

When she left, I stuck my tongue out at my pack.

"Nah nah! I got three cookies! She likes me better!" I sang until Seth socked me in the arm.

"Business as usual?" Leah raised an eyebrow.

Ow. Oh. Right.

"Um, let's move this to the kitchen, shall we?" I said, glancing at the twins in the living room. They were either sleep or staring at the TV. It was kind of scary to watch their intense concentration. I hoped that Seth got them to do stuff outside of watching TV.

We sat at the table close to the screen door and I sighed.

"OK, so the new pack with Sam's daughter is not working out. There is a new werewolf who has not stepped up and joined the pack. They're worried and confused and will begin searching for it soon." I laid it all out.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Leah asked, examining her nails.

I looked her in the eye. "The new wolf, shape shifter, whatever is my daughter, Alix."

Seth closed his eyes and Leah's widened considerably.

"I'm sorry Jake." Seth said softly.

I smiled wryly at him. "It was cool at first. But then I realized that she's going to have to fulfill the prophecy sometime. I had just hoped it was someone else...but she's already stronger than Quil and Jake."

Leah shook her head slowly. "Another girl, one who might not be insane to begin with." She murmured, thinking of Alix compared to Samantha. There was such a gigantic difference.

I laughed a little at that. It was very true. Well, except for the fact that my daughter imprinted on the son of one of the biggest buffoons I knew and loved.

"Oh, and she imprinted on Quil a while ago." I dropped that little tidbit in.

"So we can't hide her forever." Seth spoke.

"Or kill her." Leah added.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd kill you first obviously."

Leah glanced sideways at me. "I know, I know. Either you or Bella would claw me to pieces."

Seth sighed and gripped his head.

"What's wrong man?" I asked.

Seth glanced at me with burning blue eyes. "I just...when we heard the prophecy...I thought that it'd be one of mine, you know? I mean, I've got four who all or none could easily be a werewolf in the future. It'd wracked my brain for the longest time Jake..."

I leaned back in my chair and looked away. "So you're glad it's not your kid."

"Yes." Seth admitted. "But I'm not glad that it's Alix either!" He added hurriedly.

I stopped listening to him. There was nothing we could do by just talking.

I stood up quickly.

"I've got to get to Alix. She's in hiding and I really don't feel so great about it now. Can I bring her here, Leah? Maybe you could give her some girl wolf tips or something." I muttered absently.

Leah shook her head. "That's the worse werewolf phrase I've ever heard. Bring her to me."


	16. To Think of the Prophecy

**Alix's POV**

I woke up.

I was so bored it wasn't even funny.

I was in my bedroom now. It sucked not seeing the morning or afternoon sunshine. I didn't do the dark. I hated it, not seeing anything.

Sighing, I stuck a ear bud into my ear again and blasted my iPod on high. I really wanted to just get out of my head for a bit, if that wasn't too much to ask. Really my thoughts were so confusing and crazy that I couldn't bear to listen.

I sounded like a crazy person now.

Then my ears perked up, listening to something other than the music.

Someone was in the house.

Oh jeez.

Why now? I really didn't feel like kicking butt today.

I turned off the 'Pod and set it down on my bed quietly. The person was shuffling around the kitchen, opening cupboards and raiding the fridge it sounded like.

What a fatty.

I eased myself out of my room snuck down the stairs, careful to not make a sound.

I glanced to the side and saw Jake's Slugger baseball bat lying in the corner. I grabbed it tightly and made my way to the kitchen.

I could only see the back of the intruder's head. He looked very fit and strong. He could take me down easy if I were just human.

Which I so wasn't anymore. Yay me and my freaky deaky life.

Inching towards the guy, I raised the bat slowly...slowly...

WHAM!

I shrieked as I swung the bat down, intending to split his head open or at least knock him unconscious.

Instead, the dude had lifted his hands and caught the bat mid-swing between his huge hands and had tugged it out of my grip.

"Alix...really? A bat? I thought I taught you so much better. The chainsaw is much more suitable." The guy muttered.

I grinned. "Dad? You're back?"

Dad turned around and smiled back at me.

"Actually, I'm here to take you somewhere else. Leah's ecstatic and wants to see you. Seth does too." He told me.

My face actually went pale.

"But doesn't that mean that....the clones will be there?" I whispered to him.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. They're angels. I don't know why you and Jake still hold the incident against them. They're just babies."

I shuddered anyway. I still remembered the last time we babysat the twins. Somehow, they had managed to almost blow up the kitchen and destroy my bedroom all in one night. It still gave me nightmares. I had to have my bedroom quarantined it was so bad.

"Just get dressed and stuff and we'll be on our way." Dad instructed me as he went back to hunting for some food.

I was climbing up the stairs when the doorbell rang.

I heard dad answer it and sigh.

"Pop, what are you doing here? The power go out again?" Came dad's muffled voice.

Granddad laughed. "No. I hear that my granddaughter's in trouble. Just wanted to see if she needed some protection."

"Yeah, well she's got me and my pack to take care of her. She'll need more than an old senile man to protect her." Dad laughed too.

I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs. Granddad would leave in a bit, I knew. And dad would take me to Aunt Leah's and Uncle Seth's after.

What to wear?

I mean, not that I cared or anything. I'd just as soon go in my PJs if it was left to me, really.

But if I did care, I had to make sure it wasn't anything pretty or valuable. I was bound to leave in a mess and all with those demons.

Ugh.

**Bella's POV**

I was crying like a...like a hormonal pregnant woman watching Oprah.

Oprah was sympathizing with a young couple who had a troubled child. He had an aggressive behavior and ADHD and diabetes. It was the saddest story on today's show. I hoped my child would come out like that. The young couple were trying so hard to make their child happy but it seemed impossible. Plus, they had triplets on the way which they were happy about but would no doubt make life harder.

"Oh no! Poor them!" I sobbed, while digging into a carton of Cookie Dough ice cream.

Elias came through and stared at me.

"That's...that's my favorite ice cream! You're eating it all up!" Elias exclaimed.

I glared at him and hugged the carton tighter to me.

"Too bad." I hissed. "I need it."

Elias scrunched up his face but I knew he wasn't going to cry.

"Mommy!!" He screamed and ran away.

He was going to tattle.

Claire appeared a few minutes later and shook her head at me.

"Bella, really? Ice cream? That's not healthy for the baby sweetie. No matter how much you want it." Claire said softly, taking the ice cream out of my hands.

She glanced down into the container and looked up at me in disbelief.

"I was hungry and emotional." I defended myself.

I knew that the carton was pretty much demolished.

Elias would be pissed at me.

Claire sighed and set the carton aside.

"Hey, you want to do something today other than this?" She waved vaguely at me and the TV screen.

"No."

Another sigh.

"I'm sure the baby's bored. How about we practice...."

"No. I'm not practicing breathing or giving birth and pushing. And don't give me any of that 'it'll be fun' crap. I'll bite you." I grouched at her. I knew I wasn't being terribly fair but I couldn't help it. Claire knew what it was like. It wasn't that long ago when she was big and expecting.

Claire held up her hands.

"OK OK." She said and backed away.

Score.

Mmm.

I was still hungry.

**Sam's (the girl) POV**

I sighed.

We weren't getting anywhere.

So I decided to dismiss my pack. I didn't want to keep them for nothing.

I had no clue who the lone wolf was no more than I did in the beginning. Great. That's excellent.

"Wait Jake." I said, reaching out to him.

He paused and turned around.

"You will let me know if you find out who the wolf is, right?" I demanded.

Jake nodded and went out the door to join Quil.

I narrowed my eyes at them as they disappeared into the surrounding woods. Do I follow?

No. I trusted Jake. If he knew, he would've told me.

Plus, that annoying prophecy was getting under my skin. It looked like it was going into action. First this wolf that no one knows and then everything else would mess up. And dad would not be pleased if the same thing happened to me the way it happened to him.

Two alphas.

Ugh. I shudder to think that could happen to me.

Only, this time, the prophecy said the true alpha would knock the current alpha off the throne completely. Meaning, I wouldn't be alpha, period. I'd just be one of the pack, a position I did not want to be in.

I rubbed my arms as goosebumps rose on my skin.

I would find this person and force them to join my pack.

Or kill them.

**Jacob's POV**

We arrived at Leah's safely and quickly.

Alix wasn't too happy about that.

Huh.

I knocked on the door and glanced at my stone faced daughter.

"Please be nice." I begged her.

Alix frowned even more at the door.

Finally it opened.

Leah smiled at Alix.

"Come on in. We have so much to talk about."

I let Alix enter first and then I went. Leah almost slammed the door on my foot.

Oh, I'd get her back.

One of the babies ran into the hallway with their thumb in their mouth.

It was Haydn, one of the youngest. He ran to Alix and latched himself onto her legs.

Despite herself, Alix smiled down at him.

"Hey little man. Good to see ya." She reached and picked him up, settling him on her hip.

Haydn giggled and buried his face into her neck. He was so cute and also very shy, unlike his brothers Kane and Blaise. Aina was outgoing too.

"Hi Alix." Haydn mumbled.

Alix rubbed his back and soon Haydn's blue eyes closed shut.

"You want to put him up?" Seth came into the room with a smile.

Alix shook her head.

"You can. I think he's slobbering on me." Alix wrinkled her nose.

Seth laughed and took his boy from her arms.

"I wonder if Aina and them are still awake." Seth mused.

As if answering our question, Blaise and Aina came running into the hall screaming and laughing. Looked like they were playing It. Kane appeared and they both squealed.

Kane was It.

Kane laughed maniacally and chased after his sister.

"Oh God." Alix groaned. If it was one thing she didn't like, it was hyper children.

It was like they were on drugs they were so hopped up.

Leah put her fingers to her mouth and blew.

"ARGH!" I covered my ears. The whistle was so shrill and high pitched, it felt like my ears were bleeding.

But that got the kids to stop.

They stared wide eyed at their aunt in silence.

"What did I say about running in the house?" Leah frowned at them.

"No running." The three of them said in unison.

"Sowee." Aina muttered. The boys said the same in their tiny voices.

Leah nodded in approval.

"Now, I think it's time for a nap or lunch. You decide." She told them.

Kane raised his hand just because. "Lunch!" He shrieked.

Blaise looked at his twin for a second before deciding.

"Nappy." He said quietly.

"Lunch!" Aine trilled happily, like she was singing.

Seth took Blaise's hand and led him upstairs while Leah went with Kane and Aina to prepare their lunch.

Alix looked at me and I looked back.

"So, when is that talk coming?" She asked.

**Jake's POV**

"So how did you do it man?" Quil asked when we were far enough away from the Uleys.

I was asking myself the same thing.

I shrugged.

"Dunno. It was like, I felt the weight of the command but I lied anyway. And then, it lifted. It was like I pushed through and it didn't matter."

"The prophecy." Quil said slowly.

I nodded. "That's what I was thinking a little. Sam's definitely not the real alpha. I think it might be my sister."

"Alix. Oh man, this'll go to her head." Quil whined.

I grinned at him widely. "We'll keep her head level."

"Should we tell her though? Or let her find out." Quil wondered.

"Let's ask my dad." I decided.

We turned into wolves and quickly ran through the woods. I knew my dad would be at Leah's house talking to his pack.

I hoped he knew what to do with something as important and huge as this.


	17. To Test the Prophecy

**A/N: SO SORRY! I have been uber-busy with school and band and life. So, yeah, it's taken me a ridiculously long time to do anything with my stories! I'll try to update uber-lots just for my loyal fans (If there's anyone out there...:-( !) And here we go....**

**Jake's POV**

I couldn't believe it.

I mean, I shouldn't have been surprised that all of the prophecies were true. It was just unimaginable compared to today. Those prophecies are so old, some of them definitely would never happen in any of our lifetimes. But we should stop ignoring them. The foretelling can protect others in a way. If Sam had just kept her ass off the pedestal, maybe she wouldn't be facing the stress now. I know her father told her what fate had in store. But did she listen? No, as always princess had to do it her own way and see if she'd still get freakin' burned.

And she did.

She was going crazy over looking for the lone wolf. Really, if the prophecy wasn't in place, then this wouldn't be a big thing. As it was, Sam had a lot to worry about on her plate. And her plate was already full from the responsibilities she had taken on that weren't rightfully hers. Yeah, there were still vampires out there and the occasional evil humans came to terrorize La Push; but nothing was that serious that we _needed _an Alpha. It was just assumed. Wrongfully.

This was probably the craziest thing ever in my experience as a wolf. The only thing that was out there was my dad's past. I mean, when he told me the story, I thought that it was the coolest thing in the world. My dad was breaking the rules? Two Alphas at the same time were in the same place? _**What?! **_

Heh. I loved it. I was the son of the rebel. The son of the one. Ha ha.

But seriously, that prophecy came true with different types of casualties, I'm sure. Dad doesn't flaunt his past the way I would've. Back then, Sam Uley was the only Alpha. But it wasn't his real place, like with his daughter now. My dad was the real Alpha. He had the royal Alpha bloodlines from both sides. But he didn't follow his destiny at first. He let Sam stay big Alpha for a while. Then, stuff happened and dad was like 'I'm not gonna take orders from you' and became Alpha somehow. Only, he was in the middle of disobeying an order. Sam was Alpha and all of a sudden, so was Pops.

Awesome.

So Dad strayed away from that old scene and incidentally started his own pack with Aunt Leah and Uncle Seth. Leah had some baaaad history with Sam and since wolves can hear each other's thoughts and all...

Plus, Leah was a girl.

So yeah. Just with my dad and her brother, things were a _whole_ lot quieter and simpler. That's what I'm thinking.

Well, maybe not quieter. I mean, it's my Aunt Leah we're talking about.

Anyway, I had to get to dad as quick and soon as possible. He had to know that the prophecy was true. Of course it was but most of the time we liked seeing proof.

Defying the Alpha and not getting burned? Yeah, that was solid gold proof right there. Samantha was a fake Alpha and I could disobey and ignore and lie all I wanted to. Especially since I was directly related to the true Alpha heir.

Even if it was my little sister Alix, another girl. Sigh. It just wasn't a good year for us guys.

As much as I cringed when thinking about it, I'd much rather have Alix as my 'Alpha better' than Samantha parading around as a fake.

Quil and I ran swiftly through the woods, passing almost silently through the rough underbrush. We breathed evenly and smoothly. Running was just one of the perks of being a wolf (yes, I admit that I'm a freakin' mutant canine). Trust me, there were few and in between when it came to looking for the upside of being a huge dog. I loved the rushing exhilaration I got when I went all out which I was doing now. There weren't that many opportunities to just really let myself go; definitely not.

Quil glanced at me curiously as I ran off into my own little world. And of course, he could hear every conversation I was having with myself in my head. We were used to each other having bizarre thoughts.

But then he had to _comment_ on it.

_"So, did the big bad wolf get enough sleep today? You're totally whacked, man. __**Who**__ are you talking to?"_

_"Myself."_

_*Snickers*_

_"Shut it."_

_"But Quil...seriously, when Alix joins the pack, she'll be all of ya'lls family. I mean, there's that bond between us all, even with Sam, that holds us close. You're my brother Quil."_

_*Groans*_

_"Yeah, sorry for enlightening you. Just wanted to show you how crazy your sitch really is. It's great that you've imprinted. It's just...who you've...well you get it."_

_"Thanks Jake."_

_"Is that sarcasm?"_

_"You really should have repeated ninth grade."_

_"Shut--heh, it's your sister. Dude, you __**know**__ what that's called."_

_"It's called, you're getting on my freakin' nerves--"_

_"We're here. I'ma go change while you rant to yourself. Tell Quil I said 'hi'."_

_"You--"_

Jake had already changed back into his human form.

It felt good to have two legs again.

**Bella's POV**

I was bawling my eyes out.

Oprah really knew how to get to a person. She had dug deep into this kid's life and together they found out that he was adopted and he had a brother. So Oprah, with her big heart, united the two guys. It was very emotional for them and for me.

So I loved to watch these shows. But I was feeling like a huge lump on the log. I felt useless and fat. Those were not two things that a pregnant woman wanted to be called.

"Claire-y!" I yelled out, throwing my head back.

Claire had retired to the kitchen, making lunch. Even though I had finished off some ice cream, I was starving.

"What's up Bella?"

"I--"

_RING RING!_

I rolled my eyes as Claire went to get the phone.

Then my eyes were glued to the tube again. Oprah was dealing with a set of twins who weren't speaking to each other. Ooh, this looked really good.

Claire stepped back into the living room with phone in hand.

"Bells, it's for you."

I smiled and took the phone. Cradling it against my shoulder, I kept my eyes glued to the TV.

"Hello?" I giggled.

"Bella? Hey baby, how are you doing?" Jacob's voice came from the phone.

I grinned. "Grrrreat! I love you!"

Jacob laughed. God, I loved his voice. "I love you too. Hey, listen. You're about to have a lot of visitors in a little bit. So--"

RING RING!

Doorbell!

I laughed into the phone. "What, are you psychic?"

I could tell Jacob was confused by the hesitancy in his voice. "Um, no. Actually, I was talking about me and Leah and the family. I don't know who's over there."

"Well, I'll find out." I replied, moving off the couch and towards the door.

Jacob's whiny little voice was in my ear. "OK, but be careful. Move slowly, Bella."

"I know how to walk Jake!" I protested, crossing my arms.

Jacob sighed and I knew he had rolled his eyes at me. OK, buddy, that just earned you a night on the floor. Dog, annoying and as cute as you are.

I yanked open the front door to reveal...

My son and Quil, Claire's kid.

One hand on my hip, I tilted my head.

"What's this about?"

Quil was looking over at Jake. Quil looked mad about something. Jake just ignored him and smiled at me.

"Hey, mommy! I knew you'd be here." He said with a huge grin.

I rolled my eyes and retreated back into the house. Didn't have time for this.

"Mommy!" Jake said, his eyes wide. He followed me as Quil closed the door.

"What? I'm on the phone with your daddy." I huffed out.

Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"But mom, I have huge news. I have to talk to dad."

I held out the phone with impatience. Jeez!

"Fine! Gah, here!" I threw the phone at his face and slouched onto the couch.

Ooh. Bad mom.

Jake's face was frozen as he stiffly put the device to his freaking ear. I really needed to work on my hissy fits. Bad Bella, bad! You don't throw things at your kin!

I bit my lip as Jake became animated again. It looked like whatever he was blabbing about was serious.

"He'll be here in a sec." Jake told me as he hung up the phone.

"Quil? Is that you and Jake? Ya'll hungry?" Claire called from the kitchen.

"It's me mommy." Quil said, walking towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry!"

Claire laughed. "At least you're not starving! God knows I do not have enough food as it is."

Jake looked at me, then the kitchen. His two loves, his mommy and food, were at tug-o-war in his brain.

"Go boy. I'll be here, fat and motionless." I waved him off.

Jake frowned. "Mom, you're not fat. Seriously--"

"I know. I'm just being a mopey big baby right now. Oprah was on earlier."

"Ah."

And with that revelation, Jake walked to the kitchen with his nose sniffing the air. Ah, the allure and scent of food.

Speaking of which....I'm freakin' starving!

"CLAIRE!"

**Seth's POV**

I stuffed the last kid in the car with a sigh. Finally, we could get going. Jacob hated waiting for us slow humans. Oh well. He just had to deal with it.

"Are we ready yet?" Jacob yelled.

I nodded. "Yup. Lemme get in the car first Jacob! Jacob!"

I screamed as Jacob started to back out of the driveway without me in it. God, he was impatient!

I yanked open the door and slid next to my sister. Leah smirked at me as I buckled myself in.

"Sorry Seth. I--" Jacob began.

"Shut up. Drive." I said through my teeth.

"OoH! Daddy said a bad word!" Aina giggled sweetly.

I closed my eyes shut and rested my head.

"And don't you repeat it!" Leah told Aina sternly.

Aina nodded seriously. "Kay! I won't! Daddy has a pottymouth!"

Her twin brother, Haydn, agreed with her. "Yeah! Potty! I gotta go!"

I froze. Oh shit. Haydn didn't know how to hold it yet. That diaper would be soggy in no time. Excuse me, the big boy underwear would be wet.

"Son, can you wait til we get there?" I begged him. When Haydn had to go, he let out the big guns, let me tell you.

Haydn frowned and thought about it. Aina was staring at him, her nose wrinkled.

Suddenly Haydn smiled.

"OK!" He squealed.

I let out a big woosh of air. Leah and Jacob did too.

"What changed your mind?" Jacob asked from the front seat. Big lug, you might not want to know.

"I went potty already!" Haydn clapped his hands. Aina giggled while Kane and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"You big babies! Babies go potty in their pants!" Kane pointed out.

Tears appeared in my son's eyes. "I'm not a baby!"

OK, time for divine intervention.

"You're all my babies! How's that?" I spoke up loudly.

Aina laughed and Haydn's sniffles disappeared.

Blaise looked at me funny while Kane crossed his arms angrily.

Rule number one: No arguing with daddy cuz daddy's always right. Ha.

Nyah nyah nyah! I won this round of insane chaos.

We pulled up onto Quil's street as Haydn started to pinch his sister. Aina's screams made a loud ringing sound pop into my ears.

I was so going to lose it, I thought.

"Seth! Your clones are freaking me out!" Piped up Alix, who had been dead silent this time.

She turned around in her seat.

"Shut up! Yeah, I said it! Do it!" She yelled at my kids.

OK, and get this. They shut up.

I so would have done that if I knew....

"Oooh Alix. Teach him that sometime." Leah pointed to me.

Alix grinned and put her hands behind her head. She looked a little too smug for my taste.

"Leah, don't be a meany." Jacob shot out.

I sighed and covered my eyes and we sputtered along with Jacob at the wheel.

I loved my brats, really I did.

But I was in desperate need of alone time and a vacation. Jeez, I wonder if Alix would be willingly to babysit....


	18. To Relax

Alix's POV

I tried not to be smug when the quartet finally shut up. And it was all thanks to me.

Leah was grinning wide at me and Seth looked at peace....sort of. Dad was just trying to hold in all of his laughter. I was too. I mean, I can get the obnoxious ones to hush but their father can't? They must think I was going to do something to them, which I totally wasn't. I think.

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. Aaah...

"So..." My dad had to ruin it.

Seth frowned and leaned forward. "Jake, please. I just want to hear myself think for once. No talking until we get there."

Dad chuckled. "Ah, my poor little stressed friend. The thing is, we're here."

I pressed my nose to the window as we pulled up into the driveway. I'd get to see mama and Quil again! That whole hideout crap was not working for me at all.

"Oh no..." Seth moaned, his head in his hands.

I smiled wryly at him. Then I poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I'll take the clones. How about you get your mind right in here for a sec? It'll be quiet and everything." What? I felt sorry for the guy. "I promise not to hurt them."

Seth nodded into his hands slowly and I took that as my cue to be mama bird.

"Alright. Boys get out on Leah's side. Aina, you come with me." I heard Leah scoff as she helped her nephews out. Hey, I never said I was fair.

Aina lifted her big, curious eyes up to mine as I helped her out of the car. Aw, she was getting to me. But I knew that was a trap. I used it on my dad all the time. It always worked. I had practically patented the big eyed innocent look. She was not going to get me today.

"OK, Aina. How about I race you? See whoever reaches the house first? Oh, and falling is illegal. You fall, you loose." I smiled at her as her eyes took on a competitive sparkle.

"Alright. You're on!" She giggled.

Don't let that sweetness fool you. It was one heck of a race.

As soon as I took off, I could hear Aina puffing and huffing as she fought to get ahead of me. And of course the boys wanted to join the race. Soon, it was just the clones racing and tripping against each other. I was the referee, keeping them honest. Haydn had lost. He'd fallen near the beginning. Aina looked like she was worn out while the others, Blaise and Kane, were having the time of their lives.

Oh to be young and free.

I smirked as Kane fell and Blaise and Aina tied. Girl power!

We finally reached the front door and all hands pounded on it sounding like the Apocalypse.

Hahaha. You should have seen Claire's face. You are lucky not to have seen mom's.

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaise shouted while Kane just rolled his eyes. Haydn and Aina giggled together. Weirdos.

Claire shook her head while mommy retreated back into the dark recesses of her cave. Haha.

"Yes, I see that hon. You all come in and behave and you just might get some cookies out of me." Claire winked.

And that was their cue to all scream.

Claire put her hands on her hips.

"Didn't I say to behave?" She crooked a brow.

Aina gasped while her brothers didn't say another peep. I wanted to laugh in their faces. They were so whipped when it came to experienced adults and sugar. Lots and lots of sugar. Mmmm.

Claire looked at the rest of us and turned around, the little clones following her like puppies.

Seth was covering his mouth, shoulders shaking. He seemed to be glad to rid his hands of his precious children for a moment.

The rest of the gang and I slipped inside after them. Mommy was watching TV with a blank expression when daddy went over and sat next to her. They didn't speak from where I could see. They just held hands and cuddled. Mom didn't look like she wanted to bite anyone's head of, per say. She just looked a little annoyed right now.

I knew those kids were bad luck.

I glanced at the kitchen. They were laughing and having a good time while baking and whipping up cookies.

Yum. I wanted one that was untouched by the brats though. Who knows where they put their hands?

Leah's eyes twinkled as she watched them a minute. Then, as I expected, she turned to me with a serious/excited look on her face.

"OK, are we ready to begin?" She asked me right away.

I nodded as I led us to some comfy chairs in the living room.

"Yeah."

"So, are there any questions you want to ask me about being a wolf?"

"Uh, sure. I mean, I've got most of it down, Jacob being my dad and all. I just wonder...about boyfriends. Will I be able to have one? Or will I have to find another wolf boy?"

Which I already have. Ahem.

Leah smirked. "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that so much. Just make sure that when you get mad at them, which you will, you keep it down to a bare minimum. Seriously, it might feel good then but later you'll regret ripping them apart. Just a little. And then there's that whole problem with the law."

I laughed. "Yeah. That can be a little annoying."

Leah sobered up and looked back at me. "But I just want to go over a few important things. One, no human knows about us. Two, that you don't kill any human. Three, vampires are the enemy no matter what the hell they do or say. And yes, you will encounter a vampire sometime in your life. Really, I don't see how you can avoid it. It's like we're magnets sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. As if I don't have enough on my freakin' plate."

Leah sighed. "Yeah, I know. But don't become bitter. Really, it's not going to help you at all. I know. I just turned everyone against me. It was not fun."

Like I'd become bitter over having special powers. So what, there were certain rules I'd have to abide to. I expected that. I wasn't going to just get a free ride out of all of this.

She nodded at me, pretty much satisfied. "Good. I know you're smart and I don't have to baby you. Just do me a favor and don't pull a Samantha? She became a bitch after she was made leader. God."

I giggled as I thought about it. It wasn't really funny because most people wanted to smack Sam, including me. It was just....the thought of me doing such a thing. I'd rather...grow fur and fangs then turn into a real...Sam.

"Alix! C'mere!" Dad yelled for me a bit.

I smiled at Leah and left to go see what was up.

"Yeah dad?"

Dad was beaming, his hand on mom's stomach. OK....was it what I thought it was?

"Baby kicked." Mom said quietly with awe.

Oh great. It was alive!!!!

"That's cool. I feel sorry for you mom." I smiled simpathetically.

"Oh, it doesn't hurt yet. Later on, when it's bigger...well, if I start shouting...you know." Mom winked at me.

I opened my mouth when all of a sudden a crash came from the kitchen followed by giggling monsters.

"What happened?" I demanded as I charged into the kitchen.

An assortment of pots and pans were all over the floor, clanging as they banged into each other. There was cookie dough on the floor as well and adorned on the twins faces. Claire looked like her hands were full. I decided it was time for wolf girl to come in and save the day.

"Rwoar!!! Grrrrr!!! Rrrrr! Mmm, I'm hungry!!! I think I might want some CHILDREN for my lunch!!!!" I roared and growled at them.

They shrieked and tried to escape.

Hah. Yeah, right.

"NO!!! NO ONE ESCAPES ME!!!" Bwahahahaha!

Aina giggled and tried to go between my legs. I caught her there and held her tight while she shrieked and squirmed. Hadyn was looking back and trying to see if he could rescue his twin. I dare ya, slugger. Heehee.

"COME AND GET HER AND YOU'RE LUNCHMEAT!!!" I taunted him.

Oh yeah. I could see it in his eyes. He was coming after her.

"Hold on Aina! Here I come!" Haydn shouted out.

His brothers were standing by, watching him make a fool outta himself.

I bent down so I was level with Aina.

"Psst. I'm gonna need your help here. When he lunges, you jump out at his knees. I've got his arms." I whispered to her.

"OK." Aina whisper-giggled to me. She was good.

Haydn worked up his own lion cub roar and charged.

And--BAMM! Aina grabbed his legs and I got his arms. He was immobilized and couldn't move. He wasn't going to kick because he'd hit Aina. Kind of against the whole plan thing. Kane and Blaise were grabbing their sides, tears of mirth in their eyes.

I looked both at Aina and Haydn. They smiled and nodded.

"Now!"

Kane and Blaise were pinned on the floor quickly. It was pretty easy with the other two helping out.

"Har har har! I always win! My treats love me so!" I laughed out in my fake deep voice.

"NOW!!!" A bunch of kid voice screamed at me.

Oh no.

"Whoa!!" I shouted as I fell all the way back, almost cracking my head on the tile.

They dog piled me!!! Those little...smart little peoples. Jeez.

"Seth! I think I know a couple of kids who need a spanking!!! HELP ME!!!!" I screeched before four little pairs of hands covered my mouth, effectively gagging me.

Just when I thought that my legs were going numb, Seth's face appeared at above me.

MMMmmMM! Get me outta here!

Seth started to pull the spidermonkeys off but they kept coming back, jumping on me relentlessly.

Oh no.

Finally, Seth raised his hands and threw out the big guns.

"Kane, Blaise, Hadyn, Aina, if you four don't get off of Alix right now, your little butts will be red all over when I'm through."

"Eeek!" Aina screeched and hopped off of me. I didn't even feel it.

"Aw, dad." Blaise whined.

Haydn looked nervously at Kane, then quietly got off.

Kane was staring his dad down.

"You're bluffing!" Kane called out.

"Uh huh. Yeah, I'll give you ten seconds before I..." Seth started, steely voiced.

"OK OK!"

I sniggered as my body felt ten times lighter. Of course, I could have thrown them off but...where's the fun in that?

"You're pretty good with kids, Al." A voice suddenly said.

I jerked and glanced up.

"Quil!"

"Hey stranger."

I grinned up at him.


	19. To Love More

**Alix's POV**

My heart was thumping extra hard as I leaped into Quil's arms. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised, it's his house. But I really was excited to see him again. And up close. Yum.

"So what brings you out here? I thought you were hiding at home." Quil's voice rumbled with concern.

I grinned at him. "Well I wasn't liking that plan so dad bailed me out and let me come with him! Really, I was going crazy in the basement. Plus, how's your wound?"

"What wound?" Quil grinned. OK, so yah I knew that he healed fast, like the rest of us. Stop being smart Quil.

I hit him on the shoulder hard. He actually winced. Oh yah, me being the true leader, I was going to be stronger. Hehee. Sometimes I forgot that part.

"Ouch." Quil whined at me as I turned around.

"Toughen up."

I saw Jake in the den with mom and dad, eating a sandwich. Actually, it was a mountain full of ham and cheese and lettuce. It looked disgusting. Granted, I could eat as much as he could, but I was still a girl. I liked my food to look like food. Yuck.

"Hey Jake." I called.

He mumbled with a mouthful of gunk. I turned away quickly. I did not want to throw up.

"So I'm going to fix myself something since mom's handling the twins. You want anything?" Quil gravitated toward the fridge.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm not hungry yet."

Quil raised an eyebrow at me. "Dude, we're always hungry."

"Maybe you boys are, but I'm not." I shot back, hands on my hips. Did he forget that we still were completely different species?

He just rolled his eyes and ducked back into the cold storage of food.

I admired his ass for a bit before slumping back into the den with the rest of the peoples.

Seth had two of his kids tied up on his lap with his arms as restraints. Dad and Mom were nuzzling over the baby inside her. Jake was surfing channels on the tube. And Leah was playing with one other twin.

"Where's Haydn?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"He went to sleep in the guest room. Always the first one out." Seth answered, tugging on Aina's hair.

"Daddy!" She squealed and wiggled in his arms.

"Oh no. You're not escaping." Seth grinned. Kane just crossed his arms with a huff.

Sorry little man.

I pondered whether I should join them or hang with Quil. The choice was obvious.

I shuffled back to the kitchen, finding Quil playing chef.

"Please don't burn off anything." I teased. Quil frowned at me. He wasn't that horrible at making stuff.

"Oh calm down." I kissed his cheek and leaned against his strong back. Hm, it was comfy over here.

"Gross." Jake casually commented as he strolled in.

"That's right Jake. You only date guys."' Quil shot at him.

Jake rightfully gave him the finger as he opened the cabinets.

I had to stifle a giggle. Jake would kill me for that. It was true that Jake hadn't had a girlfriend since grade school. But that didn't make him gay. Maybe he just wasn't interested right now. Maybe he was a late bloomer. Or he could be looking for his imprint which, except for me, could be pretty hard. Because you can't turn it on or off by will. It just happened because it was meant to happen.

And some never found their soul mates.

It was a complicated yet simple part of being who we were.

Quil nipped at my hands as I stole from his lunch set up. It was a slice of onion. I know, gross right? I just have a weakness for them. I love onions, even if my breath sucks after.

Quil smiled at my weirdness though. Aw, he just made me love him a little bit more.

Jake shook his head at us and left with a box of sugar cookies. Oh come on. He had to snack on the best treat ever?

"You have to pay for those." Quil shouted after him.

"Bite me." Jake said.

"He'd like that, huh?" Quil grinned.

"I heard that!" Jake hollered.

Right. Super hearing.

"Stop picking on my brother." I nudged him.

"Fine. I'm done."

**Bella's POV**

OK so I was really excited when the baby kicked. As Alix put it, it was alive!

My tummy smarted slightly but it was nothing major. I was just glad that I could feel it. And I know Jake was elated to feel it to.

I wanted the sex to be a surprise so we'd wait. But I couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to have another boy or girl.

Two girls would be easy. Yes, they complicated things but I knew how to speak the language. A boy would have me running around the mountain way too many times. And if it was more than one baby in there....I'd faint right on the spot.

Of course, Jakey would love having twins. He was good with children and thought the more the merrier.

Ha. That was funny. I loved kids but I did not want a plethora of them like I was living in that shoe. Ugh.

Claire had finally gotten me some food which disappeared with help from Jake. I almost stole Jake's cookies when I remembered that I didn't like sugar cookies. Too much sugar made me squirm, I didn't know why exactly. Just another thing that made me, me.

"Baby, you think this one might come out normal?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. I knew that he blamed himself for Alix and Jake's werewolf inheritance. He didn't want them to become part of this life. I always knew that there was a possibility for all of our children. I didn't blame him for it. It made them, them.

"Jacob, stop that. This baby will be perfect either way. I would never change that. Besides, I think being a wolf is cool and that more irresistible."

He nuzzled his nose against mine and I smiled. There. He had to stop talking nonsense. Nothing was his fault. It's just how things turned out to be. Nothing wrong with that.

"My dear boy or girl, you're going to be just fine, you know." I started baby talk with my stomach. Jacob smiled at me adoringly.

"Momsie and Popsie will take extra special care. Popsie won't squash you like he did Jakey."

"It was an accident!"

"Or drop you...."

"He was slippery!"

"Or throw you across the room."

"Same reason..."

I glared at Jacob. Luckily, Jake was resilient in all unfortunate situations. Believe it or not, Jake grew closer to Jacob every time. Huh.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." I pointed my finger at Jacob threateningly.

"Fine." Jacob raised his hands.

I rubbed my tummy calmly.

Hmm. I'd have to get to painting the nursery soon. I didn't like waiting.

Blue sounded nice.

**Jake's POV**

Ok, so I was getting sick of watching mom and dad cuddle. It was sickening.

And I was pissed that Quil was calling me gay. It was not true at all. Was it a crime to be single? I don't think it is.

So I'm trying to escape when a little booger attacks my legs. I'm upstairs in the hallway and this kinda freaks me out.

"AIEEEEEEE-EEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" I shout.

I hear a giggle down below and realize it was Haydn, awake from his 'nap'. I bet he was just faking so he could get a TV to himself.

Little monsters.

"Haydn, don't do that." My heart was still pumping extra blood into my head. I was getting dizzy.

"OK!" Haydn laughed. He was so plotting to scare more people.

I shuffled to a room and plopped on the bed. The pounding in my head was getting annoying.

"Ugh..." I was horrible in these situations. Jeez. And I had seen scarier things before and it took nothing out of me.

I was becoming a sissy. Eh.

I looked around as Haydn ran out. Well well, I was in Quil's bedroom.

Time for sabotage.

First I checked that it wasn't booby trapped. I did not want to set off Quil's anger. Then I scrounged around.

It was basically a teenage boy's room. Rotting food under the bed, Playboy mags under the pillow, and a whole lot of mess spread throughout the room. Couldn't wait to tattle to Alix that he had Playboy in his room. She'd jump on him in a second. I wouldn't pass up that opportunity. Even if Quil found that the rat was me. Worth it.

I narrowed my eyes as something shiny caught my attention.

Yep. It was what I was aiming for.

A journal of his guarded secrets.

Jackpot.

**Jacob's POV**

I was torn with emotions. I was happy that I was having a baby. I just wanted this one to turn out normal. The pressure of a wolf was unfair for a kid to deal with. We'd be looking after them like a ticking bomb. And then there would be so many questions to answer again and again.

They might even hate what they've become, like I used to.

They might hate me.

I couldn't bear the thought of that ever happening. So I prayed that maybe this ones life would be spared of the gene. Maybe take up Bella's side of the family. It might be clumsy, but at least it wouldn't have claws.

That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

Bella wanted me to stop thinking so negatively. She was right I guess. I couldn't help what I was or what I passed on. But I could hope.

Plus, we'd be eaten out of home with four wolves. Poor Bella....we were famous for that.

And then there were attitudes. Luckily, I had learned to control my temper for the most part. The kids didn't get too mad too easily, so that was good. But babies were temperamental, especially special ones.

Argh, this was making my head spin.

So I quit.

I wasn't going to think about the possibilities now. There were too many. I couldn't count.

I contented myself with patting Bella's tummy. My hyperactive ears could hear something in there. It was cool. Even if it was the third time around.

"I'll protect you always." I whispered to my baby(ies). My heart was alive with love and joy. It was almost overwhelming to me, but familiar. I still felt this way about Bella, especially now that she's pregnant.

I really love her so much.

And I loved what she was doing for me. Even though it hurt like hell for her.

And that she hated me while in the progress.

"I promise you Bella, no more babies." I whispered to her.

Bella giggled as my breath hit her stomach. "Oh really? From what I remember, each and every one of the kids have been accidents."

I grinned. "Ok ok. No more boo-boos."

Bella cuddled my head in a cocoon of warmth.

"OK." She whispered.


	20. To Hope

**Alix's POV**

I smiled as I rested my head on Quil's stomach. Luckily, he had not burned down the house and had actually made a decent meal.

I loved him for that. I mean, a man who can cook? I think that's my true weakness, considering that I cannot cook AT ALL.

Oh well.

"Hey you." Quil smirked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Mmmm."

"Are you going to sleep on me? You're no fun when you're all conked out." Quil whined.

I swatted his arm away. "Oh boo hoo for you. I'm just very full and sleepy."

Quil waggled his eyebrows. "Wanna sleep it off in my room?"

"I heard that. And HELL NO!" My dad yelled from the other room.

Fuck you.

"Mayn..." I complained, shifting in Quil's embrace. "Stop being so embarrassing dad!" Jeez!

Mom's totally cool for slapping dad in the head for that, which I heard not even a minute after.

"Jacob..." She growled.

I smothered my giggles and sat up in Quil's lap.

"Cmon!" I grabbed Quil's hand and dragged him upstairs from the dining room we were in.

I tapped my chin as I looked at all the closed doors. Eeney meenie miney mo...this one!

I picked a random door on the right and shoved us in.

Nice. It was Quil's room.

Quil had the biggest grin on his face that I'd ever seen.

Uh oh.

"Quill..."

AAAAHHHHHH!

He tackled me full force onto his bed and started covering me with kisses.

"HEHEHEHE! STOOOOPPPP! QUil! THat TICKLESS! AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed and screamed as he relentlessly kissed and ticked me in all the right spots. Ooooh when I get out of this he is so going to die!

Mmmm, but it was sorta kinda cute too.

Argh!

**Jake's POV**

I head a loud ass commotion upstairs, no doubt Alix and Quil messing around. Whatever.

I was just glad I had gotten out of there before I was caught.

Of course, I had the best blackmail ever on Quil and maybe even Alix too, depending on whatever secrets were devulged.

I snickered as I stuffed the book into my bag. This was going to be so sweet. I just had to decide when and who to reveal this too.

Oh cmon, I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just a guy looking for revenge where it is rightly due.

Oh eck, mom and dad are kissing again. I've got to get out of here.

"JAKE!"

I clutched my chest hard. What the fuck...these monsters are going to kill me one day.

"Aina, sweetie don't scare me like that." I bent down to ruffle her messy hair some more.

Aina giggled and tugged on my arm. "Sowee. But I want to play! And the boys are all doo-doo heads!"

I sighed. "Again? Dude, why don't you get daddy to play?"

Aina got up on her tippy toes. "Because Daddy's old!" She whispered loudly in my ear.

"OH I'm old am I?" Seth magically appeared in front of us.

"EEEEEKKKKK! Nooo!" Aina screamed straight into my sensitive ear.

"Ughhhh..." I groaned, clutching my ears now, which I'm sure were damaged permanently.

"Ooops." Aina giggled, then ran away.

Seth winced at my expression. "Dang, my bad son. I forgot Aina was a screamer."

I cussed at him and hobbled away, my brain bumbed out to the max.

**Quil's POV**

I couldn't believe my luck.

Here I was with the most beautiful girl in the world, my imprint, my one true love, my Alix.

I just couldn't believe it.

How could I be so lucky? What did I do to deserve such a wonder of the world?

I wasn't sure, but I was damn well going to do this right.

I stared at Alix underneath me, tears of laughter running down her face as she struggled to get up. That so wasn't happening.

Grinning, I leaned down and nipped at her neck. Instantly, she relaxed and moaned underneath me.

Oh yea.

"Baby, I love you, just to let you know." I muttered as I nibbled at her ear.

I could feel her smiling. "Just to let you know, I love you too." Her hand caressed my chest.

I felt a growl beginning in my chest. She just didn't know what she did to me. 24/7 and I never wanted it to stop.

Ever.

"Quil..." She breathed, her heart beat racing, "we could so get busted for this."

I shrugged. Did I really care about that right now? I just wanted her. And bad.

"Seriously..."

I leaned over her so I was face to face with those unique bright green eyes of hers.

"Alix, shut up."

Her mouth opened with a rebuttal that I smothered with a kiss that seemed to last for ages.

I was so totally unfair.

But hey, a guy's gotta do what he's gotta do.

Use it, don't loose it.

And all that.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel my baby shifting as if to get more comfortable. I hoped that it was ok in there. I really wanted to find out the sex like now. Our doctor's visit was scheduled for tomorrow morning. I couldn't wait. I knew Jacob couldn't either. Sometimes I think that Jacob is more anxious that me here. Maybe it's because he wants this one to turn out 'right'. But is there really such a thing? Is a normal being ever truly normal or right in the grand scheme of things? I don't think so. I just want my baby healthy and to be prosperous in whatever future it's handed over. Really, that's all I want. Oh, and for the birth to be not quite as painful as Jake's. I swear, it was WWII up in that delivery room.

Anyway, as I look at Jacob now and try to ignore Jake over there, I see a brightness in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. It's hope and love and determination and fear all rolled into one. Yup, I'm pretty sure it's not gas this time.

Poor Jakey. I wish he'd relax over this and let things be. I was.

I leaned over and kissed him, feeling him melt into me. Ah, there he was.

Got him everytime.

"I love you." He said strongly as he stared into my eyes.

I smiled, my happy wrinkles showing. "Ditto Jakey."

He laughed and rubbed my shoulder. "I can't wait for tomorrow, can you?"

I nodded. "I'm excited about the sex. I mean, we have both so I'm not really wishing for one more than the other." I said honestly.

Jacob agreed. "I know what you mean. I just..."

I squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine."

Jacob nuzzled into my neck. I could feel his lips mouthing words that I couldn't understand, couldn't decipher.

But I was sure they were meant for me.

**Seth's POV**

Oh shiit.

I just might be the reason for Jake's loss of hearing at the ripe age of 17, or was he 18 now? Well, he was a senior...

I shrugged and decided to go hunt for my baby girl. She was so gonna get it, considering she was the cause of all this trouble.

"I'm gonna get you Aina!" I yelled as I went stomping around Quil's place.

I was pretty sure we weren't going to get invited back here again.

I went up to the room where the boys were watching TV. I think Haydn was still asleep.

"Kane? Blaise? Any of you seen your sister?" I questioned their innocent looking faces.

"Uhm nope!" Blaise piped up.

Kane shook his head as he focused on the screen.

I narrowed my eyes menacingly. "If I find out that you're covering for her, you two will have to do chores for a week!"

Kane's eyes widened while Blaise acted blase about it.

"Fine fine." Kane muttered when he saw his brother wasn't giving anything up. "We really didn't see her. Maybe Haydn knows."

I tilted my head. "He's asleep."

"Daddy, he never goes to sleep. He just got a TV to himself." Blaise informed me.

Oh. Great, how did I not see that?

"That sneaky little boy..." I muttered under my breath, exiting the room as I did so.

"Haydn, Aina! I'm coming to get you two!"

Why was it always the youngest who were the sneaky ones?

**Claire's POV**

I tolerated everything that came with Quil's wolf stuff. I really did. I mean, I got over the fact that he didn't age like, at all. I tolerated that he was my soulmate ever since I was born. I even tolerated it when he couldn't take me to my senior prom because a vampire had gotten a little loose in the area.

Really, I tolerated all of that. I had pretty much become a wolf girl.

But I was NOT going to tolerate yelling and craziness up in MY house.

Seth had to go. Like, five hours ago.

"QUILLLL!" I yelled even though he was just in the kitchen.

He was at my side in a second.

"What's wrong? What?" His eyes taking in everything.

I gritted my teeth. "Do you hear that..."

Quil's eyes widened as he heard the stomping and yelling going on in the house.

"Aw Seth..." Quil groaned.

He turned to me with a half smile. "I'll take care of it hunny. You know he has little kids. They're just wild."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He shut up immediately and left.

Yes, I tolerated many things.

"CLLLLAIRE!"

Even the fat pregnant Bella lady on my couch.

**Aina's POV**

Hi! I'm Aina Aisha Leah Amelia Clearwater! I'm exactly fwive years old. I have a twin who looks sorta like me. His name's Haydn! I have two other brothers, Kane and Blaise who look alike but they're six years old and older. I love my brothers the bestest! We live with Daddy and play as much as we want! Sometimes we live with Aunt LeeLee. She's funny and pretty. I never get in much trouble. Until now! Haha. I'm hiding from daddy from finding me! Eeeek! I think he's closest! I've gotta go! Byes!

**Alix's POV**

Ohhhhh. My. Gawd.

I was such a melting pile of goo now.

Quil is just. was. guhhhh.

I hate him for it.

I loose all control when he breaks out those tickling claws. It's crazy and fun and infuriating all at the same time. Really, I can't believe how much hidden power he has over me. It's when he's all lovey dovey and just full of it when I can't break free. Like now. He's all kissy kiss kiss on my neck and his hands...ah god his hands!

I swear, I'm punching his face in once I'm me again.

But right now, I feel like I'm having an outer body experience. Lord knows, it's not my fault that he's irrisistable to me!

"Quillll...ooooh." And this, ladies and gents is where things turn a bit R-rated and the curtains close.

Buh bye

Wuhoaah...

**Kane's POV**

I glanced at the door, hearing thumping and screams from the hallway and other rooms. I don't think Auntie Claire's gonna like us much after this.

My little brother, Blaise, was such a dummy. I mean chores! For a week? If we got caught at all, I was making him do everything.

Really, he is a dumhead.

"Can I come out now?" Haydn's head poked from under the bed.

"Yea yea. Just go somewhere else so we don't get in trouble too!" I hissed at my youngest brother.

Haydn stuck his tongue out at me and ran away. Good riddance. He was annoying too.

"You shouldn't be so mean." Blaise commented casually as he watched the TV.

I popped him on the back of his head. "Oh shut up."

"OOooh! Bad word, I'm telling!"

"Not if you wanna wedgie you won't!"

It's great being the oldest.

All of sudden, there's laughter.

We both turn our heads to find out that Elias had been watching us.

"You guys are funny. Really." He burst out, snorting.

I rolled my eyes at him because he was just a loser fat older kid with nothing to do. I usually ignored him when we came over.

Blaise however, was best friends with Elias, making himself a bigger pain.

"Hey Eli! What's up?" Blaise greeted him with a wave.

"Nothing much. Except my mom's blowing a gasket over how much noise you're making. I'm not even allowed to use my outside voice."

Blaise nodded with wide eyes. He always listened to people older than him. He was such a baby that way. Elias was 10, no big shocker there.

"Well I'm lost." I hopped off the bed and headed downstairs for another TV. I was not going to hang around such lames.

Blaise stuck his tongue out at me. "Good!"

I agreed.

**Quil's POV**

My mind, my senses, my thoughts were all engulfed with her.

Alix.

Alixandra Rae Black.

Hubba hubba. Haha.

I kissed her belly one more time before I laid my head on it. I was spent and so was she.

We had had quite the time.

Ahem.

So, yah. I was just worshipping her for the goddess she was, as crappy as that sounds. I really wanted her to know how loved she was.

And so I showed her. Repeatedly.

The way she smiled in her sleep was obvious proof that I succeeded.

I traced the birthmark on her left leg as she slumbered. My mind wandering about what the future would entail. I mean, I was pretty sure our love was strong. But, she was the true alpha wolf. That meant huge changes, right?

I closed my eyes as I feverently hoped that none of those changes had to do with us.


	21. To Anticipate

**Bella**

Don't call my name, don't call my name...

"Isabella Black?"

Shoot. Jesus. Fudge.

Jacob squeezed my hand with a bright smile as he helped me up. We were at the doctor's office and the results were coming in today whether we had a girl or boy.

On one hand, I couldn't wait to see my little baby. On the other, I really was really anxious about the whole thing, about their health and if everything was going ok.

And a tiny piece of me wanted to make sure that this baby turned out...normal. And that made me guilty. Very.

I loved Jake and my children the way they are, I do. But it was so much of a hassle and stressed me out continuously even though I knew they could take care of themselves now. It was just my motherly instincts that wouldn't let me rest.

It sucked.

"Baby, you ready?" Jacob asked softly.

I bit my lip and nodded, rubbing my stomach in anticipation. "It's time to see little one."

As we got situated, Jake was beaming with pride as the nurse spread the cool jelly over my enlarged stomach. The doctor was adjusting the screen and checking my charts.

I took a deep breath as the picture became clearer. I could see the heartbeat! I could even make out the shape! They were sucking its thumb! Oh!

"Jake..." I breathed, tears in my eyes. He nodded in awe, speechless and very emotional.

The doctor closely examined the picture, mumbling to himself. Uh oh.

"Doctor?" Jacob said hesitantly.

He seemed to shake himself out of it and smiled back at our anxious faces.

"Your baby is fine, nice and healthy and growing right on schedule..."

I could feel there was more to it. What was he leaving out?

"Yes?" I pressed, wanting him to get to the point quickly. It was like ripping off a bandage, right?

The doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, well it seems I made a slight mis...calculation here. Um..ah, well I'm not used to saying this but..."

My eyes widened and Jacob wasn't breathing.

**Seth**

I ran my hands over my face as I tried not to fall asleep at work. My day job was nowhere near as exciting as running with the pack was during the rest of the day and night.

I was an investigator and took calls. I listened to people complain about legal matters before I tried to help them out and recommend them to the right services. I liked helping people and fixing their problems. I was a genuinely caring person and very compassionate.

However, even I had limits.

It was just very tiring listening to the more ridiculous complaints when there were people with actual problems on the other lines. Some people were so lazy or mean and didn't care about anyone outside of themselves and their situations. I wanted to shout sense into them or just hang up, sometimes both. It could really suck.

Thankfully, lunch came and I was able to have some peace before returning to the phones again.

In my quiet time, I thought back to last night when we all gathered at Quil's house. My four little ones automatically came to mind. They had been more rambunctious than usual.

It was so crazy. I was sure Claire was ready to kill me and take my kids and put them in an orphanage or something.

She scared me sometimes even though she was way younger than me.

I allowed myself a mini body shudder as I got back to my chocolate pudding cup. I lived for those things.

"Woah there. You feelin ok Seth?" I felt a hand lightly grip my shoulder.

I chuckled, not even looking up into those bright green eyes that I knew were staring at me.

"I'm fine, Kenya. I'm just thinking of all the chaos my kids made yesterday."

Kenya Adenike's eyes sparkled with mirth as she giggled along with me. She understood how... eccentric and crazy a couple of kids could get. My co-worker had a little girl, Amiee, who was 5 and a boy, Naveen, who was 11. We had arranged a playdate between Amiee and Aina every once in a while and they were enough to handle.

"Yea, but they are so worth it aren't they?" Kenya sighed happily.

I nodded, finishing my cup and starting on my sandwich. "Definitely. There's something about your kids that just...fills you, you know? It gives you the best feeling in the world."

Kenya smiled slightly and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

My eyes widened. "Please, join me! Really, sit."

Kenya shook her head. "No, no I was just heading back actually. My desk partner mysteriously got sick and I have to make up for the loss by getting back early."

"But we just got off like five minutes ago." I protested, not believing the unfair news.

She shrugged. "Yea I know. But what can you do..."

I frowned, wrapping up my lunch. I was going to walk her back at least. This was really sucky for anyone.

"Hey, seriously you can finish..." Kenya started.

I waved my hands. "Shush. I don't want you to wallow and like walk on a red light or something."

That got her to crack a smile as she gave in.

"OK fine, come on." She said as we began walking back to the building.

I couldn't help but sneak glances at her during our walk back. I mean, I could see that Kenya was a beautiful woman with her curly brown hair in a single braid down her back, dark green eyes, and tan skin with a full smattering of freckles across her cheeks. Alright, I was attracted, maybe even hooked. I was really glad we were friends...even if maybe I sometimes wanted more. I was going to be happy with what I had.

Kenya squeezed my arm as we reached the elevator. She was on level four while I was on two.

"Thanks for the awesome company Seth." Kenya grinned, showcasing her adorable dimples.

"Of course! I enjoyed having such great company. Now I can go in less depressed for about twenty minutes." I smiled widely.

Kenya laughed and at that moment it was the greatest sound in my world. Fuck, why was I flushing...

"Bye Seth." She kissed my cheek and flitted to the elevator before it closed again with the next crowd of people.

"Bye..." I called out hoarsely, my cheek feeling extra warm.

No no no, I was not crushing on Kenya A'sharia' Adenike...

Ok.

...

I was.

**Quil Jr.**

"OK son, now it's just you and me and me and you..."

"Doesn't that just kill a mood." I muttered.

Dad rolled his eyes. Mom and Elias had left to go grocery shopping. As it was, our company had completely eaten us out of our home. And I was starving.

"Shut up. Look, I know you're growing up now and aren't an idiot but...I gotta talk to you about your relationship with Alix." Dad explained.

"Just let me know if this is going to be a sex talk already." I really didn't need to hear it from my dad.

He rolled his eyes. "Not completely. I mean, obviously I'd rather you be safe if you decide to do that. But really, I was going to discuss the...wolfy and girly side of things."

"Girly?" Where was he going with this.

"Yea, though that's mostly up to Jacob. See, you know how to treat a lady."

I nodded.

"Yea well you better treat Alix 100 times better. She is what matters and you don't hurt her. Ever. Even if you guys break up or whatever. Oh, and always remember to take the blame for everything. It's just easier that way."

"Thanks dad." I snorted. "Don't I get any happiness?"

"Well yeah. She is your happiness. Sorry kiddo, but she's your ball and chain to paradise."

I just shook my head at him.

"Oh, and if I ever hear...noises from your room like you're a dumb nut ever again...I will have you sterilized."

I narrowed my eyes at his threat. He'd definitely carry it out if I didn't break his legs first. Repeatedly.

"So that takes care of the girly spiel. Now, you know that Alix overranks you in the tribe. She's not your equal on this plane. You've got to respect and understand that." He went on seriously.

I nodded. "I know. I'm cool with it."

"And you must obey all orders. You can't just diss her because you're closer to her than the others. She's in charge and rules must be upheld no matter what." His voice started to sound older, more resonant.

"Yessir. I understand, really. Personal feelings in the workplace are a no no."

He laughed. "Yea pretty much."

I patted him on the back. "I've got this old man. I won't screw it up."

He nodded.

And I wouldn't. I was already thinking seriously about this from the time I knew Alix was the Alpha. I knew it'd be awkward and I'd have to work through it. I mean, so far Sam was still in charge until Alix was fully ready. She was getting stronger quickly and her family was training her.

I really couldn't wait for Alix to replace Sam...like now. Or soon. Sam was so not right for job, regardless of who's kid she was. Sam Sr. was second in command from the start to the Blacks. Samantha would carry on that legacy, unfortunately for her. She definitely didn't count on that and let the power go to her head. Now she was catching whiffs of something strange and became very jumpy as of late.

I'm pretty sure Sam Sr. knew what was going on.

Yea, pretty sure.

**Samantha Uley**

"Mommie, something's going on here...and it's all wrong. I mean, Gabe isn't answering my texts, I smell wolf, and dad's just...distant." I whined over the phone to my mom.

I really felt a lot of pressure on me, more than normal, because everything was going so horribly wrong. My boyfriend of a year was completely ignoring me and didn't want to even hang out anymore. There was a wolf in the area that still didn't make themself known. I couldn't even detect them anymore, they were hiding. And dad was acting weird and quiet all the time. I didn't like it. I preferred his criticism. Once he went quiet, he just gave up and had nothing to say.

Mom was the only constant in my life even if she wasn't here right now. She was visiting her sister who was having a baby soon. I wished everyday I had gone with her.

"Babe, take a deep breath. First, Gabe has always been a flake on your texts. That's nothing new right now. The wolf thing does worry me and I'm sure your father too. Just keep a look out Sammie. I want you to stay safe ok?"

I nodded. "Yes mommie. I'm lookin out and being cautious. I just worry that with dad's reaction, there's nothing left for me to do to fix this."

Mom paused as she thought. "Well, maybe there's something in the stars that's taking place. Fight though, ok? Be my little warrior over there."

I smiled, the nickname associated with my birth. My mother had been told she could never have kids. I would have had a sibling but they came died in the womb. Then she became pregnant with me and blessings above, I survived. I was the light in my mom's world, I had defied the odds and what everyone knew to be impossible. It made me feel special and strong to hear that nickname. I used the inspiration everyday I was with the tribe.

"Yes I will."

"Is your dad there?" Mom asked.

I shrugged, running my hand through my hair. "I'm not sure." I didn't want to search for him really.

"I'm here." My dad just appeared behind me. Cripes, he could be real creepy when he wanted to.

I silently handed the phone to him and slipped out of the kitchen. I didn't need to be around him anymore than he put any effort into being around me.

Was it me, or was that sadness in his eyes?

**Colin**

I sighed as I sunk into the new tub we had gotten last week. I was just so...I felt weird. Plus, I was burning up with a horrible fever. I didn't understand it. I felt so sick but strangely powerful as well. It was so strange.

My eyes widened as the water sizzled around me as soon as it touched my skin.

What the hell?

I gripped the sides of the porcelain as I moved.

And it fucking cracked.

Ok. Now I was freaking out.

**Alix**

I was anxious.

Mom and Dad had called a little while ago from the doctor's. They said they'd be a while longer than expected. Nothing was wrong.

They sounded breathless.

I was freaking out just a bit over here. What was going on with my new little sister or brother? They didn't even have the courtesy to fill us in on the gender.

I was just ready for them to get home.

**Jake**

Frowning, I flipped through Quil's journal, not really reading it. My mind was elsewhere, wondering what was going on with mom. She sounded so cryptic over the phone. I couldn't tell if there was good or bad news over there. Dad was no better. His voice was completely monotone and he wouldn't answer any of my questions.

I didn't like it.

It was kind of a scary feeling. I didn't want anything to happen to the baby. I was ready to be a big brother all over and I already felt protective of them. Plus, Alix was finally going to be a big sister which I knew she was excited about.

Nothing should go wrong right? But...it felt that way.

**Kenya**

What do I have to do to get him to show him I actually liked him more than...friends?

I poked myself with my pencil as I listened to the complaints. It was never ending. And you could really tune them out easily. They started to repeat themselves in varying forms of anger or distress. Nothing I couldn't handle.

But back to MY problem and MY complaint...

Seth was just so sweet and cute and single...and clueless! I mean, I wanted more than friendship and kid playdates with him. I tried throwing out hints for him to pick up. I'm pretty sure he wasn't that dense; he just needed the confidence to act on them. And he definitely didn't have that.

Maybe I should just ask him out myself. It'd be the direct route, which is what I think Seth needed here.

I smiled to myself as I imagined just that. I'd go to lunch with him and just ask him point blank. That would be sure to shock him into action.

Really, I had never waited for anything in my life. I was more proactive with things. I made things happen for me.

Seth, you better prepare.


	22. To Know

**Alix **

What in the Sam hell was going on? First that cryptic phone call from Ma and Pops and now Quil was acting like a scared stray with his tail tucked between his legs.

Was it me or was everything in my life just going...off kilter?

Whatever.

Maybe it was just me. I could blame it on the stress of knowing that I'm the true Alpha. Before it was all about mom and the baby, he had drilled me like crazy. He knew the weight that I was expected to carry on my shoulders and he wanted to make sure I could handle it.

I wasn't even completely sure I could anymore.

I mean, I really wanted to officially join the pack, that I was sure. But lead a bunch of experienced wolves all by myself?

Dad was crazy, everyone was, whoever thought that I could do so. It was a wild hope that everything would turn out fine the moment I claimed my rightful place as Alpha over the pack. I'm sure everyone would like the change in leaders as stories of Sam the bitch passed around.

But I still wasn't sure.

I didn't know what the future held.

**Jake**

I was still flipping through the 'secrets' in Quil's journal. Nothing huge other than the fact that that big lug ever kept one of these.

I still couldn't focus though. Mom and Dad had been gone for more than two hours now. That was way past the normal visit time to see baby and say hi there, bye there. Something huge had happened.

I knew it wasn't nothing too bad, otherwise they would've told Alix and I to get our butts down there.

So either something was held up or...

Christ.

I slammed my fist into my forehead.

"Is it one baby? ..."

Or two?

**Quil **

That talk with my dad hadn't necessarily scarred me for life...

It did change how I acted towards Alix though.

I tried out the whole treating her like an alpha thing. She thought I was high.

I tried the whole gentleman thing. She thought I was making fun of her being a female. As if.

I tried even respecting her more. She thought I didn't want to be with her.

Sooo this wasn't working out at all.

She probably thought I was a loon and had lost my nut.

Which maybe I had...

I was all confused and scrambled now. Thanks dad.

I might not have to worry about doing any of those things if the Alpha decided to dump me.

Shit.

**Samantha Uley**

New wolf alert.

Great. Another gangly boy added to the pack.

Colin was just discovered by us as he transformed and ran off into the woods. Thankfully, nobody human got hurt in the process.

He might get grounded for the new hole in his wall though.

I was glad we were able to catch him before anything serious happened. Kid was scared and freaked out of his mind. His thoughts were nearly incoherent once I was made aware of him.

But we're one stronger now.

Maybe that's the weird inkling I've had for so long now. A new wolf has just arrived and I was probably anticipating the change up in my pack.

That would explain a lot.

I glanced at my cell.

Still not a peep from Gabe, my boyfriend. If I could still call him that.

Whatever.

**Bella**

The tears wouldn't stop coming.

I didn't mind them at all considering Jacob was crying as well.

The news was all too much. It was just...overwhelming.

None of my pregnancies were expected and what came with them, well, surprises all around. Wolves, female alphas, the like...

I couldn't believe I had been blindsided again.

But oh, was I ever so so grateful for this surprise.

**Jacob**

Fuck.

I was crying.

I was suppose to be strong here, strong for Bella.

But when the doctor just told us the news, I broke.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy for Bella. I had to be her rock, the tough one.

She didn't blame me though, I knew that.

Still, it bugged me that my emotions just got me like that.

My heart had swelled and I couldn't keep this grin off my face.

And the waterworks weren't ceasing.

Goddamn we had a lot to tell Jake and Alix.

**S****eth**

I couldn't believe this latest, idiotic revelation of mine.

I, the father of four, was _interested _in somebody again.

ME. The guy who had given up being a wolf to father these crazy brats that I loved.

I wanted to bring somebody into this lunatic mix?

I did.

I sighed as I just let the day sink in. I had finally gotten off of work and was sure the kids would be full of energy once I picked them up from daycare and preschool. Kane and Blaise, the big boys, went to school that was near the daycare their siblings, Aina and Haydn, were in. Thankfully. I desperately welcomed the convenience.

I was so drained. I was trying not to fall asleep as I drove.

I'm sure between Aina's screaming/singing and Kane and Blaise's bickering, there would be no possible way that I could fall asleep on the forty minute ride back home.

As I parked the car in the brightly scribbled on parking lot, my mind flashed briefly back to work.

Ok technically it wasn't work that I was thinking about...

Seriously, was I blushing?

Shaking my head, I entered the daycare and was instantly welcomed with crying, screaming, yelling and all around loud children of the daycare center, Smiley Oaks.

I signed in and gazed over the area to find at least one of my kids.

"Aina, Haydn! Your daddy's here to take you home!" Shouted one of the helpers.

Mmhm. Yeah let's see if that'll get them to come running from their play sets and coloring books to daddy, who had not even a tootsie pop on him.

"Sorry, Mr. Clearwater. They must be outside on the playground if they're not in here." A helper, Sara, smiled apologetically at me.

I nodded before heading towards the back of the room to the door.

As if mission impossible couldn't get any ... impossibler.

Ah, there was my girl.

As if one cue, Aina turned to face me with a wide grin on her face as I stepped outside. She was on the seesaw with some other child.

I motioned for her to get going while I searched for her brother.

My mouth dropped.

"Haydn James Seth Jacob Clearwater! You get down from that tree NOW!"

Jesus.

I swear, I was raising monkeys instead of children.

And I wanted to bring Kenya into this? Pfft, not likely.

**Jacob**

****"Remember, we say it at the same time, right?" Bella reminded me for the umpteenth time.

I nodded absently. "Yes yes. I won't tell them without you babe."

We were finally heading back home after what just turned into the longest visit yet at the doctor.

I'm sure the kids were going crazy by now. I hadn't really told them much of anything other than everything was going to be ok and it was taking longer than usual to check Bella out.

I rubbed my wife's stomach once more with a renewed sense of love and of pride.

Bella smiled, her hand laying on top of mine.

"Two hands on the wheel Jakey. We've got to be extra careful. Four more months of being extra careful ok?"

I laughed, barked really. "Babe how can I not be anything but? Trust me, you're in the safest hands you could ever be in right now."

She sighed happily, closing her eyes. "I know. I can't help but worry nonetheless."

I grinned, seeing we were halfway home. "I know. I love you, worrywart."

She stuck her tongue out at me, eyes still closed. "And I love you, furry butt."

"It is NOT furry!"

"Yes it is."

"NOT."

"Is TOO!"

**Jake**

****My ears twitched as I heard a car approach miles away.

It was mom and dad. I could hear them bickering.

"Alix! They're almost back. You hear them?"

She stomped down the stairs, graceful not, and furrowed her brow.

"I-I think so. God this is so strange still."

I smirked, going back to the journal...

Oh no.

**Quil's **journal.

I glanced quickly back at Alix who was still getting used to her heightened sense of hearing.

She didn't seem to recognized her boyfriend's journal which was a good thing. I highly doubted they read from it together and discussed his thoughts.

I had to snort at that one.

Alix's eyes finally flickered back to me.

"What?"

Eloquent.

"Nothing."

Eh. So I was a hypocrite.

She grunted while we waited anxiously for them to pull in. What was this news they were holding back from us?

Maybe it was more than one baby...maybe they could already tell it was going to be a werewolf...

Or maybe we weren't having a little sister or brother at all.

I shook my head. No. Nothing bad had happened. They would have called us down there if it had been serious.

Yet this was serious.

This _surprise _they were keeping from us.

The garage opened.

**Bella**

****I looked at my husband, eyes shining.

"You ready babe?" He asked, his deep voice making me shiver.

I smiled. "Ready for anything."

I turned to see my two older kids already waiting outside the garage. They weren't going to let us pull in until we told them the news.

I was glad to see them so excited or anxious for anything about the baby. It meant they really cared, which I already knew. Still, I loved to see the physical evidence from them. I didn't want them to think that I'd love them or pay attention to them any less now that a newborn was on the way.

Ok, I might pay a smidgen less attention to Jake...

Snorting, I waiting for Jacob to open my door.

Holding his hand and my round belly, we faced the kids together.

"Kids..."

**Alix**

****"What's wrong?" I blurted out.

Ugh. Word vomit.

Mom smiled patiently at me.

"Nothing sweetheart! Nothing could be the furthest from wrong right now."

"We have some news..." Dad added in.

Jake sighed. "No duh! Are you gonna withhold it forever or what? Impatient teens waiting here..."

Mom giggled. She actually giggled at Jake.

I smiled hesitantly. "OK, so nothing is necessarily wrong. But something's happened. Something changed...am I right?"

My parents looked at each other, beaming, making me think they were gonna break their faces with those huge smiles.

"Oh c'mon!" Jake and I whined together.

Mom took a deep breath. Dad's hands tightened around her waist, one lightly resting on her stomach.

"Jacob, Alixandra..." Dad started seriously.

Oh crap.

"We just found out that..." Mom all of a sudden started grinning again, breaking the intense mood.

Together they dropped the biggest bombshell on my life with megawatt grins.

****"TRIPLETS?"

**Bella**

****"Oh honey, hurry catch him!"

Jake had fainted.

Sorry, he would want me to say _passed out_.

Jacob caught his son as I stared at Alix, making sure she was sound.

She looked quite dazed and caught off guard, but no danger of falling out.

"Honey?" I gently pressed. "Are you alright?"

Alix nodded, not all there but comprehending.

I glanced at my husband.

"Maybe we should've told them while they were sitting down..." I wondered.

Jacob was laughing, I doubted he heard me.

"Maybe..." Once again, I doubted his amazing werewolf powers of multitasking, catching Jake and listening to me while barking like mad.

I tugged on my shell shocked daughter's arm.

"C'mon inside baby. You need to sit." I coddled her like I wasn't the pregnant one here.

Alix was still nodding.

I sighed. Well... at least I knew that they cared!


	23. To Challenge

**Alix**

Triplets.

I couldn't believe it.

Three for the price of one?

Wow.

I still was frozen from the news. I couldn't even imagine having one kid let alone three. And mom was just taking it smiling like nothing was wrong.

I knew she was strong but could she handle 3 probably werewolf babies at once?

I shook my head. "Mom, this is just... just great news but Jesus, three? Aren't you freaking out?"

Mom grinned, patting my head. "No silly. I'm excited! I'm seriously even more ready to meet these little ones. You're going to love being a big sister Alix. I promise."

I smirked. "Unless they end up to be just like Jake."

Mom swatted me in the arm, laughing. "No they won't turn out like Jake. Or you, for that matter. All my children will have their own little nuances and personalities. It will be...fun to figure them out."

"Ha. You just want to know if they'll be normal or not." I guessed.

Mom was quiet, thoughtful. Finally she shook her head.

"No baby. Really all I ever want for you guys is to be healthy and happy. That's all I ultimately ever wanted. I am very curious about your future siblings destinies, sure. But whether they're destined to become part of the pack or not, I wouldn't love them any less."

She smiled at me, her hands running through my unruly hair. I purred, calming instantly.

I was such a ... dog. Ugh.

Mom laughed, reading my mind. "Considering all of the things that come with being a werewolf, I'm pretty sure this is the least terrible trait honey. It's cute."

I wrinkled my nose. "Mom, ew no. Next thing you know, I'll be hacking up fur balls."

She frowned. "I'm pretty sure those are cats honey. Worse thing you'll do is try to go and chase one."

"Mom!"

**Quil**

I had to go see her.

I wasn't about to mess up the best thing that had ever happened to me. No way.

I'd be lucky if she understood where I was coming from in my recent strange behavior.

I was just trying to be the guy she deserved.

Why was I fucking it all up?

I ran my hands though my hair in annoyance.

_Bizz bizz!_

I glanced at my cell, seeing that the woman on my mind had just texted me.

'COME QUICK. I HAVE HUGE NEWS THAT JUST FUCKING BLEW MY MIND' -A

My brows rose in surprise. Huge news?

My mind automatically went to the worst.

Nah. If it was bad I would've gotten a phone call or something.

Maybe.

Whatever. All that mattered was that I got my ass over there to my girl.

My girl. My heart warmed over that thought.

And I'd be sure to keep it that way.

**Jake**

My ears were still ringing.

I'd have three more Alix's on the way? Are you kidding me?

What did I ever do...

Don't get me wrong. I was hella happy they didn't come home with some terrible news. But I definitely was not expecting...this.

Three more siblings, at the same time, were only months away from making their grand entrance into my life.

And I sure as hell wasn't prepared for it.

"Jake, are you done being shocked yet? Really. I swear I raised a tougher boy than this.."

I growled. "I had stopped breathing. That's why I had blacked out."

Dad barked laughter. "Sure, sure son. I'll go with whatever story you want me to believe. Too bad I was there."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, seriously though. Three babies? How...?"

"Well son, when mommy and daddy really really love each other..."

"Shut up."

Dad smiled. "I promise I won't ignore you kiddo. In fact, I'll need your help with this more than ever. I can depend on you yeah? Big brother?"

I shrugged. "Of course but... don't expect me to change any damn diapers."

"Don't expect me to either! I already have wiped your ass and Alix's more than I ever wanted..."

"_TRIPLETS? Hell yeah!"_

Looks like Granddad just found out the news.

**Bella**

I grinned widely at my father-in-law. He was so excited to baby three babies this time. Oh they'd all be so spoiled.

I couldn't wait to tell my own father the news. Charlie would be just as excited and even more prone to spoiling the newest Blacks rotten.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you both!" Billy hugged me tight after I had broken the news to him while consoling Alix.

"Thank you Billy. You know we'll be calling 3 times as much for you to babysit right?"

Billy winked. "I'll be looking forward to it darling! I can't wait for these new grandkids of mine! They're a surprising little bunch, I can already figure that."

Alix shook her head. "Granddad, I can't believe you're taking this so easily."

Billy guffawed. "What so hard about it? Three times the bundle of joy? I can't wait. As a granddad, I don't have to deal with the pains of parenting. I get to spoil ya'll rotten and have fun with it!"

Alix laughed. "I see, I see."

"Well pop, I'm glad you got Alix to see the bright side of things. And with that, I'm off to bed. These three are rambunctious that's for sure."

I had just figured out why the baby had been moving around so much. There were three of them!

I grimaced at my swollen feet as I rose. I really couldn't wait to get my body back after all this was over. It was a pain to be so sore and gross all the time.

"Bye bye babies!" Alix kissed my tummy, happier now.

My eyes crinkled as I smiled.

My family was full of so much love.

I couldn't wait for the triplets to experience it all.

**Alix**

'GIRL WHERE HVE U BIN? WE MISS U'

Sighing, I shut my phone closed.

Cassie and the others at school were worried about me. I didn't blame them. I had been AWOL for a while ever since I'd gotten used to this Alpha business. I missed them too. I just didn't know if life could ever return to a semblance of normal.

I couldn't put anyone at risk.

I was still a fairly new wolf. While I pretty much had an iron grip on my control, there was no telling what school would be like. There were so many distractions and innocent people spread around, it was just a minefield of accidents waiting to happen.

I texted her back just so she could tell the others I wasn't dead.

'MISS YALL 2. STILL ON THE MEND. HOPE 2 COME BK SOON'

The story was that I had gotten some rare, contagious disease that it required me to be quarantined for 2 weeks now.

I hadn't liked the story but what else could I say? Oh hey, I just hit werewolf puberty and I'd rather not have classmates' deaths on my hands as I accidentally lost my temper.

Wouldn't go over too well.

I leaned back into my pillows, idly wondering when dad would become less distracted by mom and resume training me. Probably never with this triplet business to worry about.

I didn't blame him. It made sense for him to treat mom like glass now.

"Hey stranger."

Blinking, I looked up at my doorway.

"Quil..." I breathed.

Quil's arms opened wide as I leaped into them.

"Baby! You came!" I crowed, happy and at home with him here.

His deep chuckle reverberated though his chest.

"Alley, always."

I snuggled further into him.

"Ma's gonna have triplets, Fluffy Bear. I don't know why I was so stressed about it before. I mean, I can't even tolerate Seth's four brats so how am I going to deal with three more Blacks?"

I shook my head. I could see now that I had overreacted in the wrong way. Seriously, I was so elated for my mom. Maybe I was just freaking out that...

"I won't be the baby anymore. Like I'll be the furthest thing from the baby now..." I whispered into Quil's chest.

Quil smoothed my hair as he kissed the top of my head. "You'll always be my baby. Plus I think you'll be excited to be a big sister. I mean, sure Elias gets on my last nerves but ask me who's the first to his defense when some loser makes fun of him. I love being a big bro. And I'm sure you will too."

I'm sure my eyes flashed as I began to make fun of him. "A big bro?"

Quil kissed my nose. "A big, bad sister."

I smiled. "I like the sound of that, I think."

"You will. Just wait. And you have a big job ahead of you with three little siblings. You definitely aren't going to be eased into this."

I sighed. "I know. At least I have Jake to help me out."

We both paused at that before bursting out laughing.

**Samantha**

I had to call a meeting.

This Colin guy was completely out of the loop. The only time I had met him was in my wolf form while I was snapping at his neck in the woods trying to get him to calm down.

I had to make sure everyone was on the same page.

I knew something had been off lately. I guess Colin was that werewolf that was hiding from me...

Most likely.

I kept my eyes down as my dad came into my room.

"Sammy, I have to speak to you." He said quietly.

I glanced up at him at the seriousness. He usually just ignored me but now?

Something had happened.

"Yeah dad?"

He sighed. "I know I haven't been the best to you and I'm trying to change that. It's not your fault at all, it's mine."

I didn't have anything to say to that. I knew that I wasn't what he wanted. Even though I was alpha, I still hadn't lived up to my dad's unknown expectations.

"Sam, I've been such a sucky dad because of my own shortcomings. I was replaced by the rightful alpha of my old pack. I've accepted it but I never got past it. And ever since you've become alpha, I've been so fearful that it would happen to you."

I shook my head fiercely. "It won't happen dad. There's no one above me..."

"There is, Sam."

My heart dropped.

"No..."

My dad stepped closer, his hand on my shoulder as he stared directly at me.

"Daughter, I am afraid our legacy is quite...unfortunate. We've been destined to begin a pack but not to lead one. You must take this with grace and dignity. You must not disgrace your heritage."

"What heritage?" I laughed bitterly. "This is all kinds of wrong. You think that I will be overthrown by some mysterious wolf? Who is it? Colin? Can you even tell me who it is?"

He glared at me. "You will not speak to me that way."

"How dare you think that I'm destined to be a failure like you. I am nothing like you! I will lead this pack whether you think I'm fit to or not!"

With that I ran to my window and jumped out, transforming in midair.

Forget ever repairing that relationship, I thought as my paws hit the ground.

I couldn't believe him. He just wanted to crush me further into depression. I had to be bitter and angry like him.

Well fine, he got what he wanted.

I never wanted to see his face again.

And the wolf to dare challenge me would pay dearly.

I was the Alpha and no one would ever replace me.


End file.
